Nearly Gone
by Fairylust
Summary: Near is 17 and abused. Matt and his boyfriend, Mello, think that something is off between him and his lover, Jace Goode. They suspect abuse, but need hard evidence to support this claim. They see that time is running out. Is there a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest, I kind of did this story on a whim, so tell me if you like it, or this may be discontiued for a little while.**

**I have plans for other stories, so expect updates sooner or later.**

**Sooner.**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

It had started out nice. It started out gentle, but now he knew he was being punished. It hurt, not as badly as the first time, but it still hurt all the same. He was unused to being taken without any lubricate to lessen the friction so he wasn't too surprised when the pain intensified. He forced himself to loosen up a bit more, his blood acting nicely as a lubricant to his respite, easing the friction a little bit. Not much, but enough that it wasn't so bad. He buried his face into the mattress as he felt his partner's hips rock slightly.

"Awww, you're bleeding? Am I _too_ rough for you?" his boyfriend chuckled sadistically. "Should we stop?" he asked mockingly with a sneer. The small body didn't move. He said nothing.

It was the wrong thing to do.

Teeth clamped down on his shoulder until blood came. "N-no…." he moaned weakly. "N-no…p-please…."

There was a small, teasing thrust. He whimpered as he felt more of his boyfriend being forced into his small body. "It's your fault though," he said starting at a slow, merciful pace, "you're so fucking tight…I just can't help myself…" he said between small moans of bliss. Then he started to increase his pace causing the small boy beneath him to fist the bed sheets as his thrusts slowly, but surely became brutal and fast.

They weren't going to last long at this rate, they both knew it.

He shuddered and bit down on his lip hard, but couldn't contain his voice for long and he let a scream trapped in his throat escape. He closed his eyes, tightly, hoping it would be over soon. He suddenly felt like he wasn't really there anymore. He felt as though he was having an out of body experience. The pain was numbed and pleasure took over as a soft dizzy sensation took his brain over by force. The only thing he could feel now was the burning searing hot pain-like pleasure that kept growing in the pit of his belly.

Then everything stopped. "You are evil." His seme whispered into his ear. "You're a very bad person. You don't deserve to live. Why are you bad?"

"I-I…don't…so-orry…sorry…p-please…."

"Say it."

"I-I…can't…." He couldn't say it, nor would he admit to being a child molester. It was a sick fantasy that his lover enjoyed hearing. The seme loved hearing the small boy admitt to molesting and raping little children. It was sick and it was wrong, but when the uke thought long and hard about it, so was their love.

"You shouldn't be defiant!" the elder snapped angrily. "You should obey me!"

He let out a loud scream as a fast, cruel pace began. His cries of pain echoed off the walls. He looked to the discarded dress, which lay on the floor. It was pink. He hated that color. It was too girlish. Only moments ago he was forced to wear that disgusting colored garment. He tried to concentrate on that, but couldn't when he felt his back arch. Blood stained the bed sheets and the pale white skin of his legs. Then he felt that warm, sticky white substance spill inside of him and he let his body go limp while orgasm hit him hard.

His lover pulled himself out not bothering to be gentle, got up, stretched and went over to the video camera, which he'd placed on a table an hour prior. He took the tape out and smirked. He popped it back into the camera with a snicker. It wasn't the first time they had done this. It was just another sick thing that the seme liked to do to his partner who endured it. "That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked frigidly expecting an answer almost immediately and sure enough he received one.

"Y-yes…." The younger boy sobbed. "…F-fun…."

"Will you behave yourself now or will we have to go another round _or_ maybe you'd like another up close talk?"

The younger boy shook his head slowly.

"Now you get cleaned up, mister slut-dog." The elder said forcing the small boy to his feet. "You've got work to do, but you can't do it if you're like this." He said looking at the mixture of cum and blood running down the slender legs he'd caressed and nipped only minuets ago. He pulled the younger boy into a dominating kiss making sure to bite harshly at the soft pale lips. The small boy knew it was time to open his mouth, so he did. The tongue, which entered explored for only a second, then left. A blow to his face sent him stumbling backwards. He was quick to pick himself up and leave.

Once he got the bathroom he drew himself a hot bath and got in wanting nothing more than to soak his aching rear and body. After a while he got out and started to do his chores hoping that he would please his boyfriend who watched him carefully while he worked and was downstairs.

He scrubbed the floors he got blood on so that nobody would know their little secret, he cleaned their room a bit since it was destroyed from the night before, he cleaned up the attic, which had vomit and blood all over the hardwood floor, and he spent a few hours rearranging things as he was told to. Then he moved to the living room where dusted, polished, vacuumed, scrubbed and inspected the white painted walls carefully. If he found a crack or discoloration he ran to the attic and grabbed some paint to fix it. There was the sound of a bag being opened and then the sound and crunch of chips.

He turned to see that his lover had smashed chips into the fuzzy blue-gray carpet. He didn't make a sound as he collected pieces by hand and carried them to the garbage then vacuumed the area for a couple minutes. He inspected the spot until he was certain that every crumb was gone. His boyfriend watched with amusement.

"I'm done." He announced with a hopeful smile.

"Oh really?"

He nodded still holding that hopeful smile.

"You missed that spot of blood on the kitchen floor though." He said smiling coldly. The younger boy's smile vanished instantly. He began to tremble, and then he ran for the kitchen to see if he was telling the truth or if he was just joking. He looked and looked, but couldn't find it. He turned to his lover confused.

"I-I don't see a s-spot of blood."

"Look a bit closer." His lover encouraged. "It's right below your face. Just look real close, and you'll see it."

He done as told, and then felt a boot as it collided with the back of his head. His face collided with the floor and blood slipped from his nose dripping onto the floor. He yelped in pain, but sure enough he saw what his boyfriend was talking about. There were a couple spots of blood on the floor. "Clean that up." He ordered with a smirk. The younger nodded before obediently scrubbing the blood away making the floor clean again. He then turned looking to the elder for advice on what to do next. "Polish the floor, re-clean the attic, clean your kinky little outfits and then we'll talk." He ordered

The younger didn't want to, but he did not complain hoping to please the one giving commands, so he nodded and padded off to do as told. The elder sat down at the kitchen table watching the small boy as he worked on the floor. He smirked loving how compliant his little slave had become in the past four years. The beginning of their relationship was a bit unsteady, complicated and tricky, but he felt he shown the boy who was master and who was slave.

And now they had a great relationship, in his opinion, where he called the shots and the younger fulfilled each request and order he was given. The fact that the boy had developed DPD (Dependant Personality Disorder) shortly before they got together only made things better…well…better for _him_, the ginger, at least.

"May I ask a question?" a small, tentative voice asked.

"Hmm?"

"What will I do when I am done?"

"Are you?"

"N-no."

"Then finish working and I'll tell you _then_, bitch."

"Okay." He padded off to the attic where he spent the next three hours working. Not only did working make the house clean but it shown how obedient he was as well. Once he finished with his chores he checked the clock and saw it was eight at night. He padded to the living room where the elder teen was reading a book. He looked to the pale boy with a grin. Tossing the book onto the coffee table he smirked.

"Now," he said smirking menacingly, "I want you to come here."

He done as told standing in front of his lover waiting for his next command. "Get on your knees." he said watching as the boy hesitated but obeyed all the same. He watched as the teen undid the zipper to his pants and pulled them down so his hard-on was showing. The boy grimaced blushing crimson red, but did nothing else.

"Suck."

He groaned internally, but after a moment of uncertainty pressed his lips to the tip of his lover's erection, slowly moving forward. There were soft moans uttered from the one he was pleasuring. He began bobbing his head when he felt a hand grasp a handful of his soft curls he knew it was time to start sucking and licking.

The moans became louder. Hips were thrust forward and he let himself be choked and gagged for the next few moments, and then swallowed the white substance as soon as it was in his mouth. It felt gross sliding down his throat, but he hoped that this would satisfy the teen that shoved him backwards as soon as it was over. He lay on the floor appearing pathetic as he begun coughing horribly for several minutes.

His throat hurt.

"That was pleasant, wasn't it?" he snickered. "Was that gratifying for you, you cum-thirsty slut?"

There was an uneasy silence as the younger nodded.

"Go change and meet me downstairs." He said, still not satisfied, heading for the basement. "I'll have the camera ready."

"…."

He was quick to go to his room. He then changed into a pair of navy-blue knee-high socks, lacy navy-blue panties, tiny navy-blue miniskirt that had a white rim, white sailor-uniform-inspired top, navy-blue scarf, and a large white and navy-blue striped bow was placed on top of his curly white hair. He inspected himself in the mirror before heading off to the basement.

There his boyfriend waited for him with one of his devious looking friends.

The boy swallowed as he was examined by them both and then forced to sit on the bed. "Why don't you give him a little kiss?" his boyfriend snickered grabbing his instant-developing camera. He done as told pressing his lips against the unfamiliar ones ignoring the snap and flash the camera made. A picture was instantly developed. He ignored the snickers, the taunts and kept as quiet as he could.

He was forced to lie down and felt perverted hands slide under the skirt to touch wherever they pleased. He could feel fingers as they ran up and down his soft inner thighs. He moaned softly, but was quickly and harshly punished for making a sound, even though it wasn't his fault. Pictures were taken, things were said and clothes were slowly removed. He forced himself to stare at the teen snapping pictures instead of the one about to take advantage of him.

When everything was done he was forced back into his outfit and pictures were taken of his face, which was a strawberry red, he had tearstains on his cheeks, he had beads of sweat on his forehead making his bangs stick to his forehead, his eyes were still watery and he was shaky, quaking. He was forced to go through it all again when it was decided that it would be recorded on the video camera as well.

So he was redressed, his face was cleaned up and the bed was cleaned up and remade. Everything was remade and the boy was forced back onto the bed.

It was worse than the pictures.

It was worse because he was forced to say things he didn't mean like, 'I love you' or 'Please don't stop' or 'Keep hurting me' or 'Toy with me' or even something like 'Feel me' and other stuff like that. Also because he was forced to do things he didn't want to, unpleasant things that made his stomach do flipflops.

At least with the pictures he didn't have to do much except react and be quiet when he could help it. When he was recorded he had to make noises and do things and say things whether he meant them or not. And most, if not all, of the time he didn't mean a word he said and didn't like it either. He looked to the one video taping him silently pleading that he make it stop, but he only snickered as he continued recording his lover having sex with another man.

It ended after a few long hours when they grew bored with playing with their little sex toy. He was shaking worse than before and he felt so dirty, but was thankful that it had finally ended. He knew that if he disobeyed then he'd get punished or if he displeased his lover he was sure to get a talking to.

Yeah, he'd get a real _up close_ talking to. He let them do whatever they wanted and when it was over he sat up watching the two talk as though nothing unusual had happened.

They sounded idle and seemed unconcerned with his wounded state. His body ached and he felt tender all over. He thought that his leg was bleeding really badly and he wondered if it was as bad as it seemed. He was unsure if he should ask, so he sat in silence watching as more and more blood leaked out. After five minutes he couldn't take it any longer. He looked up to the two elder males. He was hesitant but was quick to speak so he didn't chicken out this time.

"Um…do you…does this look real bad?" he asked looking down at his wound.

His boyfriend looked it over for a moment, shrugged and pulled his friend over to examine it. "Yeah, looks real bad." He said. "Might need to stitch it."

"We don't have that kind of money," the unconcerned ginger said sternly, "we'll bandage it."

"No," his friend argued, "it needs stitching or it could get infected."

"Bandaging will do."

"No," his friend argued, "it needs stitching. I've seen this before. You need to stitch it or else it'll get infected and he'll get sick."

"Bandaging will do." He said sterner than before.

"No!" his friend exploded. "It needs stitching! Bandaging won't do! It won't! You need to take him to a hospital and-"

"Tell them my friend raped my boyfriend and that was how his leg got cut open."

"No! You can-"

"Go to the police and say that my boyfriend was raped by a stranger who came into my home and stole several items while here."

"That's blackmail!" he snapped obviously angry. He turned to the small body who was watching them blankly. "You! You know that's a lie!"

"Yeah, he knows, but who do you think he'll obey?" the elder asked smirking. "He's _my_ boyfriend, Mac. Not yours. Mine. He'll do whatever I tell him."

Mac stared at the small boy silently pleading for backup.

"I-I do not know you, nor does my lover." He said voice monotone. "You broke in and forced yourself on me. I tried to fight back, but you beat and raped me, before stealing some things." He looked to the other teen who was smirking evilly.

"Good boy."

"No way! No way! The police would investigate they'd find-"

"Nothing." He hissed venomously. "If you're silenced or if I turn you in have a solid alibi and someone who agrees with my story."

He left in a huff, but the small boy knew better than to be glad, because he knew that Mac would be back the next week to apologize. He always was. And as soon as the apologies were over he and Mac were video taped in bed again. If not him then it was someone called, Heath or Chad or Brock or Diego or Perry or Orlando. It was always one of his boyfriend's friends. The only girls he'd been forced with were a Brietta and Damita.

Both were his cousins and major sluts. He was just thankful that they were only photographed because he was forced to let the girls come off as dominate. It would have wounded his male pride more if they had been dominate during actual sex as well.

"I-is Jace satisfied?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, but let me tell you something mister," he said seriously, "you'd better get upstairs and wash off. Then clean that outfit. We'll be using it later this week when Heath and Damita visit. After that is done go to the bedroom and wait for me in that skanky maid's dress I'll be there for sex shortly after finishing up here. Understand that you slutty reject?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hop to it."

He left as quickly and quietly as possible, then done as told. He made sure that the outfit was perfectly clean and made sure that the maid's outfit fit him perfectly, then he waited on the bed. As he had said Jace appeared and they had sex. It was the same as earlier that day when he was being punished, but this time lubrication was used and the pain wasn't as horrible. He actually enjoyed it.

Around midnight the phone rang. A hard jab to his ribs woke him up. "Go see whose calling at this damn hour." Jace snarled angered at being woken up so early. Complying to the order he got up, ignoring the fact he was naked, from bed and stumbled downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Hello?" a voice he couldn't recognize spoke. "Near?"

"Who is this?" he asked feeling a bit shaky. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Near," the voice sounded a bit hurt, "it's me, Matt, remember? I ran away a couple years ago, but nobody except for you knew. We went to school together and were friends? Our parents knew each other? Hated each other? We got along though. Matt? It isn't my real name. Mail Jeevas. Does the name ring any bells?"

Near then remembered a tall, lanky redheaded boy with dark blue eyes and copper red hair. He wore stripes and smoked. He loved playing with tech, but didn't like the way his parents babied him and embarrassed him and was sometimes too restrictive. Matt. Matt was his friend or he had been all those years ago.

"Why is Matt calling?"

"I'm back in town but things have changed. A lot. I can't find hardly anyone I know and the ones I do know are too preoccupied or unwilling to help me."

"Is Matt in trouble?"

"Huh? No! I'm not…well…maybe…no…I mean I don't think so…."

"Why is Matt calling here so late?"

"I need to know if you'll help me and fill me in on what all happened after I left. I mean, if you aren't too busy. If you aren't too busy or if you don't mind me dropping by, that is. I mean we're still friends, right? You don't hate me like everyone else does, do you?"

"Matt-"

"My little sister and brother even hate me! Gloria and Wedy and Aiber all hate me! And so does Light and Sayu acts like she doesn't know me! Misa is a bitch! She slapped me! I can't find BB or my parents anywhere. And I can't find A, either. It's like L vanished from the face of the planet."

There was a long pause.

"And everybody else is just giving me a freakin cold shoulder. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry okay? Please, if there is one person in this damned, godforsaken town that doesn't hate me, please tell me that that person is you."

Near inhaled some cool air. "I do _not_ hate Matt. I will explain everything tomorrow. Over the phone. I do not think that Matt should come over."

"Why? Self-conscious about your looks?"

"N-no." Near replied looking down at his naked body, which was also bruised and cut. "I just think that Matt and I should converse over the phone. I is simpler that way."

"You gained weight?"

"No. Actually I've lost…some…of my weight."

"Wait, so you're a walking skeleton now?"

"No."

"Oh, well, are you a prostitute or a whore, something like that?"

That question stung a bit. He knew that that was what he could have been classified as, since he allowed himself to be taken advantage of just about everyday of his life. But it wasn't his fault. He just didn't want Jace to punish him. "M-Matt just can't come over. There is a lot I have to do and can only spare so much time. Besides it'd be better if we just converse over the phone."

"Okay, okay, well I guess I'll call later." He said and then hung up.

Near hung the phone up and a fist met his face. He yelped from pain. A foot kicked him repeatedly while he was on the floor. He attempted to protect his face and head and let the other parts of his body get abused. Near cried out when a plate was slammed down and broken on his back. Shards of glass cut his back up. He sobbed and hiccupped staring up at his boyfriend who glared down at him pitilessly.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"An old fr-friend."

"It's all your fault." He muttered scanning the boy's body. "You shouldn't have let them call." He hissed angrily.

"I-I couldn't st-stop them, Jace, i-it wasn't my fault." He whimpered.

"Lies! You could have stopped them, but you _didn't_. Are you saying that _I'm_ lying?"

"N-no!" he shrieked, but it was too late. Near screeched, as another plate was broken across his back. He whimpered and cried. He shook horribly as blood pooled beneath him. "I-I'm…so…so…p-please…sorry…s-stop…p-please…Jace…p-please stop…." He sobbed brokenly curling up into a ball hoping to protect his body from imminent abuse. An angry growl let him know that it wasn't over.

He knew what was coming next.

Near was forced to his feet and shoved against the wall. He wailed loudly and the wails grew louder and louder as he was thrust into. It was over quicker than he expected. He fell to the ground sobbing and hiccupping shaking like a dead leaf just before a hurricane hit. "Clean this mess up and clean yourself up that damned cut on your leg is bleeding again." Jace snarled before heading back to bed.

Near laid there on the floor with no hope, no devotion, and hardly any independence and in _a lot_ of pain. Around five in the morning he done as he had been told, cleaning everything up and bandaging his wound tightly. He hoped that would satisfy his lover. He wanted Jace's love and approval instead of the abuse and condemnation he had been putting up with for the past four or so years.

But silently deep down he knew that nothing he did _would_ ever keep Jace content for more than a couple seconds. When he finished he crawled to the living room and curled up in a chair. He didn't want to face Jace in bed after that. Mostly because he knew that he'd get hit or kicked or…something worse…if he did.

So he just curled up in the chair to get a few hours of peaceful sleep, but that was denied to him as soon as some very hot water was poured onto his small body causing him to scream in pain and leapt out of the chair from both fear and pain. Near trembled inhaling deep breaths on the floor. He looked up into Jace's dark green eyes, which sparkled with amusement. "You got blood all over the furniture dumbass." He growled angrily.

"I'll clean it up." he muttered standing shakily. "I'll clean it up. I promise."

"Good." he said with a smirk. "When you're done meet me downstairs."

Thus began another demanding day with Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update, yayz!**

**This is ONLY for loyal reviwers to enjoy!**

**P-pwease R&R!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt sat up in bed as he had gone to bed after making the phone call and had just been waken up by loud swearing. He looked beside him and was shocked to see that his boyfriend/best friend, Mello, also known as Mihael Keehl, was still sound asleep.

It made him wonder who was doing all the swearing. Normally, it was the blonde, so it made him wonder who was swearing this early in the morning. Curiosity got the better of him and he went into the next room, which was the bathroom and he looked out the window to see the neighbors having some sort of argument. He chuckled. Mello and he had had intense fights before, but Matt had always made up, because Lord knew that Mello wasn't going to apologize unless he knew some other guy was eyeing the redhead.

He sighed as he went to call Near again. He was lucky to have found the phone number as quickly as he had. He called after a moment of hesitation. A shaky, breathless voice Matt recognized as Near's answered. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Near, are you up to anything?"

"N-no. No, n-not at all…ah…not-not at all."

"Near?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…at all…n-not a th-thing, M-Matt." he insisted. "I am o-okay. Really."

The redhead sighed before he nodded and asked, "So, what happened?"

There was a sigh. Matt could just picture the albino tugging at a curl of his snowy white hair. Matt knew that Near did that whenever he felt nervous…or bored…or calm…or afraid…or happy…or…well…it was just a habit. It was purely a habit that he should have broken, but never did and never really wanted to. The redhead remembered when they were in elementary together and he had scolded he small boy for twiddling his hair, as he was, but Near had said he liked it, so Matt left him alone after that, because he wasn't supposed to tease kids smaller than him unless they teased him first.

"Where should I start?" Near asked sounding calm, yet edgy. "Does Matt have anyone in particular he needs to know of?"

"A, Beyond and L." he said flatly. "What happened to them?"

There was a small gasp from Near's end. "Oh, Matt." he sounded sad, and so faraway at the same time. Matt pictured the small boy with a depressed look on his face. "Matt," he began softly, "A died all those years back not long after you left. A missed you horribly and went off his medication. He hung himself in the public library and BB watched him after trying to convince him to not take his own life. Beyond went deep into depression afterwards. And sadly after that Beyond went to prison…on five accounts…of murder…."

"Five?" Matt gasped. "W-who did he…?"

"Beyond murdered Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash and your mother, who was at the time…pregnant...I am so sorry Matt." Near sounded remorseful as though it were he who had murdered, instead of Beyond, but the redhead knew that Near _was _sorry. He was sorry to be the one telling this to him. Matt felt dizzy. "Why would BB do that?" he accidentally thought out loud.

"He was upset by A's death, so he went insane. L and I…we tried to help him…even when everyone gave up on him. We tried. He was so obsessed with death. So obsessed that he murdered and then…then…h-he…oh God!" that was when sobs broke out on the other line. Matt felt sickened. Near hadn't ever cried before…not that he'd seen and when he did, which was in fact rare, it was a good reason to cry. Matt knew how close Beyond, L and Near were since they were all from abusive families and helped each other out. They were like brothers, but Matt could guess what BB did next.

"Beyond attempted to burn himself alive." Near deadpanned after calming down. "L and I saved him, but I honestly wish we hadn't. As soon as he got out of the hospital this town treated him like a monster. Eventually, he attempted suicide again…." He trailed off sounding further away than what he should have, as though he were remembering and going back in time. After a couple minutes of silence Matt spoke up.

"Near?"

"He succeeded." Near continued. "He drowned himself in the lake. I was there. L wasn't, because we never told him, well, not until he couldn't stop us from doing what we were. It was our secret up until Beyond's death. BB was so tranquil with death and dying. H-he seemed so relaxed and s-so happy…I couldn't take that from him…so I let him drown, before calling L and by the time he arrived with medics…it was far too late, Matt."

Matt felt tears slide down his face.

"L got angry with me. We got into a colossal fight about it, because L thought that BB could still be saved. We mostly argued but then he pulled my hair and I hit him. He kicked me and I insulted him while crying like a powerless toddler. We didn't see each other much after that. Eventually, we apologized, but…things were…never the same…as before…L ultimately left town and began a new life. He's a detective now, currently in Japan trying to solve a murder case. Your siblings lost your father shortly after L left. They claimed it was BB, but I knew different and so did everybody else. A prowler stabbed him to death…and they believe you could have prevented both of your parents deaths if you had not ran away, so that is why they distain you so much."

Matt remained silent letting the tears continue to slide down his face.

"Linda moved off as well. Her reasons were because she felt that everyone around her was dying. She didn't want to see me or Misa or anyone else die, so she left, but the bright side is that she is now a famous artist. She lives a nice, quiet life, Matt." There was a pause. "Misa's parents were murdered as well as Takada's. Misa and Takada got into a fight late one night where Light and Sayu's mother got killed. They both went to prison for three years on account of manslaughter. After that Light and Sayu's father died of a heart attack due to the stress of being town sheriff." There was another pause so Near could take a deep breath.

"Aiber and Wedy got married a year and six months afterwards, because Aiber got Wedy and a few other women pregnant, but he had to choose who to marry, so he chose to marry Wedy. Gloria's older brother was in a car accident a month later and was put into a coma. He never awoke, so she told the doctors to drop all life support. My own parents died soon after that thank god."

Matt knew that it wasn't something that a child or teen would normally say, but _he_ understood. _Everyone_ understood. Near's parents weren't only abusive, but had a long criminal record. His father's record began when he, Near's father, was twelve and his, Near's, mother's record began when she was eight! Well, they grew and so did their criminal records. The fact they had children didn't mean anything. They had just forgot to use protection and the result was a baby that they could not afford to abort because the nearby clinic had begun to charge outrageous prices for abortions.

They didn't want to have _a_ child, let alone two, so after Near was born his elder sister, Madison, went missing. Her body was never found, but everyone knew that she had been murdered. Near was just a baby and Matt was a two year old, at the time, so he didn't understand what was going on when he saw people send the strange couple glares or when he heard his parents saying bad things about their baby, like how he was a curse instead of a blessing. Matt was just a small boy who listened and agreed with what his parents said even when he didn't know what they were talking about or what their harsh words truly meant.

"How did they die?" He couldn't help but ask.

"My father was shot to death and my mother was stabbed to death."

"Oh…uh…sorry?"

"Don't be. I was glad that that happened. I was nearly beaten to death the night it happened…by _them_."

Matt sighed. "Okay…well how is _any_ of that…_my_ fault?"

"Many people around here think that if you hadn't of run, then A would not have committed suicide. You knew how fragile his psyche was and without his medication he became horribly depressed. So everyone says it's your fault he died. Therefore it was your fault Beyond went insane and died in the end. It was your fault L left because if B hadn't of died he may have stayed. Misa and Takada may not have fought, your family may not have been attacked, Aiber may have not gotten Wedy knocked up, Gloria's brother may not have gone into a coma, your father may have not died and who knows what else may have not happened if you didn't run off?"

"Do you blame me for what your parents did to you…the beating…the pain…they caused you…you know…that night…before they died?"

"N-no!" Near exclaimed in what sounded like surprise. "If you were here they would have still hurt me, so it was not your fault that they beat me half to death. If anything it had nothing to do with you. It was just some stupid argument we got into. That's all."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't ease my guilt any."

"I wasn't trying to ease Matt's guilt." Near muttered. "I was just stating a fact and further more-"

There was a wail from the other line followed by what Matt thought was a loud crash. He felt worried, instantly. Matt heard the sound of glass breaking and yelling, but this voice, the one which was yelling in the background, was new to him. He'd never heard it before and it was so faint that he couldn't make out what was being said, exactly. Screams were heard before Near answered the phone once again. The redhead stared at the phone he held with wide, fearful dark blue eyes. Near answered much to his relief, but he sounded afraid, maybe even a bit breathless.

"I-I have to g-go M-Matt. P-p-please call b-ba-back…later…b-bye."

"Wait! Near what's happening! Are you okay?"

The phone went dead and the dial tone echoed in his ear. He was quick to get dressed in some clean clothes and run out the front door without any idea as to where Near was currently living. It made him feel stupid, but at the same time worried. He was able to get directions to an address after running into Takada who was cold, yet at the same time feeling what she called 'kind'.

She smacked him a good one before letting him head off to help Near, but what Matt didn't know was that Takada only knew of an address Near had mentioned three to four years prior and that the little albino teenager had since moved. Matt tried opening the front door to what looked like a boarding house, but was surprised to find that it was locked.

_Who locks the damn door to a damn boarding house in the frickin morning? _He thought as he knocked a couple times. The door opened and a laid-back looking teen answered. He was tall, lanky, yet well muscled and he had short, wavy blonde hair with pale green eyes. He seemed to be a year older than Matt was. His skin was well tanned. It seemed like he liked going to the beach. The teen wore a pallid yellow t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black socks he wore no shoes. "Yeah?" he asked idly chewing gum.

"Hi, um, I'm a friend of a kid, who I was told lives here. He should be about sixteen, no, maybe seventeen."

"Lots of kids around those ages live in this quaint, old place."

"Well, he's…you know…different…unique."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Be specific, man."

"He's got white hair, pale skin, dark eyes and loves to wear white…um...uh…oh yeah he likes to play with toys a lot and he fidgets with his hair, which is kinda curly."

"Oh, ya mean Nate?"

"Yeah." Matt said feeling a bit relived. "That's his name."

"He doesn't live here anymore." The teen said. "He got a boyfriend and started to live with him. The last time we made any contact was a couple months ago, but ya know, he said he was doing great and seemed to be doing okay. He didn't even limp."

"Limp? Why would he limp?" Matt asked suddenly concerned.

"Ya didn't know? Nate broke his leg. He fell down some stairs in high school. I guess that that's why he dropped out, but I'm not so sure. He's a quiet kid. The last thing he said to me was that he was glad he met his boyfriend, cause nobody messes with him as long as they're together. Besides that I suppose it's his money or maybe his looks. I dunno. I don't really trust or like the guy Nate decided to date. Hmm, that rhymes."

"Whose his boyfriend?"

"A jerky ginger." The teen said with obvious distain. "He bullied me a lot when we went to school together. Almost killed me one time. Stupid bastard. But he's claimed to turn a new leaf over for Nate's sake and according to Nate he's really pleasant, but I dunno. I just don't trust him, ya know? I think he acts bit fishy at times. He still hangs around a bad crowd even though he may act like an angel in public. But I trust Nate, he's a real good kid, quiet, but good. Even though his life is heading in a bad direction I will believe him if he says that jerky ginger is good now."

Matt suddenly felt chilled, but less worried. He worried that maybe someone who was in the 'bad crowd' had gotten a hold of Near while his boyfriend was out or something like that. "Where do they live?" he asked not meaning to sound so eager.

"A couple blocks from here." the teen said. He gave Matt directions, but the 'couple of blocks' turned out to be halfway across town. It was where lots of similar looking houses stood side by side separated by a white painted fence. Few houses stood out and of course Near and his boyfriend lived in one of the houses that stood out like a sore thumb. It was painted a baby blue color with a white front door and dark colored shingles. It seemed big, but plain. The fence around the lawn, which looked like a bright, healthy green color, was a sickly yellow color, unlike the other fences. The bushes around the houses produced what seemed like millions of red roses.

It smelled nice, but Matt wondered why anybody would like to have so many roses. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he inhaled deeply to calm himself. Releasing, and then taking in a deep breath he knocked a few times before holding his breath. He waited for several seconds then knocked twice more, more loudly. An unfamiliar ginger answered the door. And the look on his face, a scowl and annoyed, half-lidded eyes, let the redhead know that he wasn't welcomed, not at all.

He had dark green eyes and, well, short ginger hair. His skin was pale, but not as pale as it could have been, yet it was not tan, or so Matt thought. The ginger was well muscled yet had a slender figure. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt with denim jeans and dark brown leather boots. The ginger was maybe, an inch or two taller than him. Matt could sense that he was not welcomed and that the ginger hated him even though they didn't know each other. The redhead felt very uncomfortable around the ginger.

"What do you want?" The ginger demanded curtly. "If this isn't important then piss off."

Matt blinked. The language used by the ginger reminded him that of Mello. Was this…an anti-Mello? He had no idea. He just stood there for another second blinking and gawking slightly. Then he finally spoke. "Oh, um, is Near here?"

"Yeah, but he's not feeling good."

"Oh. Well can I see him?"

"Whatever." The ginger growled through gritted teeth. "Make it quick though. I'm busy and don't have time to watch _two_ immature children." The redhead was no idiot and knew what the jerk was implying. Matt gave him an offended glare that the ginger seemed to wave off. "Who are you anyways?" he asked as Matt entered the house indignantly. The door closed behind them in silence.

The redhead knew better than giving his real name, as Mello had reminded him tons of other times that it was dangerous and better to just lie. It saved him lots of times before. "Matt. My name is Matt Jeevas." he replied after a brief moment. The ginger nodded sighing pessimistically. "My name is Jace Goode. I'm Near's, rather, Nate's boyfriend."

There was a moment where they both stood frozen in silence.

"Sorry," Jace said after a while, "some loser woke Nate and me up early this morning around midnight. Honestly what idiot calls at midnight?"

Matt blushed, as he gave Jace an angry glare. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Sorry." The ginger murmured again. "I'm just tired." He added quietly with a yawn. Matt sighed nodding understandingly. Mello was always crabby if he was woke up early too, but Matt had a feeling that it wasn't just getting up early that disturbed the ginger. It was just…well…he didn't know, but was sire that whatever it was it wasn't good. After a second or two the redhead was given directions to a room upstairs. He thanked the ginger before heading upstairs. It had a label in the center of the door written in black letters, 'Sick Room'. Matt snorted feeling a smile creep onto his face finding it quite odd.

The smile finished as soon as he entered the room. He was shocked to see Near lying in a bed with bandages all over his torso and his arms were also bandaged, but not as badly as his torso. His throat had a bandage across the center. Near had a matching pair of bruised cheeks and a huge ugly bruise blossomed on his forehead. He was just sitting there with half-lidded eyes that seemed to have recently spilt tears. Matt also noted that Near appeared quite, quite pale. The little albino looked to Matt with wide, surprised gray eyes.

"M-Matt? Why are you he-here?" he asked seeming dazed.

"I came to see if you were okay." Matt said taking a step towards the bed. "What happened to you?"

"J-Jace tried to p-put medicine on m-me, but I d-d-didn't want him to-oo, so we had a-a little f-fight."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no!" Near said shaking his head as though what Matt had asked was obscene. "Ja-Jace would no-not ever h-hurt m-me. Jace just wa-wanted to he-help." Near said looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look the redhead in the eyes. He just felt so disgusting and filthy. The redhead sighed looking over the teen's bandaged body. "What happened?" he asked the younger boy. "Those bandages look like they might be covering some nasty stuff."

"N-nothing happened."

"Yeah, sure, nothing happened." Matt said sarcastically. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Near suddenly coughed and then wheezed slightly. It was obvious to Matt that Near was sick, but he wondered if he was really going to be okay or not, because as Near nodded Matt felt most unconvinced. "You sure?" he asked worriedly.

Near didn't understand why the redhead seemed so concerned as the emotions Matt was displaying to the albino. Near didn't know why Matt sounded so caring, so concerned, but it confused him and at the same time frightened him. He didn't understand, as Near had been deprived of those emotions for years now. There was only lust, violence, lies, weakness, longing and fear in the world he currently resided in. He looked to the redhead with discomfort. It puzzled Matt, but he was more concerned with the boy's wounds and illness. Giving another nod Near pulled the covers up to cover most of his torso.

"If you need help or get into any trouble just call me okay?" Matt said, writing his phone number down on a piece of paper that had been inside the nightstand's drawer beside the bed. Near simply nodded even though he didn't plain on calling the redhead…at all.

"I suppose I should get going, before Mello wakes up anyway."

"Mello?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. Don't tell anybody, but he could be a really regal bitch at times. I mean he's domineering, he can be a real control-freak at times and that just makes the list longer, he's demanding…sometimes…he has a love for leather and chocolate. Mello just loves to right, so I have _got _to be wrong. He likes black, which can just make a guy feel downright depressed."

Near listened as he felt that he should hear Matt's confessions, besides he thought that Matt was beginning to ramble. The redhead continued speaking and Near continued to listen in silent interest.

"He can be really rough and likes to smack me around every now and then. He's so damn emotional and acts religious when he wants to, but not all the time. God you'd think he was bipolar or something when he gets into his mood swings. I know he's a he, because he has a penis and I know that for a fact since we have sexual relations from time to time. But it wouldn't kill him to be gentle every now and then. I mean do I need to give the bastard some sign? I don't always want it to be rough and dirty. It's so-"

"Does Mello rape Matt?"

This question brought Matt out of his thoughts and back to reality he looked to Near slightly confused as to what brought the question into the boy's mind.

"No. If I don't wanna have sex Mels doesn't make me, well, if we're sober he doesn't make me, people do crazy things when they're drunk, why?"

"Matt is making Mello out to be a rather bad person."

"No." Matt said shaking his head. "Mello has his good points."

"Such as?"

"He could be nice." The redhead paused to think for a few minutes. "He's smart and fun and forgiving…some of the time…Mello is good-looking. He's confident, strong, ambitious, kind…when he wants to be…energetic, yeah, my Mels is really energetic. He's pretty talkative, too. Mello is hard to figure out, but he's a great leader. He has awesome social skills, and well, I just love him like crazy, despite the fact he could be a pain in the ass more than a million times a week. Besides he usually just hurts me when I act dumb or do something to hurt him. Mels likes to get pay back."

Near nodded. "Mello sounds interesting." He said quietly. Matt smiled a bit. "Yeah," the redhead agreed, "but I don't think you'll get along with him. You guys are like polar opposites." Near nodded once more for the umpteenth time. "Anywayz, I should be getting home, see ya later." Matt said giving Near a wave and then left. Sighing Near knew that Jace would be up after him after Matt was out of the house; he suddenly regretted that Matt had come to see if he was okay.

Matt was just worried that he was going to be in trouble with Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Two Days Later~**

Near lay curled in a corner of the attic closet whimpering as quietly as he could. It was game time and the game that his aggressive lover had chosen for them to play was hide-and-seek. Jace was prowling through the house in a rage and holding onto a baseball bat. There had been only a few occasions when Jace had become so violent that he decided to attack Near with a bat and those occasions normally left him with broken bones. So Near hid in the furtherest corner of the closet, up in the attic, he could get awaiting the moment Jace found him and beat him half to death or perhaps Near would be lucky and he'd finally be able to be forced into the eternal sleep, which his parents had tried to send him to numerous times in his childhood. He felt himself tense up as he felt his leg cramp up, badly. He was quiet as he massaged the cramp away. Near, then resumed sitting in his position staying as silent as he could manage.

Breathing unevenly, he held his breath hearing somebody coming close to the closet. The door opened slowly, making it squeak on its rusty hinges. "Found you." Jace muttered, before lifting the bat high over his head, and then brought it down as hard as he could.

Near ducked out of the way rolling out of the closet and heading for the stairs. He ran down them and headed for the other stairs, which would lead him down stairs, but something made contact with the back of his head and he fell to the floor groaning in pain. Jace grabbed him by his ankles before he could struggle or break free. He barely realized he was being tossed onto their bed until he blinked his eyes a few times. Near looked to Jace, pleading silently for mercy, but Jace didn't show mercy. He held the bat loosely in his left hand looking down upon the white teen with obvious disgust.

"You were so easy to catch." He sneered. "You're a pathetic little bitch."

_I am sorry, so, so sorry._ Near thought remorsefully.

There was the sound of something smashing. Near winced ever so slightly breathing even more unevenly now, as terror overflowed from him. He wanted to cry, but knew that that would just show weakness and that would only encourage Jace to bash him up even more. Near knew that he didn't want that. He _really _didn't want that.

"Are you awake?" he asked tightening his grip on the bat. Near nodded weakly groaning as he attempted to sit up. He yelped in pain, and then fell back against the mattress. Large dark colored eyes filled to the brim with tears. Near hadn't processed what happened until he felt blood trickle down his face. He felt his leg get hit over and over. It wasn't hard enough to break bone, but it sure hurt something fierce. Jace dropped the bat and left the room after that. Near wanted to move, but knew that his beating was far from over.

If Jace was in as bad a mood as he had made out then this was just the beginning. _Run!_ Some far away instinct shouted at him. _Run! Run for your life!_

He sat up and stumbled over to the doorway. He peeked out, seeing that Jace was nowhere to be seen. He then headed for the attic, hoping to find a better hiding place than the one he previously had. But before he was even a foot close to reaching the stairs something, no, someone punched him in the center of his back. He fell to the ground and allowed himself to be drug back to the bedroom. Nothing was said until he was back on the mattress of the bed and the bedroom door was clicked locked.

"Now, things will be worse for you." Jace hissed menacingly. Near only groaned regretting his actions. He knew it was his fault if he hadn't attempted to hide, then maybe Jace wouldn't have to hurt him any worse. Inhaling a shaky breath Near watched as the ginger advanced towards him with a belt. He swallowed knowing what was more than likely going to happen. The albino thought of two possible scenarios that could occur.

Neither was good.

Both included a lot of pain, though.

As the belt was wrapped around his throat his breathing hitched more from panic than anything else at the moment. Sure he was in pain and his breathing was uneven, but that didn't seem to matter as his air supply was drained from him. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his hands until blood seeped through the pale skin, dripping onto the bed.

After a while his mouth opened and he tried to inhale, whilst his face became a bright red color from lack of oxygen. Jace slapped him hard across the face. Near whimpered and was hit again. He knew better than to voice his need.

It was only human that he thrashed and struggled, but no matter how much he had the urge to do that he fought against it. The first time he had struggled he'd been choked half to death before Jace loosened his grip, so he knew from that single experience that Jace would tighten his grip if there were any struggling and loosen if he kept still and let himself be suffocated. The only bright side he could think of to this was that if something went wrong then he'd die and wouldn't have to worry about anybody hurting him anymore.

After a few minutes the pressure was relieved from his throat and he inhaled shakily, silently. The air felt good, nice and cool, going into his lungs, although he had to cough as he exhaled. Near's body shook uncontrollably. Nevertheless, he let Jace tie the belt around his wrists so tight that the circulation was blocked. His hands went numb after a while. Did he complain? No. He knew better than to do that Near had been taught, by Jace himself, to keep his mouth shut, but when the albino really thought about it his parents had worked on him when they were alive more to be quiet and detached than anyone else ever had. Near bit his tongue gingerly as he tried to move his fingers a bit, but felt nothing.

He watched, as his hands became, literally, a horrible dark purple color. Jace undid the belt and slowly, very slowly, the color returned to normal. Jace moved down to his ankles tying them so tight that his feet became a horrible dark purple color. He never known why, but it seemed as though Jace liked that purple color on his skin, perhaps, he thought it added color. The ginger had always liked to 'add colors' to his lover's blank flesh.

Watching as the color went back to normal Near realized that maybe, no, definitely Jace had left noticeable bruising around his neck, wrists and ankles. As soon as the ginger was up off the bed and apparently done tormenting the albino Near sat up and brought the bruising to his attention. Jace rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Of course there is bruises, you idiot."

_Are bruises_, Near thought silently correcting the ginger's grammar. He looked to Jace and touched his throat gingerly. "People will ask questions." He muttered noticing that his voice was hoarse, sort of raspy. "H-how can I hide it?" he rasped.

"Make-up. Ribbons. I really don't care."

Near took a deep breath coughing as he exhaled.

"As long as you keep your mouth shut and keep yourself appearing nice and pretty then nobody should ask any questions in relation to the way you look, but if questions are asked you should know how to lie. If you could lie about how your dear mommy and daddy died then I'm sure you can lie about a few damn bruises."

Near winced at the spiteful tone. _That was different. It was life or death. I _had_ to lie or else I'd have died._ Near thought bitterly as Jace grabbed the bat and left the room. Silently, secretly he wished he'd just died, because that would be a nice respite to his life thus far. He was in pain, alone, afraid, angry, confused, and in need of some painkillers.

Sighing Near decided to get something for his aching throat. Before he could get downstairs, however, there was a ringing downstairs that stopped after a short while. "Hey," he heard Jace yell from the kitchen, "phone call for you!"

Tensing Near padded downstairs. The phone was practically thrown at him. He briefly wondered who it was before he answered, feeling uncertain knowing that Jace was watching him with a steely glare. "H-hello?" he answered nervously. He looked to Jace, but saw that he was keeping that steely glare was still stuck on him. It made him feel so nervous and so afraid of what would happen if he spoke another word.

"Hi," Matt answered, "Near are you still sick?"

"No." He replied looking to Jace for approval. The ginger nodded encouraging him to continue speaking. He licked his lips, which felt dry, as he thought of what he should say next. "I…um…just have a sore throat today. I feel so much better than before."

"Really? That's great. I was just wondering if you'd like to spend today with me. You know, since we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Um…I don't think Jace will like that, Matt."

"He isn't the boss of you just come over!" the redhead seemed to whine from his side of the phone. "Please? Mello doesn't want to do anything with me today and I'm so bored! Besides, you guys are the two most important people in my life, so I figured that if you guys met each other and got to know each other, then I will be able to be happy knowing that you won't kill each other some day after I die from lung cancer."

"Matt has cancer?"

"Nah, but I smoke, so ya know it's probably just a matter of fifty or sixty, hell maybe seventy years from now and I'll die of cancer." He said with a chuckle. "Not likely seeing as Mel will probably make me stop sometime or another."

"Oh. I-I am important?"

"Yeah. I _did_ say you were _one _of the _two _most important people in my life, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll come over?"

"I-I don't know where Matt lives and as I said before I do not think Jace would like that."

"Gods," Matt groaned, "do you let that creep run your life? I mean that could explain why you were as sick as you were. He may be nice and all, but he gave me a bad feeling, a real bad feeling. Know what I mean?"

Near nodded more to himself than to Matt. He knew exactly what Matt meant, but he couldn't speak honestly. "No, I don't." He lied looking at Jace who had an eyebrow quirked questioningly. Near listened as Matt continued to speak.

"You have a brain of your own," he said sounding idle, "you know that right Near? You should really think for yourself. I mean you're a person too. If you wanna come over today then you should come over, so what's it gonna be?"

"I-I don't know."

That was when Jace grabbed the phone from him and started to do the speaking, which made Near feel so much better. He just felt so much pressure having to make that single decision. Perhaps that was why Jace was his seme. He made decisions so easily, he didn't regret things as Near did, he gave orders easily, and he made sure that those orders were obeyed. Near didn't admire him for that, if anything it was what made Near frightened of him, no everything about Jace scared him. His smile, his scent, his touch, his glare, his disapproval, his sick sex fantasies, and, well, _everything_ about him just scared poor Near like a Halloween monster scares little children.

The phone was suddenly slammed back onto its cradle and Jace turned to the unemotional boy. "Get cleaned up." The ginger growled. "You're going over there and I don't wanna hear any arguments from you, got that mister?"

"Yes." Near nodded before giving his lover a questioning look. "Why am I going over there? Doesn't Jace hate Matt?"

"Of course I hate that carroty son of a bitch I want him to rot in Hell!" he snapped slapping Near across the face. "If I don't send you over there, though, then he may start to snoop around and you know what I will have to do to that stupid…stupid…ugh! That prissy bitch! Do you know what I'll have to do to that carroty prissy bitch then?"

Near shook his head because in all honesty he had no desire to know what Jace would do.

"I'd kill him! I would stab him over and over and over…." He trailed off to let out a cry of fury. He then punched Near in the gut causing the boy to fall backwards. "Do you understand me? I will kill that carroty son of a bitch if I catch him snooping around here."

"P-please don't kill him." Near sniffled trembling. "I understand."

"Good." He said darkly. He smirked but fury still shown in his eyes like an intense fire that was ready to engulf everything. "Now get moving you second-rate whore!"

Near picked himself up feeling a bit dazed from the blow. Heading for the bedroom to find some new, fresh, clean clothes that weren't covered in sweat, blood, tears, dust and who knew what else. He sighed staring at the bruise, which was wrapped around his neck like a sick, purple choker. Shuddering he pulled out some white ribbon and tied it around his throat he done the same to his wrists. Near made sure that it wasn't too loose or tight, but was against his skin firm enough to hide the soft bruised skin. He then made sure that his white socks covered his ankles completely. They did and the bruises were hidden.

Near then went to the bathroom and pulled out his make-up kit Jace had gotten him not too long after they had started to date. He liked to beat his uke even then when Near could have left him at any time, but he didn't and now he regretted it, because he was drawn in too far by Jace's web of deceit and cruelty. Now, oh _now_, Near was too afraid to so much as _think_ of escape. Because deep down he felt that if he were to be brave enough to try and run Jace would find, and then _kill_ him for that.

Focused on the matter at hand, Near used some facial powder that matched his skin tone exactly to cover up his black eye, the bruises around his jaw line, and the small bruises that speckled his throat and face. He didn't want to take chances so he made sure that the powder was covering every single inch of purple that wasn't covered by his clothing.

Satisfied he presented himself to Jace who gave a small nod of approval, and then gave him very specific directions to Matt's house. "Just think of what I'll do to you if you let him see any bruises." The ginger said glaring at him dangerously. Near nodded letting a soft whimper escape before he padded towards the door.

He left quietly taking his time to get to Matt's house.

The longer the walk the longer it'd take before he got to Matt's and then he had to go home. He'd much rather avoid both homes, as he felt he was going to fall victim to abuse in either house. It didn't matter if it was Jace or Matt, who claimed to be his friend, Near just felt like he was going to get beaten or pushed around wherever he went. So he did not smile or show signs of joy when he got to his destination.

He simply knocked a few times and waited for a few minutes. Matt answered the door, but Near heard yelling and loud noises coming from some other room. "Is everything okay?" he asked as Matt waited for him to come inside. "Yeah." He replied with a small chuckle, "I just forgot to buy Mr. Chocoholic some more candy and he's throwing a temper tantrum like it'll get him his candy, nothing new or exciting. Let's go upstairs you look scared to death."

Near entered the house watching as Matt closed the door behind him loudly. Near jumped slightly. The fact Mello was being so loud didn't help his uneasiness. "I don't like loud noises…or mean people…." Near mumbled. Matt stopped turning to look at Near who was surprised that Matt was giving him a look of total shock. What the redhead had to say made Near feel all the more uneasy. Matt said feeling very sympathetic towards the albino, "You're a brave kid Near."

There was a moment of silence, then Near saw a flash of black behind Matt and the next thing he knew Matt was on the floor in a headlock. The two wrestled playfully, but it brought back some unpleasant memories for the albino.

Near quickly found himself against the wall not inside his friend's house, but suddenly back in his old house. The house he lived in with his parents. The old sickly gray one that wasn't suitable for people to really live in, but his parents had bought at a cheap price.

It smelled musty in the winter and like a bar in the summer and spring it smelled like burning pine and in the fall the house smelled of dry blood. How the scents switched with the season Near didn't know, but found them to be unbearable. The lights were always dimmed. The house had only a total of four windows. Two were located in the attic, while the other two were in the living room. The blinds were always shut, though.

The sickly pink carpet had horrible patchy white stains here and there like bleach was just sprayed about carelessly. The walls had paint and wallpaper peeling in various places. The ceiling leaked and the floorboards creaked and sometimes Near swore he heard rats running around up inside the attic, no, they were raccoons. Sometimes if you flipped a light switch in the bathroom the appliances in the kitchen would begin to work.

The furniture, mostly the chairs and couches, had burnt spots somewhere on the fabric from where cigarettes or cigars were put out on them. Some of the furniture smelled of booze or had the disgusting odor of wet dogs. Most of the wood furniture was scuffed up and wobbly. The green mint colored tiled floors of the kitchen and bathroom were warped and horribly discolored. The air condition never really worked always spewing ice instead of cold air or the smell of smoke instead of warm air.

Near remembered when child services visited and disapproved of the conditions saying that they should be better. On several occasions he was almost taken away, but Near always made excuses for his parents saying they planned to fix this or planned to buy that to replace what was broken, but of course they weren't.

His father was always too busy working his three to four jobs to really do much. And his mother almost always roamed the streets at some point in the day when she wasn't working her job as a secretary. Yes, he knew she roamed the streets to secretly sell drugs and her body in exchange for money or weed. But of course he never mentioned this to any social or child services worker, because he knew that if he were taken away then he'd never see any of his friends again.

He didn't want that.

So he took one for the team and ignored the offers for a better home, a better life, as the workers almost always said. Not just for his friends, but also because he'd been told stories by his parents, mainly his father, of foster parents who abused or raped the children put into their custody. He felt afraid and perhaps a bit betrayed knowing this to be true, as he had looked things up on the internet and found most of the stories to be factual.

Near felt he'd much rather stay in that horrible home where he knew the situation and what he should and shouldn't do rather than go to a stranger's home where he didn't know anything. It wasn't a suitable place to raise a child, but it was home to Near whether he liked it or not. And he really did not.

"Near?" Matt's voice brought him back to reality. He blinked a few times switinching between looking at Matt's face and then Mello's. Both looked confused and maybe a bit worried. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You totally spaced out."

"Th-that happens sometimes."

"For half an hour?"

Near swallowed but nodded all the same. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." Matt said grabbing Near's wrist and dragging him upstairs. The albino couldn't help but to peer at Mello from over his shoulder. The blonde appeared slightly annoyed, maybe a bit disproving. Whatever that look meant it made Near feel sick. "M-maybe we shouldn't," he said to Matt who led him into a room, which he guessed was the bedroom, "he looked upset."

"He's always upset." Matt said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"O-okay."

He released Near's wrist to head over to a television, which was against the far wall on the ground, not sitting on a stand or anything, just there on the ground. He seemed to be fixing things up for some reason. Near sat on the bed looking at the carpeted floor. He didn't know what to do, so he just kept quiet while Matt messed around with the stuff across the room. After a short while the gamer caught his attention.

"Near!" he called making the albino's head snap instantly to look at him. Matt appeared rather surprised by his sudden reaction. "Um…Near?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Come over here."

"What does Matt want?" he asked a bit too timidly. Matt seemed to pout slightly at this question. "Video game!" the redhead whined childishly. "You should be good at it, seeing as you love toys and stuff. You were really good, last time we played, remember?"

"Not as good as Matt." Near mumbled. "I'll never be as good as Matt is at video games."

"Don't put yourself down." Matt said handing him a controller. "You may have improved since the last time we played a video game together. I remember that you were pretty good."

"Actually," Near said unsure if he should really speak or not, "I haven't played a video game since before my parents died. They told me to stop wasting my time on games, and then I met Jace and he hates video games, so I haven't been allowed to play any."

"What a bastard!" Matt exclaimed irritated. Near jumped slightly, but kept where he sat beside Matt. "He must be boring! Mello doesn't like video games as much as me, but ya know he'll play. Gods, do you even remember how to work a controller?"

Near nodded though he was unsure. Sighing Matt put a game in and soon they were playing some racecar game. Near noticed that Matt didn't have to look at his buttons or the screen to play, which meant that he was good at playing this game.

He struggled with the controls, but after a while of struggling Matt helped him out. Near was a bit shocked that the redhead would bother to help him, but accepted Matt's assistance all the same. He got the hang of it after a while, but Matt still beat him at the game, which displeased him a bit, since he hated losing, but he was used to it so it didn't trouble him as much as it would have before. After that the redhead put in a video game,_ Zelda_, which Matt said was an awesome game. Matt won again, but Near didn't really care he was just glad that things weren't as bad as he had expected them to be.

Once that was over Matt's cell phone began to ring. Near toyed with his hair while Matt talked to whoever it was on the phone. Near didn't really pay attention to what was said, but knew it had something to do with 'business' by the sounds of things. He'd heard Jace speak to superiors and Matt used the same respectful tone. Near started to tug relentlessly at a curl feeling a bit disconsolate at that moment. He didn't like being ignored, but then again he didn't want Matt to be angry with him, so he kept his mouth shut and kept himself as still as he could manage. By the time he finished speaking a smile graced his pale face. Near wondered briefly if that was a good thing.

"Good news." Matt said, "I've been called out to do some work, so you get to spend the rest of the time here with Mels. Isn't that great?"

"Actually, maybe I should just go home." Near said as Matt helped him to his feet. "I really do not think that Mello likes me all too much, if at all. I'm sorry."

"Forget about sorry." Matt said grinning. "What gives you that idea anyway?"

"He seemed to disapprove of Matt bringing me up here. I just got that feeling when I saw him looking at me."

"Pfft. Please, he was probably just feeling jealous or some other emotion. He has PMS despite the fact he's not a chick." Matt snorted with a smirk. "Like I said before, Near, he could be bitchy at times, but he's a great guy he'll really like you, in all honesty, I really think he will. I mean, I told him some things about you so he knows about the whole abusive parents things. He could sympathize with you there, if I should be truthful."

"His parents were abusive?"

"Hell yes. If you get him started he won't shut up about it. He'll complain and curse and the next thing you know he's drinking and then you are and then he will sink his hooks into you and make you into his little puppy dog…and well…forget about it." Matt said shaking his head once he realized he had begun the 'you' to mean him (Matt) and he felt a bit embarrassed about that, but he didn't say anything more.

Near blinked in confusion. He still allowed Matt to take his hand and lead him back downstairs where Mello was reading a book and munching on a bar of chocolate. Near felt very uneasy about this. If not for his trust in Matt then he'd have bolted for the door by now. That or he would have fell to the floor becoming a sobbing, pleading mess.

"What do you want?" Mello hissed obviously annoyed. "I thought you were playing with your new stupid boy toy."

Azure eyes were suddenly glaring at the albino spitefully.

"Put the claws away Mel," Matt said rolling his eyes, "I done said we're just friends. Anyways, I've got to go take care of some stuff. I need you to take care of him while I'm gone. I told him you guys could hang out together."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to engage in recreation with that?" the blonde questioned eyeing Near with distaste.

"Yeah." Matt said sounding a bit annoyed. "He's my friend and I want you guys to get along, so you're gonna spend some time together."

"No way." The blonde said reluctantly, "I refuse to have anything to do with him. He's your boy toy, so go play with him, Matty."

"Gods Mello!" Matt snapped. "He's just a friend! And I've done tons of stuff that I didn't want to for you, please, just this one thing. Please, if you do I'll give you a very special surprise later." He promised giving Mello a strange look that Near couldn't decipher.

Matt then bent down and kissed Mello's forehead. The blonde seemed to soften a bit after that. He nodded, but still seemed rather reluctant about doing as Matt asked. "Fine." He grumbled trying to hide a grin as it attempted to appear on his face. Ultimately the blonde hugged Matt and returned the kiss before whispering something to the redhead. Near felt a bit confused by the two elder boys' behavior. It was different than what he had become used to and therefore made no sense to him. He didn't have long to think about it before Matt left. He looked at the shut front door feeling a bit dazed for some reason. He looked at the blonde blankly as Mello shoved him down into a chair.

"Sit, be quiet, be still, and I won't attack you." He ordered as he plopped back down onto the couch. "Gods, Matt should know better than getting me concerned with freaky albinos and other creeps like that." He grumbled to himself as he chewed on his chocolate bar some more. Near done as told being quiet and motionless for the next half hour. Luckily, by that time Mello had cooled down and was ready to talk with him some.

"So," he began feeling rather uncomfortable, "Matt says you're a naïve and overly obedient kid. Is that true or what?"

He had a mischievous spark in his blue eyes. Near mumbled his reply. Mello didn't hear, but didn't bother asking what the response was. He didn't want to waste time re-asking questions that weren't important. Besides, that Mello really wanted that special surprise Matt promised him if he spent some of his time with Near.

"So, you had a bad life experience? With your parents."

"Yes." Near replied quietly. "Bad."

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, do you have any friends?"

"Matt."

"Other than Matt?"

Near shook his head.

"Okay. You dating anybody, you know other than the jerk Matt ranted about yesterday after getting home?" Mello asked wondering if this angelic looking boy had a dark, yet enlivening side to him. If this boy were as honest as his lover made him out to be then he was sure Near would tell him the truth. Near gave him a puzzled expression, then softened his gaze when he understood what Mello was hinting at. "I-I am not an adulterer I love Jace." He mumbled just loud enough for the blonde chocoholic to hear him. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever do anything exciting?" he asked in annoyance finding this boy to be rather boring. The next thing either of them knew Near was crying. His shoulders heaved and his breathing became ragged. Mello was a bit surprised, whilst Near just felt pathetic.

"I-I'm sorry." He said feeling like he was about to throw up. "S-sorry."

The blonde quickly decided to try to comfort the albino. Near cringed as Mello advanced upon him, but didn't resist when the blonde pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen. He wet a paper towel and gave it to Near. He dabbed at his eyes and cheeks until his tears stopped and he only hiccupped. When he finished his episode his face streaked by tearstains and his large, dark colored eyes were smooth as glass.

Rosy.

That was the only word that could describe his face. "Better?" Mello asked softly. Near nodded. It was a small nod that made Mello sigh. He tossed the paper towel in the trash then took a seat across from Near and that was when he finally noticed something was off about Near's skin around the boy's jaw line. He narrowed his azure eyes and caught Near's chin with the pad of his thumb and index finger making the small boy look him in the eyes, but Near's eyes dropped to the table immediately.

He was too frightened to stare the blonde in the eye. He just couldn't do it. Mello stared displeased at the ugly purple bruise, which covered the boy's jaw line and then he noticed a bit of discoloration shown around Near's eye. He was careful in wiping the make-up away, but Near still squirmed a bit from discomfort. "Your eye…." Mello muttered letting his voice trail off. He saw fear in Near's eyes and then turned his attention to the ribbons. He removed the one around Near's throat and thought he'd die from shock, same went for when he removed the ones around Near's wrists. His eyes went wide for a shocked moment, before returning to their normal size.

"What happened to you?"

"P-please don't tell." He begged. "D-don't tell…." His voice trailed off as he broke down into sobs again. Mello was confused and in all honesty a bit frightened for the boy. He seemed so upset. And despite his jealousy of Near Mello had a heart and felt sorry for him. He ran a comforting hand over Near's white tresses before speaking in what he hoped was a nice soothing tone.

"Shh, shh, I won't tell Matt anything just tell me what happened t-"

"No, no, no." Near sobbed trembling. He felt oddly chilled despite how warm the room was. "Don't tell Jace. He'll b-be so mad."

"Why does he know about this?"

Near shook his head.

"Then why would he be mad?"

"H-he'll b-be angry I d-didn't tell him." Near hiccupped. "I should have told him." He blurted out breathlessly.

"Calm down, calm down!" Mello said hoping to keep the poor boy from hyperventilating, as he was already thrown into disarray. "Let's start with who bruised you up so badly." The elder boy said softly.

"I-I don't kn-know." He choked out. "I do-don't know w-who did it."

"How could you not?"

"I was at-attacked th-the other da-day."

"You mean some guy just jumped you and attacked you for no apparent reason?" he questioned dubiously. Near nodded sobbing even worse than before. He seemed to stick with that story, so it went unchanged when the blonde asked him about it several minutes later.

Mello sighed watching as Near started to calm down a bit. Mello studied the bruise that was coiled around Near's throat like a snake. He recognized it being a marking left behind after strangulation was attempted. His dad had been into trying to strangle him. A belt, rope, socks, pillowcase, cord, chain, rusty wire, ribbon, nylon, shoelace, you name it and Mello would bet that his father would have tried it. The markings were always different, yet always the same in some way. Mello knew the marks left behind from it and for a moment he couldn't help but to rub at his throat gingerly remembering how painful it was to be suffocated and helpless in stopping your air supply from depleting.

It was reasonable that whoever jumped Near would have tried to strangle him, but why hit him in the face when that was done? It was so much easier to just strangle and run than it was to beat somebody to death. Another thing that made the blonde feel suspicious was why Near hadn't told anybody about it. Sure he was quiet, but who would honestly keep quiet if they were attacked and almost killed? It just didn't add up, but Near stuck to his story until he finally decided to just forget about asking about it.

"We're still gonna tell Matt though."

"Why?"

"He's your friend for one and would like to know. Reason two is because he'll find out sooner or later, so might as well tell him as soon as he gets back. And reason three is because you could lean on his shoulder and cry. Trust me he won't mind like I do."

"Sorry."

"What's with all this damn apologizing?" the blonde grumbled with a smirk. "To hell with your sorries. You didn't do anything wrong and besides that I'm just getting sick and tired of you apologizing for no reason at all! Seriously. Apologize when you go to bed with Matt and wake up with a major hangover."

Near's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he realized that Mello was only joking. Mello laughed as he realized that Near thought he was actually serious. _You're certainly amusing now._ He thought with a devious smirk. Mello brought his face close to Near's making the albino blush a deep red color.

Chuckling he pulled back amused with the reaction he received. "So, what do you like to do?" he asked hoping that it would end up killing some more time. Maybe Matt would be back soon and then he could get away from this strange, little albino whom he still felt uncomfortable to be around, especially now when he had some suspicions about him.

"I like toys." He muttered keeping all eye contact to the floor. "I guess I like toys."

"Hmm, do you got a lot of them?" the blonde asked.

Near shook his head. "Jace says that they're a waste of time, so he won't permit me to have any."

Mello quirked an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yes." Near replied as he nodded. "He doesn't like my…games." He muttered the last part so quietly that Mello barely heard him. This subject was definitely saying something that the blonde knew was familiar. He decided to keep on this subject.

"Why doesn't he like your games?"

"He thinks they're boring."

"So what? Does he have games he likes to play?"

"He makes up his own games. I like snow."

"And I like sunlight." The blonde replied rolling his eyes. "What kind of games does he make up, exactly?" he questioned determined to keep this conversation on track. Near shrugged. It wasn't an answer and the more he avoided Mello's gaze the more the chocoholic blonde felt that he was hiding something.

Something about where those bruises really came from. Mello was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He had a guess at who really bruised the poor boy up. Mello opened his mouth to speak, but at that time the phone started to ring.

Glaring at it he got up and checked caller ID before he turned to look at Near hoping that he wouldn't put up an argument. Then again if he did that would be a bit of relief seeing as the blonde's suspicions were anything, but good. "It's Matt. Could you please go sit in the living room until I finished with this?" There was no relief however as the small albino nodded in compliance. Near obeyed and padded off to the living room. When Mello finished speaking on the phone he joined Near in the living room seeming rather relaxed and happy.

"Mello?" Near asked partially from terror, but mostly from concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm frickin terrific!" he said happily. "Matt didn't screw anything up and I guess we could play a game seeing as that dork told me where he hid all the wind-up toys and board games. Your visit is gonna be all right from here on out or so I'm guessing."

Mello grabbed Near's wrist and took him upstairs to a small room that had lots of junk in it. "Storage room." Mello said as though that would explain everything. Near stood in the doorway while he dug around the room until he found a board and some game pieces. He smiled at Near who wondered what game they were about to play.

"Feel like playing snakes and latters?"

Near nodded.

"Hmm, how about the candyland board game?"

Near nodded.

"Chess?"

Near nodded.

"Wind up dinosaurs."

Another nod.

"Checkers?"

Nod.

"Um, barrel of monkeys. Think you'll want to play with that?"

Nod.

"Scrabble?"

Nod.

"Here is a trivia game, feel like it?"

Nod.

"How about this bean bag game. I dunno why Matt has it, but I guess it'll help us kill some time. Hmm, maybe he has some more mechanical toys around here someplace."

Nod.

"Hey, I just found some finger puppets. Do ya want to play with those?"

Nod.

"Hey, look a robot!" Mello said.

Near watched as he pulled a small wind-up robot from a box full of gadgets Matt had been meaning to throw out for the past three or so years, but never did. Near's eyes widened a bit as Mello shown it to him. He liked it. The way it looked and the way it was held so that the metal on its body made the light bounce off. Not only did Near like it, but he wanted it. Immediately, without thought, the albino snatched it from Mello's hands and began to examine it. The blonde chuckled. "Obsessed much?" he teased dropping the toys and games into a basket that was sitting beside the door. Near didn't hear him, as he was too engrossed in studying and admiring how the robot looked.

"Come on you can play with that thing as much as you like downstairs. I don't wanna spend another second here. Its pretty creepy."

"Of course, I think I will really like these games Mello." Near said happily cuddling the robot to his chest as a small child would a teddy bear. "It's been a long while since I played a nice game and didn't get-" he quickly cut himself off and rethought what he should say, "since I didn't lose." He said instead of what he had begun to say.

"So you think you'll win against me playing all these board games?" Mello chuckled thinking that Near was sounding a bit overconfident. "You're on."

So they played all the board games Mello had found in the cluttered storage room and as Near had said he won them all. Mello didn't like that, but didn't say anything about it. After that they put the board games up and Mello watched Near as he entertained himself with the toys Mello laid before him. The blonde sat on the couch while Near played with the toys, obviously enjoying himself.

"I guess you aren't as bad as I initially thought." Mello said smirking.

Near smiled for a moment then went back to his pokerfaced expression. After a while Mello found himself listening to the boy who was humming some sort of techy tune. He munched on some chocolate whilst Near hummed that tune and watched the wind-up toys march back and forth across the carpet.

Matt got back a while after things became quiet. Near had to show him the bruises.

He did the first thing that Mello had done, which was fall into a stunned, but temporary silence. Near shown him the bruises fearing that the redhead would be angry, but that wasn't what happened. What happened was that Matt started to question him about them and pin the blame on Jace. While it _was_ his fault, technically speaking, Near shook his head knowing that if he told them the truth, then Jace would bash him up as soon as he got back home. So he defended the ginger. Of course Matt believed him and stopped questioning and blaming and just gave the albino a comforting hug, which wasn't really all that consoling. Then Near had to leave after that. Mello and Matt both told him good-bye and he gave them a timid, but polite good-bye in return.

The walk home was quiet and lonely, but that was okay because he liked the silence and the fact that he was alone just meant that he wouldn't be harmed by anybody. Once home he found that the front door was unlocked. He was rather grateful for that. He remembered one time Jace had locked him out of the house for the night in the dead of winter and he was forced to sleep on the front lawn. It was mostly horrible because it was so cold out. He inhaled the stench of cigarette smoke the moment he entered the house.

"Jace? I'm home." He said quietly hoping that he could use the excuse of being unheard to get a light punishment instead of a cruel beating that night. He felt a bit worried when there was no response or any sounds in the entire house. Near headed for the living room, but stopped when he saw light coming from the doorway. Swallowing his fear he peered into the room and was horrified to see what he did.

Near was so shocked and terrified that a scream ripped itself from his throat.

Jace looked at him with a glare. He was quick to move and grabbed the small boy by the shoulders. "Shut up!" he growled angrily. Slapping Near he kept his grip firm. He then took a handful of the albino's hair. Forcing the boy into the next room he shoved Near to the floor in front of the corpse, which had freshly spilt blood all around the head. The albino saw the coffee table had blood around the edge already begging to dry. A mental image painted itself in his mind. It wasn't pretty, not at all.

"What do you see?" the ginger asked.

"I-I…I…I…." Near sputtered not knowing what to say. He shook his head in disbelief and looked to Jace with wide eyes.

"Wrong answer." He snarled grabbing Near by the collar of his pajama shirt. He forced him onto the couch. Pinning him down the ginger pulled a cigarette out from an ashtray, which sat on the edge of the coffee table. Near's throat felt dry as he watched the ginger fearfully. His body shook from terror. His heart felt like it was about to burst.

"What did you see?"

Near's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He couldn't speak. His mouth was dry and his throat felt sore. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't say he'd seen nothing. After all he had just seem a brutal murdered person lying on a floor he had to look at every day of his life. He suddenly realized that his shirt was being unbuttoned and his pants were slowly being tugged off. Fear choked him as he tried to plead with Jace to stop. He wanted to tell Jace what he wanted to hear, to cry, to plead, to beg, to speak he wanted to say something to make the elder male stop what he was doing.

Near watched as his clothes were discarded piece by piece until he was naked. The ginger remained clothed, but kept that lit cigarette held between his first two fingers. He then brought it down onto the inside of Near's left thigh. The albino screeched. Several more times he was asked what he'd seen, but he couldn't speak so Jace continued to stub the cigarette onto the smaller male's flesh.

"What did you see whore?"

"N-nothing!" Near choked out at last. "N-nothing! I saw nothing!"

Jace smiled. "That is right. Now, I want you to clean this mess up while I dispose of the body. Tomorrow if anybody comes here and asks about a missing little girl what do you say?"

"I-I know nothing."

"That's right. What else?"

"I d-don't say anything else."

"Right." He said and then he cruelly smashed the cigarette into the smaller boy's pale flesh burning it enough to draw blood. Near screeched and sobbed loudly. "Will you be an obedient bitch and get to it. Oh, and if I find out you've cleaned yourself up, then I'll bash that ugly face of yours in, get it?" Near nodded frantically hoping that he would be released. As soon as he saw Near understood him perfectly Jace stood up and took the body away. Near wouldn't ever forget the look on that girl's face.

So frightened.

So hurt.

He knew he'd have nightmares about this later, but couldn't help but despair about the nightmare he currently lived. He just wanted it to end, the pain, frustration, fear, confusion, anger, hatred, and constant concern. He just wanted it all to end. No, he wanted to please Jace so things like that wouldn't happen. It wasn't in the ginger's nature to be kind. Near knew that. Just as he knew it was almost impossible for him to make Jace satisfied for more than a couple of seconds. It was like Jace had to be causing or witnessing others pain, fear etc for him to truly be happy. It was just something else that Near realized could go on the list of 'Jace Malfunctions' or whatever.

It was easier to please Mello or Matt, but Near knew that Jace wasn't anything like them. He was difficult. That was okay, though, because Near would keep trying even if it made him hate himself. He would try to make the ginger happy, because when Jace was happy then Near wasn't in pain.

And even if it were a brief happiness that he made the ginger feel that was okay.

Because it was a brief moment when he wasn't in agony.

* * *

**Please, excuse some grammatical errors if I overlooked any. Thank you.**

**:^)**

**~Fairylust~**


	4. Chapter 4

Near lay terrified and helpless in the attic. Blood bubbled from between his lips. His head hurt, but that was probably just because Jace had smashed like three or so wine bottles over it when Near tried to struggle against him. That was probably the other reason as to why his hair was a strange purple-red color. The albino's vision was a bit blurry from tears that wouldn't spill from his partially open eyes. He sniffled only smelling blood and alcohol. The ginger had nudged him in the side a little while ago asking him why he couldn't move as though he'd done nothing wrong. Near knew it was probably because his legs hurt too badly to support what little weight he had. And the blood, which stained the pure white clothing, he wore only shown where other wounds were.

Wounds that nobody would bother to treat properly. Wounds that would no doubt worsen and make him sick. He sniffled, as he recalled how upset Jace was when he didn't even try to get up. It led to his legs getting abused. The only comfort he truly had at that point in time was knowing that the ginger was gone and not going to hurt him for the time being, but that comfort was short lived.

Then cruelly snatched from him.

He groaned as he heard the door to the attic open. It was the ginger with one of his friends. Jace grabbed his ankles and the accomplice grabbed his wrists. They carried him to the stairs and then tossed him down. _Despair was sure to follow._ He thought to himself as he lay at the bottom of the stairs with fresh tears flooding his gaze.

"What should we do now?"

"Help me get him down to the basement." Jace said with an evil smile painted on his face. "Just because he's a little hurt doesn't mean he can't do what he's supposed to."

**~Three Hours Later Elsewhere~**

"What do you think has him so busy?" Matt asked as he lay on the arm of the couch with Mello sitting beside him.

"Why don't you go do something other than talk about your oh, so precious albino boy toy?" Mello snapped angrily. "Do something useful why don't you?"

Matt gave him his 'hurt puppy' look before slinking off upstairs to no doubt play some games. That was what Mello guessed anyway. It seemed to be the redhead's comfort to play games when he felt upset or angry or just out of sorts. The blonde sighed frustrated with himself for being so angry with Matt just because, furtively, he couldn't stop thinking of Near himself, thinking of how scared he had looked when the blonde had found those bruises, thinking of how ugly those bruises were wrapping around his pale flesh. Mello could only think about the previous day when he saw Near's bruises.

It just bothered him for some reason he couldn't figure out, but what he was sure of was that he wasn't gonna shake the feeling of something bad until he found out the truth behind those bruises. Inhaling deeply, shakily he stood up and headed upstairs to get Matt's laptop. He was surprised at the sight, which greeted him.

The redhead lay stretched out across the bed fast asleep with his hand on the keys of his favorite laptop. Apparently he'd been hacking the previous night, which prevented him from going to bed. Sighing in annoyance Mello took the laptop and sat it in his lap seeing that Matt had hacked into some prison files. It bewildered the blonde.

_What were you looking for?_ He wondered giving the unconscious redhead a puzzled look. He scrolled down the list and stopped in the Gs. The name seemed to scream disaster. Jace Goode. The name was there on the screen in a list of prisoners.

He swallowed before clicking the name. A pass code was required. He licked his lips as he looked back to Matt who seemed to be lying on a notepad that was covered up halfway. The blonde pulled it out and saw numbers scrawled out beside categories. The categories were listed as: password(s), pass code(s), special numbers, and then there was a smudged writing next to the number 46321.

Taking his chances he typed the number in. It took several minutes for it to load, but Mello was in all the same. He was just surprised by the record that popped up along with the ginger's name. He'd unquestionably been a very bad person and deserved to be locked up without a chance to escape.

Jace Goode was responsible for breaking and entering, possession of illegal drugs, pedophilia, animal cruelty, molesting a minor, stalking, destruction of state property, shoplifting, child pornography, manslaughter, domestic violence, and two accounts of murder.

He had already had two strikes against him. Mello knew that he just needed one more strike and it was a lifetime imprisonment for him. As he read he found that he would have gotten that third strike for murder, but he had an alibi to bail him out. Apparently, when taken to court a relative of the deceased victims, much to Mello's surprise, backed him up on said concrete alibi. There was an investigation, but nothing put Mr. Goode (irony, huh?) at the crime scene.

Mello decided to find more out about the victims when he found the information he was looking for he was more than just stunned, he was horrified. The 'victims' were none other than Near's parents. And the one who defended Jace was under witness protection and therefore their name wasn't released. Ice-cold blue eyes narrowed as a grim picture painted itself for Mello and he realized who the witness must have been.

"Near…you idiot." Mello couldn't help, but to whisper to himself. He just couldn't figure out why the small, timid albino would protect Jace if he were the one who killed his parents. It made no sense whatsoever no matter how hard he thought about it…unless, of course, he was forced to. If Jace had backed him up into a corner with a threat or some form of blackmail then maybe Near was frightened of getting into trouble or being killed…something like that. The only bothersome questions left were just as puzzling as the entire situation itself. Why did he live with Jace or claim to love him if he was forced to defend him? What could he have done that could be used as blackmail against him?

So, so many questions. The blonde sighed as he tossed the laptop to the mattress beside Matt who had long since turned onto his side. Rolling azure eyes in annoyance the blonde headed for the kitchen to get some chocolate. He really needed some.

The day felt confusing.

As he chewed on the corner of his bar in frustration the blonde couldn't help, but to think he heard a tapping sound. Eventually he realized it was tapping, or rather light knocking on the front door. Irritated he headed for the door ready to snap at whoever was there, but to his surprise Near stood there playing with a curl of his hair, seeming nervous.

"Hello."

"Mello."

"You here to see Matt?"

Nod.

"Okay, one sec."

Nod.

Leaving the door partially open Mello headed upstairs, but was almost knocked over by Matt who bounded down the stairs like an excited puppy. _What the hell?_ His mind screamed only seeing a red blur before his gaze, then nothing. Envy gnawed at his being when he saw that the redhead was already half-dragging, half-walking Near into the house, by holding firmly, yet softly onto his wrist. Mello hated this kid, again, as whatever like he felt for him vanished. He watched as the two went upstairs and he really wanted to just jump the albino then and there, but held himself back. Instead he just glared, but that didn't really make anything any better. Near responded to the look, but appearing blank, which only fueled the blonde's anger.

_I am not jealous. _He told himself as he laid on the couch feeling strangely abandoned. _I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous of Near. Stupid Matt._

Upstairs Near sat up a board game Matt brought out. "So, why are you here?" he asked as he made a mental note that his friend seemed rather uneasy and stiff, perhaps even a bit sore all over as he made a low groan when he shifted positions every couple of minutes.

"I just wanted to." He mumbled looking at the board pieces rather than at Matt. "Matt is the only person who really wants to play with me…and I was kind of…scared."

"Scared?"

Nod.

"Of what?" he asked curiously. The albino looked to him briefly before returning his gaze to the board game. Matt leaned towards his friend slightly, but Near just shrugged instead of giving a reply. "Come on, Near, you've got to be scared of something to be scared at all." He said persuasively really hoping to know what was scaring his little friend. Near mumbled something, but Matt didn't understand it at all. It was too low and sounded kinda garbled.

"What was that?"

"Jace's friends."

"Friends?"

Nod.

"What makes them so scary?"

"They drink…and hit on me." Near mumbled being sure that he was only telling half the truth as he knew he should. "I don't like it when they do…so I came here…."

"Oh, well when you say hit what do you mean exactly?"

"Flirting."

"Ah. Well, I dunno about you, but I think that you could've told them to stop it."

"Doesn't work."

"Hmm," Matt hummed thoughtfully, "Mels is jealous of you, you know."

"Why?"

"It could be because you're so pretty and I've been spending time with you. I've no idea really. I think it's just because Mello is like a cat and needs all the attention or he'll explode or something. Doesn't really matter seeing as nothing is going on between us, but I think it's funny how he gets jealous over nothing."

"Nothing." Near agreed.

Matt suddenly, mentally face palmed. He felt stupid! "No I didn't mean it like that. You're a real great friend, Near, but I-"

"Will Matt play with me?" he asked fiddling with one of the board pieces. "I am getting bored of just staring at the game."

"Yeah. Okay."

They played for a little over two hours, before moving onto another activity, which was of course, video games. Matt seemed to be more into the game than Near, who the red had noticed was deep in thought over something. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am just thinking."

"About?"

"Why I'm here."

"You said-"

"I know. I am not sure if that is my only motive, though." He admitted looking down at the video game controller. "Subconsciously people do things because they really want to and not because they have or need to. Sometimes, it's just habitual. Has Matt ever felt that he does something because he subconsciously wants to?"

"Huh, you might have a point and yeah. I sometimes do stuff around here, just because it's habitual or whatever that word you said was." He said with a nod. There was a sudden yelp. Matt looked at Near who was grimacing against the pain of leaning forward. The redhead put his controller to the side and helped Near up. "You okay?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Grimacing Near decided that he should leave, before anything bad could happen. "I am fine." He replied defensively shocking Matt. "I j-just have to go." With that said he disappeared from the room within moments. Downstairs Mello wondered what had happened, as all he could see passing was a white blur, which was followed by the door slamming shut. Matt appeared at the top of the stairs appearing very wary and bothered.

"What happened?"

"He was hurt again and left before he thought I could figure it out."

"Oh, well, sorry but maybe this isn't any of our business. I mean if he doesn't want us to find out then maybe we should-"

"No way!" Matt snapped much to Mello's shock. The redhead had always seemed so calm and sweet that Mello had forgotten that he could sound so angry. "If you want to give up then go ahead, but he's my friend and I'm going to help him. You have no idea how I feel about seeing him like this, Mels, but to be honest it hurts knowing that he hurts but is too scared to say why. I'll find that why and I'll get rid of it before it can get rid of _him_. I mean you do know how these kinds of relationships end right?"

Mello nodded feeling stung by his lover's words.

"Once the abused is no longer useful or amusing to the abuser said abuser will find some way to get rid of them and if what I'm guessing is right, then it's only a matter of time before-"

"And he's just a kid Mello!" Matt continued hoping to make the blonde see his side of the argument. "You should know what it's like to be in his position! I can tell that he really wanted to say something upstairs, but rethought it, because he seemed scared of getting into trouble or something like that. Please Mello! You've got to help me with this! I'm smart, but I'm nowhere in close proximity to being as smart as you!"

Mello suddenly recalled a moment of terror and anger.

_He was sitting with the redhead in his apartment. It wasn't big and far from nice, but it kept Matt warm and dry and it was a great place for the blonde to go so he wouldn't have to face his father at least for a couple of hours. The redhead was looking at him with concern sparkling in his beautiful green eyes, which the blonde secretly adored. Mello's blue orb's avoided those eyes, because he didn't want to face the fact that Matt was getting to him. "Mello you can't keep on letting this happen." The redheaded teen said looking at the huge gash that ran down the underside of Mello's arm._

"_It was the last time!" he declared. "He promised it wouldn't happen again! I think he really meant it this time. Honest, Matt."_

"_You said that before." He accused. "It isn't stopping and you know it."_

"_Well I sure as hell aren't going to risk my neck just to stop it!"_

"_But-"_

"_I don't want to hear it! It's bad enough I'm here after he told me not to see you anymore! You know how he feels about me having friends! And the fact I go home without money doesn't help the whole 'I'm at work' alibi too well, you know."_

"_I'm just worried that he's going to take it too far."_

"_If he does then fine!" he snapped angrily. "I'll be dead and you won't have to worry anymore! It's not like you really care!"_

_His phone suddenly rang. Matt sat in a huff and looking like he was ready to cry. Mello's face paled and he started to twitch when he heard the familiar voice of his dad. He suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom, especially since his kidneys had been getting bashed up lately. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he was yelled at and then threatened and the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor reduced to a sobbing mess by just one phone call._

Shuddering the blonde thought of the small albino who had been pretty bruised up. He was so cute and innocent looking. It was clear that there was more going on between him and his boyfriend than what met the eye. The thought of telling Matt to shut up and leave him alone was out of the question. He couldn't let Near suffer and he wasn't going to let him get beat to death some day soon. Besides he didn't think anybody should live wondering when or if they would die the next day or the day after. It just wasn't anyway for anyone to live. So he relented, but made sure that Matt was still ranting on about it so he didn't seem weak or yielding. "If it'll get you to shut up, then fine I'll help!" he snapped. Matt saw past this though and smiled.

"Oh, Mello! You're an absolute angel, love!"

"Tell me something I didn't already know."

Meanwhile, Near padded up to the house that looked so friendly that it hurt to think of what really went on inside it. Swallowing his terror Near entered and was shocked to find that the living room reeked of sex. He shuddered not wanting to know what happened while he was gone. Despite this desire, though Jace smirked at him the moment they ran into each other. Wrapping an arm around his waist the ginger kept that smirk on.

"I was having an affair with someone else." He said before smashing his lips into Near's lips, which trembled from the sting of what had been said.

"Where were you?" he inquired as soon as the kiss was over. "You didn't go to that redhead's house did you?"

"No." Near lied coldly. "I just went for a walk. My head was aching. Is that alright? I-I didn't mean to leave without Jace's permission. Really." In all honesty Near was telling the truth about that last part.

Jace nodded, before shoving him away.

_Well_, Near thought, _at least he didn't hit or beat me._


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I do good?" Near asked wiping some mud and dried blood from his face. "I-I didn't do any-anything wrong did I?"

"Yes, you did very good, I suppose." Jace replied staring at the pale, blood-encrusted face with uncertain eyes. "Did anyone see you?" he questioned, all of a sudden gripping Near's arm harshly. "And by _anyone_, I mean, anyone who would most definitely find your appearance outside to be suspicious? Anyone may suspect you're in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as his hand began to move through white hair in a loving fashion, but Near knew that if he didn't say something to please the ginger, then that hand would take hold of his hair and pull. What happened after was unknown, but he was certain that it'd be very unpleasant. "Answer me." Jace said through clenched teeth when Near hesitated in speaking.

"I-I mean I didn't see anyone, so I am sure that nobody saw me."

"Sure? Sure? Sure isn't certain, is it Nate?"

Shaking his head he felt sick.

"Sure won't do anyone any good because it isn't a definite answer. Is it Nate?"

Near bit his lower lip.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jace growled. "Anything at all, Nate?"

"N-no." he squeaked.

"What was that? You need to speak up."

He didn't get a chance to answer when a hand slammed into his face. He fell and hit the floor hard. He felt dizzy and oddly limp. He yelped as he was kicked in his stomach. Near trembled trying to get up, but was shoved down again. His arms instinctively covered his head as Jace continued to kick him. When it stopped he had tears brimming his large dark eyes. He felt weight press down on him when his abuser straddled his waist.

He made no attempt to fight or struggle as his lover unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Jace was rough in doing so making a few buttons pop and roll across the floor. "You moron," he hissed in the boy's ear, "stupid worthless albino you're no good for anything!"

_I know._ Near thought letting his head loll to the side after he was slapped. _I am sorry._

"You're too scrawny to do any physical work, you're too weird to be around _normal_ people, you're too quiet for anything social, and you're too ugly to do anything else. And now you're too stupid to do a simple task! Why do I bother keeping you? You don't deserve to live! If anything you're being selfish by eating _my _food."

"I-I don't-don't e-eat much."

"Did I ask how much you eat?"

"No." he replied quietly. "You didn't."

"That's right," Jace snarled, "or did you just forget that stupid weaklings like you are to be seen and not heard?"

Near thought his head had been bashed open when he was slapped again. Hands gripped his pale, gaunt hips tightly. His small body tensed. Near wanted to complain that it hurt, but he really didn't want to get hurt anymore than what he already was going to be. He shook his head trying to ignore the fact he was about to be brutally raped, once again, by Jace, who wasn't going to think of how badly he damaged the younger's body until after his release. Near squirmed a bit when the ginger started to dig his nails deep into his sides.

Near bit his lower lip to keep from bursting out in protest. Jace noticed this and laughed a bit. He placed a mocking kiss to Near's lips. Near opened his mouth so that the ginger had easy access. Jace took advantage of this to the full extent, but took too long. Near had lost consciousness and he hadn't even noticed when the albino had started to squirm needing oxygen. That didn't stop him from raping the small, unconscious boy, though.

Near was forced back to consciousness with a few slaps to the face. He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He pulled on his clothes realizing that he was alone in the room, now. He got up and peered out of the room, half expecting to get ambushed. He considered himself fortunate, as he wasn't ambushed.

Near went into the kitchen getting himself a cup of water hoping to steady his nerves.

Pain shot through him as he attempted to sit, so he quickly decided to stand over the sink, which turned out to be a good idea. Near ended up throwing it up as soon as it was in his system. He groaned when he finished. Cupping his hands he caught some water from the faucet to splash in his face. It was nice and refreshing, but when he turned to get something to dry his face with he suddenly felt like vomiting all over again.

Lips promptly met his. When he did nothing a hand struck the side of his face. "You're supposed to kiss back!" Jace hissed angrily. "Let's try this again." He said before smashing his lips back against Near's unwilling ones. Whimpering helplessly, Near kissed him back. He opened his mouth without having to be signaled, moments after Jace's tongue ravaged his mouth just as he had anticipated. Things however soon took an unanticipated turn. Near noticed it was late at night.

He honestly expected to go to bed or be forced to sleep downstairs or in the attic, but instead Jace drug him down to the basement. He felt sickened upon entering, knowing what happened down there, knowing of all that he was put through.

"You've been bad." Jace said as he slammed the basement door shut and locked it. Near gulped knowing something terrible was going to happen, it always did when they were down there. "You told that redhead about me, didn't you?"

"N-no! I didn't tell him anything about you. I said nothing to Matt or Mello."

"Then tell me how in the blue hell do they know about those bruises?"

"Mel-Mello found out and I made up a lie. I said you knew nothing about them and they believed me, honest!"

"I think you're lying."

Near shivered as he was forced out of his clothes and onto the bed. "Do you know what I am going to do to you, Near?" Jace asked tauntingly. Near shook his head fearfully. It was an honest answer. He didn't know what the ginger was going to do to him. Jace was just too unpredictable nowadays, or maybe Near was just too mixed up to figure it out himself. He wasn't sure, but knew that he was afraid.

"I made a little room," he said motioning across the basement to a door, which Near knew hadn't been there before, "I made it just for you. You're going to stay there and listen to whatever I want you to hear. Got it?" Nodding vigorously the albino didn't resist when the ginger hauled him over to the door, opened it, and shoved him in. The room was almost smaller than a closet with just enough room for Near to stretch his arms out, but no more than that. There was no light and he felt rather cramped in the small space.

He sat huddled up in a corner of the room fearful of what was going to happen. He let out a loud yelp of surprise when several screens lit up on the walls around him. He watched in horror as he realized that it was recordings Jace had made of their little sex sessions down in the basement over the years and now he was re-watching several scenes.

The most traumatic had to be the one where Jace raped him the first time. He stared at the screen, which replayed that, with teary eyes. He watched as his younger, naïve self let the ginger lead him into the basement, watched as he was shoved onto the bed, and then mercilessly beaten and raped. Screaming he begged to be let out, but stopped as soon as he figured nobody was outside. By that time his throat was sore, throbbing with pain.

The same words and images played over and over tormenting poor Near.

By the time Jace arrived he was a sobbing, shaking mess. He had his fingers tangled in his white hair and his body trembled uncontrollably. Near hiccupped more than he sobbed, but that was just because he was just about out of tears. Strong, firm hands grabbed hold of his arms pulling him to his feet. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move at all. "Did you like it in there?" Jace asked as he forced Near into his pajama top.

"N-n-n-no." he hiccupped as a reply. He cringed when hands began to run up and down his sides in a soothing manner. Near was anything, but soothed, though, mostly because he figured that once he relaxed he would be viciously attacked…or worse. He whimpered when a warm pink tongue ran down the back of his neck. "St-st-stop, p-please."

Amazingly, Jace stopped.

That was when Near realized the phone was ringing upstairs. "Go answer that." The ginger ordered shoving him towards the door. "If it's that damned redhead I swear you'll be sorry." He called as Near reached the top step of the basement. Nodding he hoped for once it was anyone in the world, but Matt. For all he cared it could be Satan. Anyone, but Matt, mostly because he knew that ever since the redhead came back into the picture Jace was even worse than usual, even crueler to him, and he figured it was just because the ginger expected him to be having an affair or something like that. _Pfft, as if._ He thought numbly.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Near."

"Mello?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"N-nothing. Jace and I were just…talking."

"Really? About what?"

"Things."

"Oh, well Matt wants to know if you're coming over today or sometime soon."

"No. No, I am not."

"Oh, well, um, he's gonna be so disappointed to hear that."

"Tell him I am sorry. I do not want him to be disappointed with me. Matt has been so kind. I think it will upset me greatly to know he hates me."

"Near," Mello said sternly, "Matt doesn't hate you and I doubt he ever will. He, in fact, likes you, a lot. He's been trying to get you in my good graces and trying to…um…well he's been working hard to get you on my good side, let's leave it at that."

"Oh. Okay."

"Near, are you doing okay?" he asked sounding somewhat worried, concerned. It made Near's stomach heave, but he managed to _not_ vomit. "Near? Are you-"

"Yes." he replied quickly, so that he didn't feel so woozy. "I feel fine, Mello."

"Are you sure?"

"I am in no pain, so I believe I am doing fine." he said quickly. "Please, stop asking, please."

"Kayz. No need to get upset." he said sounding a bit frustrated, maybe a little uncertain and confused. "I was just wondering how you were doing." he paused to sigh. "Byes." he said before hanging up, promptly.

"Bye." He mumbled not really wanting the conversation to end. Sighing sadly Near hung the phone up wondering what the purpose of that was. Heat flooded his face when he felt a hand touching the inside of his thigh. "Who was that?" his lover asked in a low, calm voice. The hand was stroking the inside of his thigh gently, now. Whimpering Near mumbled a response, but that wasn't good enough, apparently, because that hand pinched not enough to hurt, yet enough to make Near squeak in shock.

"Who was it?" he asked once more. The hand continued its gentle movements. "M-Me-Mello." Near stuttered out partially from terror, partially from obedience. His pink tinted face turning crimson as Jace continued his actions. "That's the redhead's boyfriend, right?" Near nodded feeling small nips and kisses being placed on the back of his neck. He squirmed a bit. Firm arms wrapped around his waist keeping him still, so that teeth had easy access to the pale flesh of his neck. Jace didn't seem to notice when he made a low, whining noise that shown his discomfort clearly.

"I want you to go over there, soon." He said letting his mouth shift to Near's ear. "I want you to assure them that nothing is wrong, because if I get a third strike, so do you, but unlike me," he paused giving a dark chuckle, "you won't get back on your feet after I get my hands on you. Understand, mister?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly." Near whimpered. "P-please, please, don't be angry."

"Then get your ass over there!" he hissed. "Assure them everything is okay and you can keep that pretty little face of yours from getting bashed in."

"I-I can't." he sobbed helplessly. "Matt and Mello were so kind to me. I couldn't just lie to their faces! They were so nice to me when I visited. I couldn't lie to them even if I forced myself to, even if _you_ forced me to! They will figure it out, Jace. They'll _know _I am lying. They would just know!"

Jace delivered a harsh blow to the younger boy's ribs. "Idiot!" he shouted. Near hiccupped unsure whether he should make a move or not. He just continue to sob and let his mind go blank, so that he could listen to what the ginger had to say, of course it was nothing good or encouraging. It was jus the exact opposite.

"It was a lie." He said in an oddly soothing tone. "Sweetie," he said gently, "can't you tell when you're being duped? Are you so stupid and helpless that you can't even tell when someone is lying to your face? My god, you're lucky I am here."

"Th-they were lying?"

"Of course." He said sounding certain. "You'd be rather valuable to them if they wanted to, oh, I dunno send me to prison for life? Why else would they be kind to a filthy, easy little brat like you?"

"B-b-but Matt was so kind…and Mello…played games with me…they shared…and were s-so gentle an-an-and they we-were…."

Biting his lip Near felt so confused. His mind felt cold and numbed. He couldn't think or understand how what he was told made sense. He just heard and believed. Jace was taking advantage of the albino's pain and distress, but did Near realize this? No, he didn't realize it at all. He shook his head unwilling to believe but a quick blow to his skull fixed that. He sat on the ground trembling. Near dared to pick himself up and look the ginger in the eye. It would have normally been excruciating for him, but this time he felt nothing.

"Really?" his voice was quiet, cold, defeated. "Does Jace really mean that?"

"Yeah. They hate you and don't care about you at all. If you weren't such a little numbskull you would realize that. You're just such an ugly, little thing and now you've proven that you're stupid as well. Don't you feel just so stupid? Don't you feel just so idiotic to have believed someone, anyone, had cared about your feelings, at all? No, nobody cares. They mock you in silence, you know. They only just want evidence against me. They want to make you be alone. They'll take me away and you'll be all alone again. Do you want that?"

"N-no!"

"Then you'll do it?"

Near nodded vigorously. "I-I will, I will, I promise I will, Jace."

"Good." He sneered. "But first get a shower you smell like a whore."

Nodding briskly Near backed from the room slowly, then turned and ran. He made sure to scrub and scrub and scrub, but stopped as soon as he realized his hands were bleeding. He let a frown spread on his face. Nothing more than that happened, but he felt as though he should scream or wail or something! But he didn't. It wasn't the first time he'd scrubbed his hands raw. It was more like the third or fourth, no, perhaps eighth time! He couldn't really remember, perhaps he would begin to count when such events occurred.

Relief washed over him when he discovered it was only his right hand that had been rubbed raw. The other was fine. So, he was quick to bandage it and quick to get dressed and put on his much needed make-up, and then much to his discontentment he strolled out the front door heading to do as he was told.

He just hoped that things wouldn't turn out worse.

Two guesses at how things turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Near plodded all the way to Mello and Matt's house feeling a bit sick.

How could he lie to Matt's face? The redhead had been so kind to him, but what if Jace was right? What if Matt and Mello really did hate him? His walk must have been slower than usual, because night was upon him before he even got half way there. Swallowing he hoped that Jace wouldn't get the idea that he ran off. That would be bad, real bad. When he finally got there he knocked on the door, but it came open with a small squeak. This confused him, but he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, anyway.

The next thing he knew someone was hugging him from behind. Who was it? He had no idea. All he really knew at the moment was that they were hugging him and saying that he felt like a stuffed animal and looked like one too, cuddly and cute. He quickly learned that it was Mello who was anything, but sober. His breath smelled of alcohol and so did his skin and hair and, well, everything! "Where-where is M-Ma-Matt?" Near sputtered.

"I don't know!" he shouted still hugging him. Near jumped and whimpered. "Alls I knows is Matty went there then here and over up there!" The blonde then burst out laughing letting Near go. The albino moved away from him fearfully and watched as the blonde stumbled backwards and landed on the couch giggling. He was definitely wasted. "Why did Matt leave Mello like this?" he asked feeling more composed. He felt almost certain from the way the blonde was acting that he couldn't stand, let alone, hurt someone, so that made Near feel somewhat safe.

"You!" Mello said in an unnecessarily strident tone. "He's all about you! You. You. You. And I am too. It's all y-your fa-fault. It's my fault too, so it's more mine than yours, but it's all yours!"

"Mello isn't making sense." Near said quietly.

He was still hurt by what Mello said, though. He hated to think he done anything bad to Mello or Matt. "Mello needs to-" He was cut off when he found Mello's lips pressed against his. How did that happen? Wow, Mello moved fast. Near knew he should have pulled away, probably even tried to run, but instead he kissed back. Mello pulled away and almost fell because he was laughing so hard. Near wondered what he should do then. Mello was quick to grab the albino's wrist and drag him upstairs.

"Mello wha-" he started but stopped when he realized that the blonde wasn't going to listen. He understood though as soon as he was shoved down onto a bed. "Mello?"

"You're real special." Mello said rubbed his head against Near's chest and planting kisses up and down his body. It didn't take the blonde long to strip them. Near closed his eyes and wondered just how badly it'd hurt.

The next morning Mello woke with a headache that hurt like a bitch! He held his head and groaned as he sat up. _What happened last night?_ He wondered. Mello suddenly recalled having a brief argument with Matt and then remembered the redhead stormed out after he smashed his game boy. He then remembered calling and apologizing. Matt said he'd be out late, so Mello began drinking. Things went all blurry from there.

A soft groan and some movement from beside him made the blonde turn and stare wide-eyed at Near who was sleeping fitfully. He immediately felt as though he couldn't breathe at all. He got up and got dressed as quickly as he could all the while all he could wonder was if he raped the boy who was in the bed. He felt so upset! So Mello gathered all of Near's clothes and put them beside the small boy so he could get dressed when he woke up. He then went downstairs and found Matt passed out on the couch. _He was out drinking!_ Mello realized and felt furious.

"Wake the hell up!" he shouted bringing Matt from his sleep. The redhead looked at him with confused, pained eyes. "What?" he asked groggily. Mello exploded on him immediately after his green eyes opened and he asked his question.

"If you were gonna get drunk you could've stayed here where the three of us could have had a nice, big drunk orgy!" he snapped angrily. "Gods, Matt why the hell did you run off and get drunk when I have enough vodka and whatnot to make ten to twenty people drunk! Now I am officially a sex offender, no worse, a rapist and it's all your fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Near!"

"Near?"

"I don't know what exactly happened, but I woke up and he was there beside me and I will only guess that we were both naked. It sure seemed that way with just about all his clothes being everywhere."

"You raped Near!"

"Maybe. I'm not too sure."

"How can you _not_ be sure?" the redhead asked in disbelief. "You can't forget something like that, at least, you can't easily forget, I think."

"Things are blurry, okay?" the blonde said with an edge of irritation. "You know how I get when I'm wasted. What's your excuse?"

Around that point in time Near came down the stairs acting surprisingly casual. He gave both Mello and Matt a blank look, before heading for the door. The two elder teens stopped him. "Is something wrong?" he asked seeming confused. Matt put a hand on his shoulder and led him over to the couch where he forced the boy to sit.

"Near," Matt said carefully, yet shakily, "Mello is afraid that he may have done something, something perverted, that he will regret, but he can't remember exactly what happened last night, so could you please enlighten us about the events, which happened."

"Nothing bad happened, so there is no need to worry." Near said calmly. "Mello was drunk, so I know he didn't really mean anything he did or said, because being intoxicated just brings out one's bad side as well as their true nature. And I must say that what happened last night wasn't at all abnormal or deviant."

Hearing this made Mello and Matt both relax and exchange relieved expressions. The albino didn't know what made them do so. Smiling Mello felt so much better to know that he hadn't hurt Near, but that ended soon after he heard Near speak both Matt and Mello gaped. "Wha-what did you say?" Mello sputtered.

"Mello and I just had sex." He repeated quietly.

"That's exactly what we thought happened!" Matt exclaimed. Near winced slightly making him change to a more gentle, but still upset and worried tone. "Did he hurt you at all Near?"

"No. It was just sex."

"Wait, wait, when you say that what do you mean exactly?" Mello asked wondering what the albino classified as 'sex'. "Were you telling me to stop or did you just let me do whatever I wanted or what?"

"I mentioned stopping once or twice, but Mello ignored me and after a while he managed to convince me to relax enough to where I found that I liked what Mello was doing, so I didn't do anything at that point, but Matt-"

"Near!" Matt interrupted before Near could mention anything he said about Mello. "I think we know enough."

"Okay."

"No, I wanna hear what he had to say." Mello said giving Near a quizzical look. "What were you about to say?"

"I was about to say that Matt was right. Mello is rough."

Mello's eye twitched and smile played on his lips. "I'll show him rough later, but for now I just wanna know why you didn't fight back and why you had come here in the first place."

"I-I wanted to assure Mello and Matt that I am perfectly fine and don't want them to worry over me. I don't like to think I am tearing you apart."

_It wasn't a random visit._ Mello thought with narrowed eyes. _He wouldn't just come over to say that. He could just call. Jace must have sent him, but why? Oh, yeah right, he must have sent Near over because we saw the bruises._

"Don't worry Near we're fine." Matt said with a grin. "You're fine." He said this more sarcastically. "Everything is just fine."

Near stood up with his hands on his hips. "You don't believe me at all!" he accused with tears building up in his eyes. "I thought you were my friend, Matt!"

"I am. That's why I don't want you going back to that house."

"Wha-what?" Near sputtered suddenly feeling confused. What did Matt just say? Surely he wasn't serious! Didn't he know how much trouble he would get in if he didn't home as soon as he could? Jace would simply be furious! He might be mad enough to hurt Matt if he found out that Matt was the reason he wasn't home yet. "You're staying here until I think things are okay." Matt said firmly.

"No!" Near protested suddenly wilting like a dying flower. "Matt can't tell me what to do I am seventeen years old and I can-"

"Trust me."

"Why? You don't trust me."

"It's different." The redhead said with a grim frown. His eyes flashed with concern, but Near didn't bother to notice. He was afraid and upset and didn't really know what to think or do at this point, except try to win the argument. "I have good reasons and you don't." Matt said with determination to get Near to see his side of the argument and make him stay, but the albino was very stubborn. "I won't listen to Matt! I am going home."

Mello took hold of Near's wrist stopping him. The albino froze and stared at Mello in silent shock. He let the blonde shove him down onto the couch feeling like his brain was malfunctioning he kept as still as he could. The headache was bad, but his predicament seemed to just be getting worse and worse. "Please, let me go home." He quietly begged.

"Why do you need to go home so badly?"

"I just have to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Near shook his head and tears started to roll down his face. The elder teens felt bad for the boy, but they wanted to help him so much. Tiny cuts and bruises of varying sizes soon shown through the smeared makeup and chills went up and down both Mello and Matt's spines when they saw. "Near, just tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go home all we want is the truth and nothing less than that, okay?" Mello spoke softly hoping to coax Near into talking, but the albino could only shake his head in reluctance.

"Matt leave us to talk." Mello said. "I'll call if I need you, kay?"

The redhead nodded before leaving.

"You _have_ to get home don't you? If you don't Jace will get mad, won't he? And you have no idea what he'll do to you or anyone else when he gets mad, right? He may beat you up or he could do something worse. You don't always know, right?"

"No."

"You're scared aren't you? He's always belittling you and making you feel worthless, isn't he? I bet he even goes as far as to beat you until you can barely walk. Does he even care enough to acknowledge you as a person, Near?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep going back?"

"I-I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Stay here and you won't be."

"I can't! Jace will get angry!" Near said breaking into even more broken sobs.

"Tell the police and they will take him away to where he can't hurt you anymore."

"I-I can't!" Near sobbed. "If I do…if I do…."

"What? What will he do that could be worse than what he already does now? He beats you and forces you to say and do things you don't want to and he's got you all covered in bruises and cuts. It's just disgraceful, Near. You can't let him keep doing this or else he may go too far and-"

"Mello doesn't know anything, Mello, he just doesn't know anything!" he yelled feeling a mixture of fear and sadness. He had to get out and fast. "Near!" Mello called, but the albino jumped up and bolted for the door. He ran ignoring the call of his name. Matt ran into the room wide eyed and concerned. "What happened?" he asked Mello who appeared sad as well as angry. "Mello what-"

"That bastard he did something."

"Huh?"

"To Near, that boyfriend of his, Jace." Mello said with narrowed blue eyes. "Near said he threatened to do something, it must be something horrible, if Near were to tell us or anyone about what he does. Near just freaked out, and then made a run for it."

Matt ran out the front door and managed to catch the small albino half a block from the house Matt wasn't surprised to find that Near was bent over and trembling trying to catch his breath. He studied his friend and was saddened to see Near was sobbing hysterically and shaking his head and sputtering nonsense that Matt didn't understand at all.

"Near, please calm down." He said as he knelt beside the boy who let his knees buckle beneath his weight, which was very little, and fall to the ground. "You have to calm down and listen to me Near. I just want to help you. I want to make you happy. That's the only thing I want from you, you need to realize that, Near."

"Why? Why? Matt gets nothing and I get something. Why?"

"Because it's what friends do." Matt said with a stern frown. Sobbing Near rubbed his face feeling pathetic. "Mel-Mello and M-Matt ha-hate me! So don't pre-pretend to care!"

A blow landed across his face making him go silent.

Near looked up at Matt who was glaring at him his face full of anger and disgust. "Hate you? Hate you? You honestly think I hate you? Near I have been working my fingers to the bone trying to figure things out so that I can make you happy! So that I can make sure you don't get hurt and you have the nerve to say I hate you?"

Near felt so, very hurt and confused by what was being said that he didn't know how to respond. Jace said one thing, yet then Matt said something else and that something else made Near feel so perplexed. Who could he trust? He had no clue, not anymore.

"Mello and I have been worried sick, Near, because of your bruises and cuts and the other stuff we've heard about! We've been looking into important stuff and still, we are confused, but not so confused that we're blind to the fact Jace is using you as his own personal punching bag! Gods, Near, why can't you ever-"

He stopped upon seeing tears spilling from Near's eyes even more. "M-Matt…I-I am so-sorry…please…don't…."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hate me!" he practically screamed. "I am so sorry, but please don't hate me!"

Matt wrapped an arm around Near's shoulder hoping to comfort the smaller boy. "Shhh, it's okay now. I don't hate you I just lost my head there for a minute. I didn't hurt you too badly did I, Near?"

"No."

"That's good." He said quietly before helping the boy to his feet. "I'll take you home."

The walk home was silent, almost painful for Matt, who really didn't want to take Near back to that abusive jerk. While they walked the redhead noticed that Near seemed real out of it and Matt had a suspicion that it was because he was acting as he was because he knew what would happen as soon as he got home. The redhead was honestly scared for him. He wondered if the ginger would be waiting for them. The answer was yes. Near entered the house and Matt followed suit. Jace was standing just in the doorway to the living room appearing rather grim and displeased.

"Where were you?" he asked furiously. "You were supposed to be back yesterday evening. What distracted your undersized brain? Was it something shiny?"

Near stared at the floor shrugging. Matt hated the ginger for talking to Near like he was but also felt some anger towards Near for just taking it. It was right, he deserved better and as much as he wanted to just punch Jace out he didn't. Matt wanted to see what would happen. If things got bad he'd stick up for his friend.

"What? Can't you even find your way home?"

"Sorry." Near mumbled, and then shrugged some more.

"How can you be so stupid as to not remember the way back here?"

"It isn't his fault." Matt said stepping to Near's defense seeing that Jace was starting to seem rather threatening. "He was going to come back yesterday, but I stopped him and told him to stay with Mello and me. I didn't think it'd be safe for him to wander outside after dark."

Near gave him a look of surprise. How could Matt lie so well? It must have been an essential skill he learned while he was away. The albino felt not only admiration for Matt at that point, but he also felt extremely grateful. Jace narrowed his eyes. His hand slapped the side of Near's face a moment later shocking both Matt and Near, who had lost his balance and fell to the floor with a small pained cry. He wanted to get up and stand strong just so he didn't look so weak in front of the redhead, but his common sense told him to stay down. Hoping to avoid any further punishment he obeyed that bit of rational thinking.

"What did you do that for you jerk?" Matt snapped angrily. "He didn't do anything!"

"Dogs need to know when to obey and when to do flips." Jace snapped back giving Near a light kick. "He disobeyed so he deserved to be corrected. Ask him yourself."

"He isn't a dog!" Matt snapped ready to just hit this creep. "He's a human being and should be treated like one, instead of like some mongrel mutt."

"Well, _you_ certainly act like one don't you?" Jace sneered. "How he can associate with foolish idiots like you I may never know."

"Shut up you stupid bastard!"

"You're under my roof, so don't tell me what to fucking do!" he growled. "Besides, it's called a SM relationship, but seeing as you don't know him as well as you'd like to think you do, you wouldn't know that he likes that kind of stuff. And since he likes it I make sure he gets it. And being the little horny bitch he is he begs for more all the time."

"Get off it he isn't a masochist!" Matt snapped feeling his anger start to boil over. How stupid did this ginger think he was? He may not have known Near for a little while, but he knew Near well enough to know that he hated pain and had always hated it. Near would never want to be tortured. The way he acted and looked after Mello spoke to him was proof enough to Matt. Even now as Near lay on the floor frightened and still the redhead knew that Jace was trying to get him to believe in a bunch of freakin lies.

Near yelped as the ginger stomped his foot. "Ask him if he likes it." He hissed menacingly seeing that the redhead before him was most unconvinced. Matt looked down to Near who was nodding his agreement clearly ready to go along with whatever Jace wanted him to. Matt could see he was more than reluctant, but still felt revulsion that the albino would be _so_ spiritless and just give in. Then again, Matt didn't know the situation as well as Near did. He sighed dismayed and shook his head slowly, but without a single doubt that his friend was lying.

Matt shown off a blank face moments afterwards, as he was refusing to believe Near actually agreed with what had been said. "It wasn't his fault." Matt insisted hoping to change the subject. "It was _my_ entire fault, so if you have to be pissed at someone, then it's me. Just leave Near alone."

"I can't punish _you_," he replied tartly, "but I can do whatever the hell I want to Near, here, because he's _my_ property."

"You better not harm him anymore." Matt said with a glare that could kill if looks were able to. Jace rolled his eyes uncaringly and threw Near a look of utter disgust. "I'm going now, but I'll be back later." Matt said, not as a hollow sentence, but as a promise to his agonized friend.

"We'll see." Jace muttered. "If you really cared though you'd be a _real _friend and trust that he'd be safe in his own home with his lover. If you truly cared for him you wouldn't cause him so much pain. You're not his friend and I can assure you that I will make him see that one way or another."

He sounded threatening and Near seemed to be trembling upon hearing the malice in his voice. Matt stood firm, however, ready to challenge Jace at any moment. The ginger seemed snooty and ready to pounce on Near if Matt tried such a thing, so the redhead simply worked up a retort and ignored his lurching stomach. "It isn't _him _I don't trust." He said with narrowed eyes. Near saw the looks of hatred they exchanged and trembled from how icy the room suddenly felt. Was that just their hatred or was hell freezing over? He couldn't tell, but hoped Matt left before Jace decided to rip his head off and vomit down his throat. It was a threat the ginger used for his most hated foes.

"Near," Matt's kind, warm voice said shaking a bit, "I-I'll visit you later, okay? If he does anything you just call, kay?" The snowy white child could just feel Jace's glare on him. Bile burnt his throat as he managed to speak.

"Okay. I will."

The words were hollow and meaningless. What could he do though? If he meant what he said Jace would know and that would just worsen matters for him. He wasn't going to deny being a coward, but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit to being a mixture of courageous and stupid. Matt gave a sigh of sadness and Near caught his pitying look, before he walked out of the room and soon out of the door. That left him at Jace's mercy.

But of course he showed _no_ mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a while to update.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

"What do you suppose I should do about your disobedience?" he had asked. "How should I get it through that thick skull that you're running around with evil scum? Oh, but I suppose that doesn't matter to you seeing as you're no better, if anything, you're worse!"

Near winced. He wasn't really _that_ bad was he? Guilt washed over him and he averted his eyes to the floor. The ginger was still very angry even after Matt had left. He glared at the albino waiting for his answer, which came out in a quiet, forlorn voice Near could barely recognize as his own. "Beat me." The words came out automatically.

It was going to happen anyway.

He was sure it was. Why wouldn't it? It was a regular thing. _Just get it over with._ He thought quietly keeping his gaze on the clean, yet nice carpeted floor. He anticipated the blow, almost was ready to welcome it. After all when he thought of it there was a whole other world of worse things that could happen. Near felt really terrified despite his blank façade. Jace probably knew he was scared and that just made him feel even more afraid.

Someone having so much power over him seemed like another way for him to be told how stupid and pathetic he was. It seemed to have always been that way. His parents made him feel worthless and Jace made him feel even worse. Everyone just seemed to love abusing the power they had over him. Maybe it was his fault, though. Maybe he should have forgotten how to love people a long time ago. For a brief moment it sounded like a good idea to have just pushed everyone away and became a loner.

It sounded like a nice idea.

If he had no attachments then he wouldn't be in the predicament he was currently in, but then again, if he had he wouldn't be able to care for Matt or Mello. And he liked them so much, because as it was previously stated everyone abused the power they had over him, everyone except for his friend Matt. He had always had power over him, whether he was aware of it or not. And he had never used that power to harm or humiliate Near.

He never once threatened him for making a mistake or struck him without reason. Neither Matt nor Mello thought that he deserved to suffer when he did something wrong or when he made a mistake or didn't tell them something they wanted to know. They actually seemed sympathetic towards him when they saw he was hurt. He thought their sympathy was nice, but didn't think he really deserved it when he had earned his wounds.

Or did he?

They didn't think so, but Jace did. He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when the ginger spoke. "No, that doesn't work anymore." Jace said sounding as though he had just realized something, something important.

_That can't be good._ Near realized as he felt malice take over the atmosphere of the room. "I know what will get the message across though, oh yes, I do know what will make you learn your lesson, Nate." He said in a dark tone that sent waves of fear down Near's entire body. He looked up to see Jace throw his arm backwards ready to strike, and then bring his fist down onto his face. He crumbled to the floor instantly. The feeling of the blows that came afterwards seemed to be numbed and he just blacked out.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Matt walked home pissed that he had left Near in the clearly dire state that he, Matt, had caused. The jerk was probably yelling at him at that moment or frightening him or humiliating him. No, maybe he was hitting or kicking at the poor boy.

Maybe Near was lying on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and his skin blackening from the blows. Tears running down his face and his mouth open because some of his teeth were damaged and his gums were bleeding. Matt hated to think like that, but after meeting Mello he knew that kind of stuff could very well happen. Matt had heard it happen and he'd seen injuries and knew just how bad they could get. And they could get anywhere from bruises to lacerations to busted lips to stab wounds.

He remembered when he visited Near, when he was bandaged up, maybe he lied then too and Jace had done that. It seemed more than likely now that he knew more facts about the son of a bitch. That also scared Matt, because he knew Near wasn't safe. What if Near was huddled in some closet, because the ginger had locked him in and refused to let him out? What if he was screaming and crying, banging on the walls pleading and begging to be let out of some cramped space? Or worse, what if he was being beaten to death?

_Gods, how could I have left him there?_ He wondered tempted to turn back. _What if he's in trouble? I could help him, but what if he _isn't_? Jace could twist my actions in someway and make Near think that I don't trust him, but…I _do_…ugh! This shouldn't be so hard._

That's what he thought, but he knew that it _was_ hard, because of the people he was dealing with. Near's head was filled by lies and Matt felt afraid for him. Near was unstable, traumatized, and clearly afraid of human contact. He believed whatever Jace said because if he didn't then he'd be beaten and he was ready to agree to whatever the ginger wanted him to, which meant that Matt wouldn't be able to talk him into going to the police on his own, because Jace would tell him to speak or think differently. No, the ginger might as well start beating on him if he knew Near was even thinking of going to the police about _anything_.

And Jace was obviously a manipulative, abusive, selfish, son of a whore, who didn't give a damn about Near in any way and just wanted him to be his punching bag or that's what it seemed like from Matt's point of view. The ginger was sorta like Mello's dad in a way, Matt thought. He beat Near just as Mello had been abused by his own father. And both of them refused to admit it, but their abusers made sure they kept quiet about it. The only factor neither of the abusers had counted on was Matt would show up and ruin everything for them. Well, he'd already saved Mello, now all he had to do was save Near.

First, though, he had to figure out _how_ to save Near.

The poor kid was worse than Mello, but then again, the blonde had always been pretty tough and Near, from Matt's good memory, had always been rather fragile, quiet, and monotonous, yet he had a defiant streak that the redhead had liked. _The defiance was probably beaten out of him a while ago, but he isn't all gone._ The redhead told himself.

He suddenly remembered Near's face when he had begged to go home, because he was scared of getting into trouble. Matt didn't want to think that Near was being tormented because of him…and Mello…who _had_ to share in on the blame. Looking back over his shoulder Matt was so tempted to turn around and run back to save his little albino friend.

What stopped him? The fact that whatever was going on could be made worse by his appearance. What if he appeared and things weren't so bad? Jace could get mad and hurt Near more after Matt left. _Surely_, he thought, _Near will have enough common sense to call Mello and me if things get too bad._ He thought this not to assure himself, but to hope Near wouldn't let Jace get away with beating him to a bloody pulp. Inhaling he continued to walk, but with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His imagination began to work and he imagined Near tied to a chair getting his teeth pulled out, because of how Matt had acted towards his supposed 'boyfriend'. If that wasn't bad enough the redhead began to think that maybe he was dying. Lying in a pool of his own blood and drowning in it. Maybe his body was covered by welts and bruises and his skull was leaking blood from where it had been cracked open and his eyes were wide from pleading and fear. Tears soon worked their way down the gamer's face he knew he shouldn't be thinking so horribly, but he couldn't help it. He felt like throwing up and just wanted to fall apart, because he just had a realization.

Everything _was_ _his_ fault.

A and B's suicides, the murders, the deaths, the fighting, the moving, the abandonment, the fear, the hatred, and Near's miserable position in life was especially _his_ fault.

He had been one of Near's only friends. When he ran off he didn't think of how it would affect Near or anyone for that matter. No, he only thought of himself. He could have convinced the small boy to come with him, because back then he would have loved to be anywhere but home, but did Matt do that?

No.

Matt had been selfish.

He had run away and abandoned his family, his friends, and he had abandoned Near as well. The small boy had been so honest and kind to him even when he was suffering. No one else had cared about Near, in fact, Matt remembered watching the small boy get pushed around by everyone because of how different he was, and then there was the thing with his parents that just made things worse. The redhead always stood up for him, but it wasn't always enough. Near's life was still hard and he knew that by leaving he just worsened things tenfold.

The redhead remembered that he had tried to convince himself that things would be okay, that Near would be okay. He had told himself that Near would find new friends and might find someone he could love, someone who could love him back, but did he find that sort of person? No, if anything he found someone _worse_ than _both_ his parents combined! He found someone who beat him and was, more than likely, a merciless prick twenty-four-seven hours a day. And it was his entire fault!

He didn't want to think as he did, but he knew it was the truth. Then again, if he hadn't of left, then Mello would have died, but if he had stayed he could have prevented Near's predicament. Anyway he looked at it someone he loved would get hurt…or worse.

He hated himself for causing harm to those close to him, but then he cursed himself for being selfish and putting one person above another. Things got confusing for him when he tried to figure who he cared about more between Mello and Near, but in the end he couldn't decide. He felt the same way about both and just wanted to keep the both of them safe and happy. It seemed like he couldn't do that no matter how hard he tried.

In fact, it seemed as though, he made Near's life even harder.

The rope bit into Near's wrists brutally. He groaned tugging a bit, but it was useless. He looked around to see he was in the attic, but it was really hot in there. He tried to take in a mouthful of air, but found that his mouth was taped shut. Whimpering Near found he was tied to one of the pillars that helped support the rafters in the attic's ceiling. His legs seemed to have been tied as well and he had no idea why, but he was wrapped up in a thick, brown fur coat. It only made him feel hotter than he already did.

It didn't take the albino long to figure out Jace's plan when he did he stopped struggling and concentrated on breathing.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

His breathing was interrupted by a certain ginger who slammed open the door in a furious rage. Green eyes glared at Near like he were some sort of disease and in response he wilted a bit. "This is all your fault." He said through gritted teeth.

Near was absolutely bewildered. What was his fault? What had he done? Did something happen while he was unconscious? Why was Jace so furious? Had he done something wrong before unconsciousness? Near thought about all of these things as the ginger yelled at him, blamed him, threatened him, and raged at him. He made muffled noises hoping that Jace would understand and explain what he was blaming Near for.

He seemed to get the message.

"That stupid redheaded friend of yours is calling and asking to speak with you all because you gave him the impression that I am one of the most horrible people in this world."

_No, I didn't!_ He thought wincing as Jace slammed a fist against a wall. _I didn't mean to, at least, really please believe me. I didn't mean to say what I did. I didn't mean for them to find what they did. They aren't as easy to fool as everyone else. Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry._

"Know what else I found out?" he asked shaking in anger. "I had to nose around and of course I mean eavesdropping, but I found something interesting."

Near shook his head.

"You stupid, little slut!"

Oh, no, please not that. He thought recalling his and Mello's night together. Let it be something else.

"First of all I found out that your little friends have been snooping around trying to find things out about me, trying to get me in trouble." He paused glaring at the helpless albino who watched him with big, doe eyes. "And secondly, oh this pissed me off promptly, I found out that you were late because you felt the need to sleep with someone else."

Near eyes became flooded by tears and he couldn't look at the ginger any more. Shaking in fear and regret he tried to pull his wrists free again, but that just caused the rope to bite into his skin some more. Whimpering he watched as the ginger moved to the door and left, but he was quick to return with a knife. The cool, metal blade of the weapon was laid flat against his pale cheek. He winced pulling away from it as though it were fire. "Don't worry by the time I'm done you'll regret everything from living to betraying me."

_I already do._ Near thought feebly. _Let me go, please, I'm sorry._

He suddenly felt Jace fisting his hair and felt the blade against his throat. _No_ he thought abruptly motionless and wide-eyed _please do not do this. Don't prove Mello right by committing this terrible sin._ The blade cut into his skin easily. The pain seemed to last for hours instead of mere minutes. He felt his blood as it oozed to the surface.

He whimpered, and then fell silent.

Near's eyes snapped open a moment or so later after Jace released his hold on the snowy curls. He looked up at Jace who held the knife with great pride. He was surprised that the blade hadn't cut as deep as he expected. There was now a bleeding, but shallow smile on his throat. He swallowed shuddering as some more blood bubbled to the surface. He was in pain, but not enough that he'd cry and beg throat his duck tape gag.

"Don't worry," he hissed, "this isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

Whimpering through his gag Near shivered even though he was feeling like he was on fire from the intense heat of the attic. Sweat beaded his forehead and he knew without a single doubt that the coat he was wrapped in didn't help him at all. His face was a light pink color and he was sure that within an hour or so he would die from being so hot.

The sound of the attic door slamming was merciful.

* * *

**Poor Near! I just don't give him any breaks do I?**

***Sighs* Poor little guy.**

**Question Time: Will he survive? Will Matt save him? Will Mello get involved? Will Jace be stopped? How many chappies are left? And will I update sooner or later? ****All these questions will be answered, later, which is more than likely, due to my computer acting up, so I hope this was enjoyable.**

**~Luffles Fairylust~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Next chappie is up! '-'_

_~Fairylust~_

* * *

Days passed.

Neither Matt nor Mello heard anything from Near, who had promised he would call. Matt was forced to question his honesty. Mello reminded him that Near couldn't be totally trusted, because he was more than likely completely under Jace's influence. At first Matt thought this was an outrageous idea, but after a day or so of hearing nothing he became uncertain. Would Near really call if the ginger tried to hurt him?

Would he, in fact, even really consider it?

They felt worried, but tried to distract themselves from him, so they wouldn't worry. He seemed to not exist. They didn't speak of him and tried to not think of him, because that would lead to speaking, which would lead to worrying, and then that would lead to calling Near for answers. And if Jace became suspicious, then he might hurt Near and that was the last thing either of them wanted. But as a few days passed they began to worry in silence. What if he was really hurt? What if Jace had already become suspicious or what if he killed the small boy?

These worries just piled up until the suspense was too much.

"I think I'll go check to see if he's okay." Matt said at last on the third or so day. Mello gave him a look of disbelief. "What if that creep won't let you see him?" he asked scowling intensely. There was a look of distain in his blue hues. "What if he answers the door and says Near is busy?" he asked with a bit of a sinister aura around him.

"I'll be suspicious." He replied pulling on a boot, which was old and worn. "I will ask him why and a bunch of other questions and I will get into a fist fight with him if I find out he's done anything to the poor little guy. This can't be ignored anymore. You know it and I do too, so just stop badgering me. I have thought of at last several or more scenarios of what could happen. In most of them we fight and I win. End of story."

"Uh-huh. What will you do if he's got a weapon or if he threatens Near's life?"

"…."

Mello shook his head like he couldn't believe Matt hadn't thought of that.

"Look, Mels, I will just see if he's okay and come back." He said heading for the door hoping that the blonde wouldn't attempt to bother him further. "No big deal, really."

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. He's dangerous. From what I know of him he's a monster, more of an animal than a person. You shouldn't take needless risks. If he threatens Near leave, if he hints that Near is hurt come back here as fast as you can, and if he starts a fist fight, then you better back down. That's the only way you'll accomplish helping Near, got it?"

"Got it." He mumbled back, and then left.

_I'll be careful, Mel, but it's too bad you didn't make me promise._ He thought running down the street. Thoughts of what could be wrong were easy to imagine, so when the redhead found himself trying to hope that something wasn't horribly wrong he found himself with just a very, very few possibilities. He really hoped nothing was wrong, though. That'd make his task so much easier and let him know Near was okay, after all. His thoughts suddenly thought of something that didn't really help him feel better: O.K. could stand for Overwhelming Kalamity. Sure it wasn't spelled the same…but still….

He made his way to Near's uneasily and shakily. He hoped that he wasn't walking into a trap or making some stupid mistake. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Once the house was in sight he took a deep breath preparing himself for what was to come; however, he wouldn't be able to prepare for what he was about to face.

Once at the house he learned straightaway that Jace wasn't home. Where was he? He really didn't give a rip. He was just relieved that the idiot ginger forgot to lock the damn front door. Matt was glad, because it gave him a chance to enter without worrying of making any noise. Once inside…the silence was…it was chilling. "Near?" he called quietly. It seemed as though his voice wouldn't rise any higher or go any lower.

He started to poke around the house and eventually stumbled into the basement when he noticed the door was open a bit. He didn't like what he found there at all. It wasn't just the single bed, shelf of videos, a desk that had a television on it along with some video cameras, the dark colored stains on the floor and a bit on the walls, or even the small closet-like area that looked to have been built in not long ago.

It was a bad feeling the room's atmosphere gave to him. Matt didn't like it and he frankly wished he wasn't so scared. It was the chills that rolled down his spine like the continuous rippling of the ocean's waves that made him want to just turn and run. He wondered briefly if Near was even home, but a feeling that gnawed at his stomach told him that Near was in fact home. He turned ready to leave the eerie basement, but those dumb tapes on the stupid, damnable shelf caught his attention from the corner of his eye before he could make it to the steps. It was like they were calling to his curiosity.

His curiosity answered back without any reluctance forcing Matt to turn around.

The redhead grabbed one of the tapes at random. He looked at the label, which was on the back of the video. It read: Bunny's Third Day. Popping it into the VCR the redhead already had a feeling of what he was going to see wasn't going to be any good.

The camera showed the steps and a certain ginger coming down. He yelled for Near to come down. Moments later he came in wearing a pale yellow skirt with cute pink and white rabbits covering it. The skirt he wore stopped just above his knees, which Matt noticed were trembling a little. Near also wore a pale blue, silky looking button-down shirt that was halfway unbuttoned revealing pale white skin.

He had on fake white rabbit ears that matched his hair. He seemed to look rather timid like a real rabbit would when approaching a predator. Near glanced once back at the basement door seeming rather uncertain about advancing. He took a deep inhale before proceeding towards the ginger hesitantly. "Are you…pleased?" he asked quietly.

A certain redhead leaned forwards from where he sat.

In response, to the question, he was grabbed by the wrist and brought down to the bed. He looked up at the ginger his eyes were gleaming, wet from tears. The ginger went and locked the door ruining any hopes the albino had of escaping. Matt grimaced when the sound of a lock clicking sealed his fate. Soon Jace was on top of him staring down into his fearful doe eyes. Matt watched as a smirk placed itself on Jace's face. The albino had a pink tint on his face. He looked away from the one on top of him.

There was the sound of flesh smacking flesh. "Look at me," he growled. "I want to see those ugly eyes of yours."

Near looked at him. A few moments of silence seemed to drag out. Matt didn't realize he had held his breath until he released it in a long, silent exhale. Near mumbled something that earned him a smack to the face. "Speak louder." The older male growled at him. It was obvious he wanted everything, every moment of this atrocious display, to be recorded for his enjoyment. Near shook his head looking away from the camera, which had only begun to record every second of his torture. A squeal of pain came after teeth clamped onto his throat. The noise made the viewer jump a bit in surprise.

He had no idea his friend could be so loud.

Matt didn't want to watch this anymore. He felt sick to his core. He just didn't want to continue watching, but was frozen to the spot. Matt watched with narrowed eyes as a hand grabbed hold of snowy curls and a cry of fear echoed to Matt from the past. He watched as Jace grinned at the weak petite boy, who squirmed and moaned beneath him every time he was touched or teased. After a few moments he got up, half dressed, and got a camera. He snapped a few pictures of a crying, bare albino.

"You won't say a word to anybody," he snarled, "if you do, then I will assure you, you'll find yourself in a world of pain." He paused. A knowing smile crept onto his face. "It's been three days. Do you believe that? Isn't it amazing how time flies, huh?"

"Y-yes." The albino nodded stiffly. "I-I won't say anything, please let me go. I promise to stay quiet. I promise. Oh, no more, just please, no more."

"Why not?" the question was asked innocently. There was no guilt or concern. It was simply uttered without any remorse, like he had done no wrong. "Are you sore?" he sneered scowling not too long later. He didn't sound innocent now.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with mock concern. "Are you in pain?"

Nodding weakly the albino made a small noise similar to that of a kitten when the ginger pressed some of his weight down on him. Kisses were pressed on his face and down his neck. "No, Jace, please stop." Near groaned. It didn't take too long for him to strip the younger teen down. He stood up to check on the camera, and then to undress himself. Chuckling Jace moved slowly, menacingly towards his victim. The ginger then flipped Near around and went inside the poor sobbing boy. Matt forced himself to look down at the ground when the screams started. It sounded horrible. He felt unnaturally cold all over and his stomach lurched. Bile burned at his throat, whilst tears worked their way into his green eyes.

He had to remove his goggles to wipe them away. Biting his lip he tried to ignore the sobs and cries of pain from the tape, and then he had to ignore a sudden silence, but he couldn't for long. He found himself watching the awful video once more.

"Help...please somebody…" Near called weakly. "Someone…anyone…help me…oh, please…p-please someone h-help…"

He was looking directly at the camera. His round, murky eyes looked pleading, pained, helpless. And the fact they met with Matt's own horrified green didn't help anything, either. It gave Matt an eerie feeling. It was like he was speaking directly to him through the screen, sending him the message that had to come from so long ago, yet knowing it wouldn't get through until it was all over and much too late.

Surely, Near knew that no one would come for him, Matt was sure that no one ever did in one of those situations, but he could understand that Near probably needed something, anything to relieve himself of the pain that the sadistic ginger was forcing on him. The redhead felt like he had a ball of ice trapped in his stomach at the thought. Guilt soon made him look away from the torment that continued playing on the screen.

The noises still played, but for some reason his mind made them almost inaudible. Only the pleas continued faintly, echoing in his head, as he stared at the ground. How could he let this happen to the little, unfortunate albino? This was much worse than what he had originally thought, it was a nightmare, just thinking that his friend had been putting up with _this_ for a few years made him want to just _kill_ himself.

"...please help me…"

And it was over.

Sniffles, small gasps, whimpers, and bursts of sobs continued. The ginger was pulling his clothes on giving a few snide comments, smirking, the whole time like nothing had just happened. Sounds of abuse soon played over on the video showing a replay of the past sin for the redhead. By the time the tape ended Near was beaten silly and full out wailing like the little kid he resembled. Matt stood up, fists at his sides, his nails digging into his palms so hard blood beaded at the surface.

Glancing at the date at the corner of the screen Matt saw this had occurred only several months after he had left town. He hated himself for letting this happen to his friend…if he had only been around…if only he were home…he could have…could have…stopped it all…stopped Near's pain…stopped his loved ones deaths…stopped _everyone's_pain….

But he had let them _all_ down, instead. He wasn't a good person. No, Matt felt like the opposite. He felt as bad as Jace was. When he thought of it hard enough he realized he was the same as Jace. The only difference was that one of them meant to harm others.

A lump formed in his throat, which felt thick, his lungs seemed to produce less air and his eyes were stinging something. He headed up the stairs first thing. "Near!" he called coming out of the basement feeling sicker than he had ever felt in his entire life. "Near!"

He just wanted to grab Near and get him out of that place as soon as possible. If he had any idea about how bad things actually were he would have chained the albino to a wall at his and Mello's place and made sure he never left, which probably wouldn't have been a good plan, but it was better than just letting him come back here to get hurt and raped again. It made Matt shudder to think of what Jace had threatened to do to the boy if he had told anyone anything. If it was worse…

He didn't want to think about it.

An icy chill crept up his back as he neared the attic. Something in the back of his mind told him to go check there. Sadly, he felt indecisive and even more panicky. _Should I, really?_ He wondered to himself briefly. Taking a step towards it he inhaled what was supposed to be a calming breath that turned out to be fast and shaky. His heart was pounding. His chest felt pained. Sweat was beading along his forehead.

_To hell with this!_ He mentally shouted. Moving in quick strides he was soon holding the doorknob of the basement door and turning. The door opened easily. And behind it, just across the room, much to the redhead's built up horror, was a bundle of white, stained scarlet, lying limp on the wooden floor without any signs of life.

* * *

_Poor Near. Wonder if that's the end?_

_Hmm..._

_~Fairylust~_


	9. Chapter 9

The redhead moved to his friend's side and saw that the boy's face was colored different shades of various hues and colors. Bruises and cuts marred some of his face, whilst a pale shade of pink covered his usually pale cheeks and forehead. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face as well. He was clearly unconscious and barely breathing. And every now and again his breathing hitched making a raspy noise come from the small boy's throat.

His eyes opened partially, but they looked bleary and unfocused.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water would. Matt suddenly realized some of the signs as dehydration. How long has he been up here? He wondered helping the small boy to his feet, but he couldn't stand right, let alone walk, so Matt ended up half dragging, half stumbling with the teen to get him downstairs.

By the time they were in the kitchen the smaller of the two was mumbling under his breath and wheezing. Matt laid him on the floor and got a cup. He filled it up with water and watched as Near attempted to choke it down. The noises he made after the cool, refreshing liquid was all gone were horrible. It sounded like a drown victim after you pull them from the water. He sputtered and coughed sounding horribly raspy.

"Hey," Matt said softly, "how are you doing, bud?"

It was a stupid question, but he felt he had to ask.

"M-M-att-Matt? Where…here…att?"

"Don't try to talk, Near, just don't. Your throat probably hurts something awful. We're here in the kitchen. Don't worry. I am gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Why…you…elp m-me?"

"Because that's what friends do and seeing as I have been a lousy friend, as I have realized a little too late, I figured that I would make it up to you by keeping you alive."

"No…can't…elp…r-run…"

"I said don't talk and as for that last request: No way."

Near opened his mouth and closed it, but no sound came out he seemed desperate to persuade him to change his mind. Matt rolled his eyes at the display. "Rest." He said gently. "I'll get help, and then I'll make sure that son of a bitch never touches you again, okay?"

Near looked at him with halfhearted eyes. Evidently not believing a word he said. _He'll kill you._ Near thought as he inhaled a cool breath of air that stung his throat badly and that was when he realized everything felt numb, yet sore at the same time.

It was strange to feel two opposites at once.

What seemed even stranger to the albino was when things began to shift and sway all around him. He blacked out for what seemed like a mere moment and when he came to he saw Matt lying unconscious on the floor across from him. A puddle of scarlet red blood was forming beneath his head, so dark it could be identified even in his hair. There was the sound of yelling but that eventually faded out and into silence when he fell into an unconscious state.

When he came to Matt realized he was tied up in a room that was cold and the darkness made things worse.

The chirp of crickets outside let him know it was night. He tried to move only to find that his wrists were tied above his head and his ankles were tied to the post behind him with some sort of tough string, maybe it was twine or a copper cord like the ones used in horror movies, that bit harshly into his skin. Giving an annoyed grunt he struggled some more against his restraints. It was in vain, as he was tied much too securely to escape.

His head hurt like never before and that was when he recalled being hit in the head with some heavy object. He wasn't sure what happened after that. He just knew as a fact that he didn't black out. No, instead he redded out. Matt wasn't sure if that were a real term, but instead of seeing black, as one would when they black out, he saw a bright shade of crimson.

Relaxing a bit he realized instantly what must have happened. While he tried to call 911 Jace must have somehow knew something was off beam and tiptoed in. He probably peeped into the kitchen and saw Matt with Near. He then grabbed something and waited for the redhead to turn his back to him, because it gave him a chance to attack. He snuck up behind Matt and without hesitation bashed him in the head once or twice.

That would explain his pounding head, plus it would also explain the spatters of blood he saw on his jeans and…torso…?

A blush washed over his face as he realized he wasn't wearing his striped shirt, socks, or boots and his goggles were missing from their place around his neck. _Great_, he thought annoyed, _now I have to worry about getting tortured or…killed…wow my life officially sucks right now._

He cracked a grin despite his situation. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he let out a deep sigh. _How do I escape?_ He wondered looking around. There was only one window and it looked like it was nailed shut. The door was probably locked and Matt honestly felt he wasn't gonna be able to break his bonds without assistance. And he doubted Mello would be able to get inside the house without trouble and Near was probably tied up somewhere…or…or….

_Buried in the damned back yard_. He thought grimly. _Looks like I'm screwed unless that bastard decides to let me go, which I know he won't, so…yeah…_.

Hours passed before dawn came. By that time he was sound asleep. Unfortunately he woke up to screaming. He wasn't sure what was going on, but there was the sound of something breaking downstairs. And there was more screaming followed after.

_I guess Near isn't dead._ Matt thought trying to stay positive. _That or Mello came over or maybe both are right and I don't have to feel guilty about anything._

Minutes later things quietened downstairs. Matt expected Hell to freeze over any minute, but nothing happened. The knob to the door moved a bit, and then a timid looking albino stepped quietly into the dreary room. He looked blank and at the same time Matt saw a resigned sadness looming in those large dark eyes like a zombie that accepted its fate to walk the Earth dead, yet living. Was Near the same way? Matt figured so if he had to put up with constant abuse but didn't have the audacity or stupity to fight back anymore.

"I take it your feeling better?"

He nodded.

"That's good." Matt said with a small, forcefully cheerful smile. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

He nodded again, but Matt noticed that flicker in his eyes, like he was hiding something, like he wasn't being completely honest with the redhead and didn't want to tell the truth.

"He didn't hurt you...did he?"

He shook his head, numbly.

"Near."

He shook his head again, more persistantly.

"Near."

"J-just...just a little."

Green eyes filled with sympathy immediantly. "What did he do?" he asked without realizing it. Near blushed a bit and moved his feet a bit nervously. It was clear to Matt about what had happened and it made him feel worse than ever. "I'm sorry, so sorry he done that." He said quietly hoping that the smaller boy would say something, but he didn't.

Near just gave him a small nod, looking as blank as ever. There was a brief silence, which made them both uncomfortable. Near broke it, slightly surprising them both, just as Matt opened his mouth to say something.

"It's not the first time, but..." He let his voice trail off, glancing to the side.

"But?"

"It's okay."

"No," the redhead said with a firm tone, "it's not okay, Near, it's far from okay."

"He was angry you watched." Near said with a sob escaping from deep within his chest. "He said you shouldn't have been snooping in his things. Now you can't leave and he might make you watch more..."

"Near, please don't be upset, I didn't mean to see that."

"Well you did."

"I wish I hadn't."

"You had no right." the smaller boy said through clenched teeth. "You had no right to see that, to be here."

"I came to help." he said. That silence crawled back and lasted longer, but this time was broken by Matt. "Are you here to help me?" he asked carefully. "Are you going to help me escape, Near?"

A brief, uncomfortable silence lurked in after that. Near looked down to avoid Matt's gaze. He wasn't quick enough. Matt saw the fear as it flickered in the smaller teen's eyes before his coal eyes turned to the floor as an escape. The answer was clear to the redhead.

"I have recently been on the brink of death," he said slowly, "Jace pulled me back from that brink and I don't…not want to…I-"

"You don't want to go back, right?"

"Yes." He nodded sadly. "If I helped Matt escape, then Jace would kill me and seeing as I believe in only one form of afterlife, which is reincarnation, I don't want to die. Not after all I have survived through."

He looked up at the redhead through his bangs sheepishly.

"Near nobody wants to die." Matt said sternly. "And believe me when I say that I _really_ don't want to die. Please help me, and then I promise I will help you."

Near shook his head taking a step back towards the door.

"I know it might sound terrible, but I don't think that Matt is worth dying for after everything I have been put through. He is a nice person and kind to me. That makes me feel really happy, I guess, but I can't die for him."

"Why not? I would die for you. In fact, I may just well do that if you don't help me to help you. Can you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I do, but I just can't help Matt."

"Sure you can."

"No, Matt, I can't."

"Yes, Near, you can."

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I _can't_!"

"Near shut up!" he snapped. "You won't die! I don't even know why we were just having that inconsequential argument, really I don't because I don't think you're gonna die. If you were you'd be dead by now. Just help me and I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again, please, Near. I could really use your help now more than ever."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled turning to leave. "Oh, and Jace will be up here later to punish you for interfering in our affairs."

"You can't really be serious about leaving me here to be tortured! You know what he can do, so why would you let him do that stuff to me?"

"Maybe it'll please him." The albino said with a strange, hollow smile. "If he's pleased he won't hurt me. If it's only for a short amount of time then it is okay because I won't be the one feeling pain for once. And as cruel as it may sound I believe I won't feel any guilt knowing it is Matt taking the blows for me for once."

"You mean _again_." The redhead said bitterly. "FYI Near I handled all of those bullies for you when we were in school. Do you remember that or have you sustained brain damage over the years? I took a good amount of your beatings because I was, and still am, your friend and if you were _my_ friend you'd help me get out of this mess. You'd trust me to help you like I promised I would if you were truly my friend."

"A few out of a hundred don't make a dent Matt and besides trust isn't real." He said with a sadder smile. "I trusted my parents and I trusted Jace and I trusted you once, too."

"Near-"

"You betrayed me!" he blurted out. His eyes were accusing even as he spoke. "Everyone betrays me, so count this as my first betrayal to you. Maybe you'll know what it's like to be me. Maybe, just maybe, Matt will know what a day in Hell is like after this."

"Listen to me!" Matt shouted at the younger boy his voice cracking at the end. The redheaded gamer felt like he was going insane. Talking to this boy was just about impossible. He was so stubborn and afraid he wouldn't let Matt say what his mind was shouting at him to say. Plus, he was acting a little crazy himself. "I know what Hell is like you have to listen!" he snapped. "Near, if you would just listen to me for one min-"

"No!" he snapped stomping his foot on the floor once. The anger was forced and he just seemed so tired. Matt felt a bit of pity for his friend. Near let out a deep sigh and a look of regret and sadness came over him instantly. He looked at the redhead blankly seeming to have nothing else to really say at that moment. Matt took the chance to speak.

"Look, Near, what does it matter? If you don't help me then Jace will probably kill you somehow, more than likely he'll beat you to death, anyway, despite the fact I am here."

"I don't want to risk my life," he said carefully, "I don't want to try and help Matt when I know there is a chance Matt will abandon me. Helping Matt won't be easy and there is a big chance Jace will get a hold of me before we get anywhere close to the front door. If that happens then you will have a choice to run or risk his own life to save me."

"I'd risk my life, Near." He said sincerely staring intently at the smaller boy. "Why can't you trust me? Is it really that hard for you to put faith in someone? Is it Near?" he paused for half a second before continuing. "I wouldn't leave you here with _him_. Why would I leave you knowing he'd kill you?"

"Look at me and you'll see why you would."

"What…what are you talking about?"

Silence.

"Near?"

"I am already dead." He said quietly. "I have been for a long time. When it comes right down to it, Matt, I don't matter because when people look at me they don't see anything; when they look at Matt, however, they see a healthy, happy young man."

Matt blurted out, "What the hell are you talking about _now_?"

"I don't matter, but _you do_. Matt would leave me because he knows it's too late for me to be a real person. Compared to you I am not real because I am not actually here. Look at my eyes and you could tell I am here, but not here completely. My life is a blur of blood and pain. All I have to look forward to is the day I die."

"That isn't true! Don't be dim Near of course you matter! And as far as the rest of that goes it can change, it really can, but if you want that to happen you have to help me!"

Silence. He noticed a sudden flash of fear cross his friend's features, before his usual blankness took over.

"Come on, Near, please?"

"Once bitten twice shy, right?" he said slowly, without emotion. "I've been bitten a lot, Matt, even by you when you ran off. I actually thought for a while that it was my fault you left. How do I know you're any different than you were then?"

"N-" he began, but he didn't get another letter out because the albino-like teen was out of the room in a flash finished discussing the matter of escape and why or why not with the redhead. The best insult Matt could think of came out in an angry shout, "Traitor!"

He was alone. It was okay seeing as things weren't really so bad, but then things took a step in the wrong direction when the sound of footsteps outside the door caught his attention. The doorknob rattling as it was gripped from the outside seemed to echo in the room a minute or so later. He felt beads sweat break out on his forehead. His breathing hitched in fear. Matt held his breath and closed his eyes not wanting to see who was coming in or what that someone was bringing with them. In his mind it was Jace carrying an assortment of torture devices and that was something he really didn't want to see.

And then the noise of something breaking loudly downstairs stole his attention. It sounded like thousands of mirrors breaking at once. The footsteps left the attic door loudly. _No, no, no, he didn't, he didn't, please God, don't let that be Near…_.

Not too long afterward there was shouting and screaming. There were lots more noises not even an hour later. It was clear that Near had made that smashing noise, but he just couldn't understand why. Why would Near do that when he made it clear that he was okay with Jace hurting Matt if it meant that the ginger didn't harm him? It made no sense, but then again nothing made sense inside that damned house.

Matt tried identifying all of the noises, but with each he got right the worse mental image he created in his head. It seemed that the noises made a horrifying picture he couldn't bear to think of, yet he was because he had to know what was happening. A chair getting smashed…a plate breaking against the wall…table being overturned….

That wasn't the worst.

Cry of pain…strident swearing…fearful scream…angry shouting…silence….

The silence was the worst.

_Near,_ he thought helplessly, _please be okay._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I left some of you guys hanging. I'm working on this (as well as other things) as hard as I can. I want to completemost of these stories before the year is out. It just bothers me when I don't finish projects like this after a year or so of having a chance to do just that.**

**Anywayz, I hope that this update is as suspenseful and as good as you guys have been waiting for. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, etc!**

**I really appreciate it! So, read and enjoy and if you will, please tell me what you think.**

**;^P**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

The screaming hadn't stopped for a long, torturous while.

And Matt tried uselessly to get free while they seemed to continue on endlessly. Those screams just drove him crazy. For a brief moment he wondered why nobody from the houses next door heard these horrible screams. Did they pay attention, were these walls soundproof, was the whole house reinforced, or did Jace have them keep quiet? Either way he mutely begged someone to hear his friend's tortured wails.

Unfortunately, nobody did, save for Matt who was tied up tight and seriously hoping the screams would quiet down soon, or else he would go completely insane! But when the screaming finally did cease Matt just hoped that it meant that whatever the psycho was doing to his little, pale friend was over.

Then again it only took a minute before he wished the screams still continued to echo throughout the house, because this silence wrapped around him like a snake trying to choke the life and remaining sanity out of him. When that silence came he was overjoyed but after giving it thought he knew it could mean that Near was dying…or dead.

If anything Matt just wished he was unconscious. He had deserted him, but that didn't make Near a bad person. He was scared and insecure and angry and confused, for all the right reasons. He had been tortured and raped and beaten so much his life mission so far was probably to just survive one day. Matt could understand that. And he could forgive his friend for leaving him.

After a while a certain psycho, that gave redheads bad names, visited Matt, who was more than willing to glare hatefully at him, noticing he brought a bag that made a metallic clinging noise when he dropped it to the floor. "It's all your fault." He said glaring accusingly at the bound redhead. "I wouldn't have had to beat him so hard if you hadn't been here. Now that you've seen the…tapes…you can't ever leave."

"I think you meant evidence."

"Call them whatever you like." He said shrugging carelessly. "You've seen them and that will be the last thing you'll see in this house, unless, of course, you wish to watch another tape." A snide smile appeared on his face. "Or, better yet, you could go a round with your precious Near. Perhaps, that would make us even and I could let you go then."

"Forget it you sick freak! I would never hurt him like you do, _never_! Our hair color is the _only_ thing we have or ever will have in common. And you think nobody will notice I'm missing?"

"Well, what evidence will there be?" He demanded in a voice that sent a chill down Matt's spine. "All I've gotta do is kill you to keep you quiet, and then I'll just burn your corpse and bury the ashes." He paused like he was thinking then an evil smirk came about his face. "Or maybe I will just get Nate to take care of it all for me. Think of how much of a lesson that'd teach the little bastard."

"What about family and friends? You think they'll not notice my disappearance?"

"You have no family. And whatever friends or…love you currently have can be killed as easily as you, I'm more than certain. I could always send Nate over to lure them in or have him call and lure them in that way. Once they get here I could finish them, once and for all. Disposing of their corpses as easily as I will with yours."

"You're sick, Jace. Sick and sad and…and…and evil."

"Pfft. Whatever!" He scoffed. "Listen, I'm not gonna kill you right away, in fact, I wanna milk your presence here for all its worth. You see, since you showed up Nate has started to lose some of his…respect. He's questioning me and challenging my last word when I give him orders. So, if I were to show him what happens when he strays from the path I've recommended for him, then I would like to imagine that he would return to his well-trained, slave state."

Matt glared hatefully at the evil tormentor. It was clear that he was serious. And that unless Mello noticed his presence he was totally in for a world of pain followed by death and possibly destroying his first, true friend in the process. However, he sort of hoped Mello didn't get himself involved right away.

If he died before Matt, then the redhead was sure he would feel guilty over that and he knew Near wouldn't be able to take any more blood on his hands. The boy was innocent and despite his cool appearance shattered real easily when put under such pressure.

Matt didn't want to be part of Jace's vile plan to torment Near. He didn't do anything wrong. Why did he have to suffer so much for something that was beyond his control? It made no sense to Matt, but he knew that Near was probably somewhere in the house dying, just because he wanted to protect Matt, which really made the redhead feel liable for his suffering.

"I have a real good idea." He said suddenly. "I think I'll bring the stupid albino up right now. He wouldn't want to miss what I've got in mind for you." Turning he left, leaving Matt with his mouth partially open and his mind reeling. Thoughts of panic were the primary thoughts scampering around in his head as footsteps that were followed by stumbling steps, which let Matt know Near was either really wounded or really reluctant, headed his way.

Finally Jace reentered the room dragging Near in tow. He was beat up pretty bad. His face was bruised and cut up shallowly, dried blood was caked around his nose and a dry trail of it left a maroon trail down his pale face and chin, showing that when it was fresh it had dripped off, staining his clothing. Overall the damage didn't look as bad as Matt had originally expected, meaning that all that yelling and noise must have just been Jace using fear tactics, mere threats and little physical violence, against the younger male or he had possibly tearing Near's self-esteem down even more.

Perhaps, he had done both. Jace held Near's hand in a tight grip that made Near's face contort with pain, then relax as soon as he let go. It was obvious to Matt that he had no desire to be there or take part in whatever his abuser had cooked up. It made Matt sick that Jace would force him into the whole torture deal.

"Why am I here?" Near mumbled staring at the floor, too ashamed to look at the bound redhead. "You said I didn't have to be around for anything bad."

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" Jace snapped landing a blow to Near's stomach, making him double over in pain clutching his sides with his eyes shut as tightly as he could get them. "Plans have changed. I think maybe you need to see what I could do to you if I wanted, so shut up and watch, you worthless nuisance!"

Stomping down on Near's arm Matt swore he heard a snapping noise. Near's mouth opened to make a sound of pain, but nothing came out. "Leave him alone!" Matt shouted, catching Jace's attention. Looking from Near to Matt he seemed curious, then something close to realization lit up his eyes. Smiling like he just figured something important out. He leaned down more on the injured arm forcing a soft, long-drawn-out whining noise to come from Near, who had also looked over towards Matt but not in curiosity, his look was one of shocked dismay. It made Matt react instantly he struggled to get loose, even though he knew it was in vain, wanting to help his friend before the tormenter took things too far.

"Hmm, so you hate seeing me do this?" he asked kicking Near in the ribs. "You don't like it when he screams?" he kicked him again, this time in the younger boy's hip.

Half a small yelp came from the boy. He muffled it at the last moment shutting his mouth, not wanting Jace to see him weaker than he already was. Because he knew, if he shown more weakness, then he'd be taken advantage of more and more, just like he planned on taking advantage of Matt's fury at seeing him wound the albino.

"I guess, that means you wouldn't want to watch him be the one under torture." Glaring Matt hoped the creep tripped down the stairs and broke his neck when he left heading for the basement or kitchen or wherever the hell he went after tormenting someone upstairs.

"You leave him alone." Matt said through clenched teeth. "He hasn't done anything wrong to you, so just leave him out of this."

"Oh, but I can't. The little white tramp shouldn't have shown me such disrespect. He has shown insolence and must be punished for that. What better way than to let him stay, to let him watch as I do whatever the hell I want with you? Or if you prefer, the freakish little horror can take your place." He paused to unzip the bag and bring out a scalpel that Matt realized in horror was thoroughly coated in dried blood. "I'll let you make the call." He said smirking looking between him and Near, then just staring at the medical tool in his hand.

Looking at Near Matt really weighed his options. Near had betrayed him, he had forgiven him, but did not want to get cut up. The betrayal wasn't really his fault, though. He was scared. Letting him get carved up wouldn't help anyone. Besides, he was so small that Jace might 'accidentally' cut an artery and let him bleed to death. And Matt could guess from the way that the albino quivered at the sight of the tool that Jace had already used it on him before, perhaps it was even his blood that was dried to it.

"If you're gonna use that thing on anybody," Matt said slowly, pausing to make sure his decision was final, he looked at Jace who was waiting in anticipation, then he gave one look at a scared, trembling Near and that made it final, "it might as well be me." He said watching as Near gave him a confused look.

"Aww, but it's been so long since I cut Nate open!" he whined. Shrugging after a minute or so he waved a hand towards the door dismissing Near. "Bring me a rag soaked in lemon juice. I plan on making this as painful for him as possible."

Matt swallowed watching as Near hesitated in leaving the room. He seemed torn between the two older males. His widened eyes seemed teary and confused. Looking to Jace in fear he clearly didn't want to anger him, but looking at Matt with something close to adoration he didn't want to betray him out of love, sadly, his fear was much greater in the end and he was forced to leave the room after another moment of hesitation. Near padded down the hall stopping once to glance back towards the attic. He was grateful that Matt wasn't letting him get hurt but he felt guilty.

As he entered the kitchen he glanced over to the phone. Maybe he could call…no, calling anyone was out of the question. Jace would really make him sorry if he done that. Staring at the phone as he got the rag and juice, though, the temptation did not ease. If he called then Matt would not be hurt so bad. And Jace could be stopped and, probably, locked away for life.

What if Matt was right? Could it really be so easy to get away from Jace? Could he really be stopped so easily, just one phone call? Is that really all it takes? If so, then where would Near go?

Without Jace to support him he would be on the streets. If he ever finally got away from him, then he would have to leave the house. That much was certain. Just standing in the kitchen brought up appalling memories that made his skin crawl, which was probably because the basement wasn't but a few feet away. Near froze at the table, staring at that phone. Sitting the rag on the table he quickly moved to the doorway and peeked out to see if Jace were there.

He saw nothing. Picking up the phone he dialed in a number automatically. It was like his mind already knew what number he should call. When the voice answered he froze. It was Mello. His breath was caught in the back of his throat. What to say? He had no idea what to say to the concerned blonde and a voice yelled to him from upstairs. It was Jace. Near felt panicked. The first words he thought of suddenly just burst from his mouth.

"We need help!" He blurted out without taking in a breath of air or taking a moment to pause. He just wanted to get the message out. "Jace is going to hurt Matt! Please, Mello we need help! We-" He had taken too long to spit out his message. The dial tone coming from the other end let Near know Mello had hung up. Like it was his cue to make things worse Jace appeared in the doorway, having not heard from Near got suspicious and headed for the kitchen. The surprise and anger was clear as day across his face.

"I-I…I-I…." he had dropped the phone and stood shaking. "I-I am sorry." He choked out shakily. A hand tangled in his soft, snowy hair. He knew he had made a mistake. Now it was his time to pay the consequences.

He whimpered feeling Jace release his hold. "You've been very bad today." He said with a scolding glare. "You know how that will punished, don't you?" Jace shoved him backwards angrily then putting the phone back in its cradle.

Standing still, too uneasy to move, Near nodded, still shaking feeling the tears dribble from the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep them in. Jace grabbed the rag, and then he took hold of teen's wrist with his free hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. Near struggled weakly at first. He stopped after Jace shoved him into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, heading for the attic afterward. Near curled up in the corner of the room that was farthest from the door. He knew that as soon as Jace got through with Matt, if he decided to really do anything to the unfortunate redhead, the abuse would begin.

In the attic Matt was now half undressed, his shirt having been removed and tossed to the side. Jace returned only so he could kick his bag and toss the wet rag he had in his hand to the floor. He swore. Kicked and hit the attic walls he seemed to be really pissed.

"This is your fault!" he shouted at Matt. "Now he's gonna have to be punished and this session will be prolonged, again! God, I am starting to think he's doing this on freakin purpose! He is such a pain in the ass!"

Matt glared halfheartedly at Jace. "What did he do?" he managed to ask feeling really worried. Scowling the tormentor bent over and started to dig in the bag full of torture tools. "Little bastard tried calling someone." He growled pulling out handcuffs and an old piece of cloth Matt guessed was supposed to serve as a gag. He also pulled out a thick length of copper cord. He made sure to take the scalpel with him.

When the screams started the redhead tried to struggle at first. Then after a minute or so he just stopped realizing he couldn't hear the cries anymore, plus he knew it would do no good to struggle, that the rope would only rub away at his skin more than it already was. Matt let his head hang down as the tears dripped down his face. It was his fault. Near wouldn't be getting tortured so badly if he hadn't snuck into the house, if he hadn't seen what he had.

Because of him Near was getting his heart broken again and again.

He was getting hurt even after Matt promised he wouldn't let that happen. It was just betrayal after betrayal for the poor child. Broken promises seemed to be plentiful in his life. Why wouldn't the single person he trusted in the whole world betray him, hand him a bunch of broken promises and false hope? It's just what everyone else did. _Gods, he must hate me._ Matt thought sobbing. _He must think I'm a monster…aren't I? How am I any different from Jace?_

Near struggled against the handcuffs feeling the copper cords cutting into his skin around his legs. The filthy, salty tasting cloth gag muffled his cries. The scalpel cut into his torso with ease. Jace didn't seem to mind the blood was getting all over the bed or that he was cutting a bit too deeply into the small teen. He just seemed fascinated by how much blood he could force out of the albino's pale, diminutive body. Struggling didn't particularly help him. "P-p-please, st-stop it." He whimpered unable to hold back his sudden urge to beg and resist the torture.

"Shhh, remember this is your fault." Jace murmured.

The scalpel slid down his milky white thigh leaving crimson beads in its wake. Near couldn't help but squirm. He felt the stinging of the wound and couldn't help himself when his body jerked and winced. It was an hour later that he was shaking and sobbing covered by blood and lemon juice, which stung the wounds and welts. New bruises had blossomed over his skin like new bluish-purple flowers on snow. It was in some way beautiful, yet at the same instance painful to look at. It didn't take all that longer before he was poking and prodding the younger teens wounds until he was just lying blank with tears running down his face and choked sobs leaving him every few minutes.

In the end he was lying on the floor, while Jace slept tossing and turning in the bed. He got up eventually and threw on some clothes. He walked up to the attic door, sitting down with his back to the door and trembling body in his awkward sitting position. He heard Matt saying something on the other side of the door but made no response. All he wanted was to sleep. It was all he really needed at that moment.

"Near? Is that you?" Matt asked again. "Are you okay? Near? Near!" he fell silent a moment later. It was hopeless. He knew that. He wasn't going to be able to do anything for Near, at least, not yet.

_I've gotta time this right._ He told himself. _Then maybe I could do something to help Near. But I have to pick the right time or we're both screwed._

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, or just somewhere in between?**

**I hope to wrap this up in the next two or three chappies, so keep alert! You never know when I might start to update.**

**Hope ya enjoyed this chappie because I dunno when I'm gonna update again, as I said before. I am struggling with updating other stories as well as this one.**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update! XD**

**I hope this makes you guys happy. Also, I hope to finish this story soon, so ya know...I'll be updating soon.**

**Keep reading, pwease!**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

The next day was pure hell. Jace made Near come in and show off his wounds from the torture he endured for trying to make the phone call. Matt was forced to look at every bruise, cut, and scrape he might have attained from the previous night. He was even forced to strip. The whole time he looked so ashamed that it made Matt feel worse than ever before. Near was shoved from the room as soon as Matt had seen all of his wounds. Afterwards, there was a whip produced from the same place the scalpel had arrived from the previous day.

It left angry welts all over Matt's torso and was followed by a large, rusty kitchen knife that left semi-deep, bleeding wounds. The torture wasn't really that long but felt like years before it ended, leaving Matt panting with most of his upper body and back covered by cuts, scrapes, bruises, welts, and gashes. Neither Jace nor Near came back until early the next day.

Near had left out shortly after Jace finished beating on his severely weakened victim, having been forced to watch everything. Near returned about an hour later. Black and blue bruises marring his face. He had a small, plastic blue bowl of water with a light gray rag in it. From how careful, how quiet he was entering and crossing the room he guessed that Jace had no clue that Matt's timid little friend was there.

Kneeling down in front of the redhead Near made sure the gray rag was thoroughly soaked before he stood and gently moved it across his friend's chest, cleaning the blood and gore away. Matt hissed as the icy cool contact was like fire on his wounds. Near winced, stepping away and looking back to the door before he continued. When Matt responded the same way, but with an angry swear. Wincing again Near backed away timidly.

"I-I'm sorry." Near murmured. "I only wish to help."

Looking at Near he sighed and told him it was okay for him to continue. This seemed to make him brighten up a bit. He was glad to help his friend in some way, but his kindness actually did little to make Matt, who was still in pain and starting to feel panicked, that happy, though.

"Near," Matt started. "Please, please, let me go."

"It is not my decision." Near whispered sadly. His large dark eyes looked up at him miserably, filled by regret and helplessness. "If it were up to me I would have done so the first day you were here. I am so sorry, Matt, but like I said I do not wish to anger Jace…anymore than I already have, I mean."

"It _is_ your decision, Near. Please, if you help me I promise to not ever ask you for another favor. At least, nothing major like organ transplants."

"I-if I help Matt…will he…get away?"

"I swear to try my best."

"Hmm, well, at the moment I have nothing to really lose, save for my life, but Matt is my friend, so…."

There was a suspenseful moment of silence.

"Near?"

The albino resumed cleaning his torso with the cool water and as soon as he finished, he quietly left the room. He had to be gone for about an hour before returning with a pocketknife. "Be still or I may accidentally harm Matt." He whispered as he began to cut at the rope around Matt's ankles. When he finished he sat the pocketknife on the floor. Near undid the other bonds, padding from the room once the redhead was standing on both feet. Sighing he cast a thankful glance to the attic door before taking the pocketknife in his hand.

He crept down the hallway quietly, warily.

If he were caught he knew that his life expectancy would drop tenfold and the chances of Near helping him again were slimmer than a 75 pound teenage anorexic. He peered down the stairs to see Near was there at the bottom step. He nodded subtly to the redhead, who crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. Looking to Near with confusion as he neared the younger boy he felt frozen when they were finally face to face. Looking around once Matt turned to the albino teen, who seemed to stare past him like he'd already gone.

"Where's Jace?"

"I don't know. Out. I think. It's not usual that he goes out, especially at a time like this."

"Oh? So he's tortured people before?"

Near shrugged.

"He has…hasn't he?"

"I suppose…."

"Near-"

"I've helped Matt now he should go while he has the chance. If he doesn't then surely he will be caught and punished as severely as I am sure that I will be if I don't stage an escape quick enough."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go. Please, Matt. Just leave before Jace gets back and finds you down here."

"Okay, okay. I promise, though, I'm going to come back. And when I do you won't have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore. Just keep up a good act and maintain your cool and things should work out fine, kay?"

"If that is what you wish to believe then fine." He paused to look towards the kitchen as the sound of some distant noise made him flinch. "But Matt should go! Jace may be coming up from the basement! Go! Matt is wasting valuable time."

The urgency in Near's voice made Matt realize that he _really_ should listen to his young friend. He knew more about this situation apparently. He nodded once, stiffly, and then headed for the door as quickly as his aching legs would carry him. A quiet gasp behind him as well the clicking sound of a gun's safety being turned off made him turn around so fast that for a second he felt like he may have somehow attained Sonic's speed. He really wished he'd listened about that time.

Holding Near tightly against his body Jace also held a gun to his head. Matt realized with a sick lurch in his stomach that if he pulled the trigger then the nearby floor and walls would be soaked in bloody gore. Near looked unfazed. It was as though he had been in this position a thousand times before and he didn't care whether the trigger was pulled or not. But Matt cared. And they all knew that. That was why Jace was doing it and it made Matt feel even more so sick.

"Looks like traitors are more than abundant around here, huh?" he hissed in Near's ear. He dropped his eyes to the floor, Matt noticed that Near's fingers were twitching uneasily a bit, but other than that he made no other movements. "Maybe, if I were to show you he would hurt you as much as anyone else, then you will be discouraged from helping this sorry bastard."

Near's eyes widened slightly becoming a bit damp with fearful tears. Matt also silently guessed what was going on in that sick mind. He threw a look of disgust Jace's way as he moved away from the door, knowing that was what he had to do so that the trigger wasn't pulled. Letting Near go he shoved him off to the side and headed over to Matt. He slammed the gun upside his head bringing a sharp pain that caused him to yelp, as well as blood.

"Go get dressed mister, you whore or so help me you'll get even worse than what's already coming to you. Why not go slip into that maid outfit, hmm?"

Near nodded numbly. He knew that he had no choice if he refused or shown even the slightest hesitation Matt would be hurt even more. He then reluctantly headed up the stairs and disappeared from Matt's view.

It wasn't long before they were in the basement. Jace sat in a chair still holding the gun, while Matt sat glaring at him from the bed. Near came in after a little while. Both turned their heads and Matt felt his expression turn shocked as a blush crept onto his face. Near was looking rather adorable in the French maid outfit he was being forced to wear. It really complimented his figure. Jace soon forced Near to lie down. He felt the familiar perverted hands slide under the short dress up his milky thighs to touch wherever they wished. Near saw Matt glaring at Jace and he wished that Matt wasn't there. It was humiliating enough to be raped in private, but it was even more shameful having Matt there to watch. He could feel fingers as they ran up and down his soft inner thighs. He moaned softly. Matt looked at him in surprise causing Near's blush to become even more intense.

"Now," Jace said stepping away and heading back to the chair, "touch him."

"You gotta be kidding.

"Nope. I am dead serious."

"You want me to…" he looked at innocent little Near, who looked so frightened and helpless, and then to Jace in disbelief, "that's sick! I'm not gonna rape my friend! You are sadly mistaken if you think that I am gonna do it."

"Do it," the ginger hissed threateningly, "or else you'll both be one kneecap short."

Without further argument, partially because he really liked his kneecap and didn't want to burden Near by letting him also lose a kneecap, he moved up to where he was sitting beside the younger boy, who was looking at him warily, obviously frightened by what sort of treatment he would receive during this. "Don't worry." Matt whispered, gently stroking the side of the smaller boy's face. "I promise, I'll do my best to be gentle." He hoped this would comfort Near some but all it did was cause the younger boy to give him a stiff nod. Matt really didn't want to do anything to him.

Of course, he didn't want either of them to get shot, either. He was trapped. It was either watch Near, or maybe himself, get shot in the kneecap or to go along with sexual advances he knew would psychologically hurt Near for possibly the rest of his life. He was already mentally and emotionally wounded enough from the torture he had been put through since childhood. This was most likely going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Matt really didn't want to be the one to hurt Near so much.

But…what choice did he really have?

"Why don't you give him a little kiss?" The evil ginger snickered. Nodding in obedience Near leaned over to Matt and kissed his cheek tenderly, looking away afterwards. It was clear that he was embarrassed and not sure what to really do. Matt could see the tears in his eyes and felt ashamed when he kissed Near back, more forcefully. This made Near practically yelp and flinch away. The pale boy's body was shaking. He looked as reluctant as Matt felt. Matt knew that they would never be the same after this. And Mello….

_Where the hell are you?_ He wondered angrily. _I've been gone for like three freakin days! Call somebody to come and search for me, Mels. Please!_

"C'mon! You can do better than that. Just think. You've got a beautiful kid you wouldn't normally touch like you can now. You have him laying in front of you for the taking, so…take advantage of the situation, you pathetic wuss!"

Glaring down at Near Matt hoped that the albino didn't assume that the glare was meant for him just before he rolled his eyes. He felt Near's small hand suddenly touch his hand. Near led his hand down to his hip, before removing his it from Matt's. Uncertain green eyes stared down at Near. He was looking away, still. He wasn't sure about this at all, Matt knew. He was obviously uncomfortable, embarrassed, frightened, and maybe the most evident apprehensive. Near didn't want to disobey Jace's orders but he didn't want to let Matt get hurt because of him, either.

And Matt was also pretty sure that Near didn't want to be taken advantage of by his friend. Near didn't want to make a wrong move but at the same time he didn't want Matt to hurt him. The redhead was pretty sure of this from how stiff the younger boy's movements were. The redhead could understand why he'd feel that way because he sort of felt the same way. Sort of. In some sick way Matt found that he enjoyed being with Near like this. They were close and even though a serious relationship never happened between them Matt felt that one should have, maybe this was how it should have been before he turned tail and ran from his problems.

_No_, he told himself firmly, _Near is a friend and nothing more. I don't want to hurt him. I care for him and all but I want him to stay safe…so I will…have sex with him to protect him_? Somewhere in there he found that his logic was flawed. He was very upset and confused but didn't allow himself to think on it much. He was worried Jace would decide to shoot before speaking.

He scraped his fingernails over his friend's hips. Feeling the bone beneath his paper colored skin and making him shake slightly. Matt heard another complaint and threat from Jace, who insisted that he could do better, still. He leaned down on top of Near, while straddling his waist. "Touch me…it's okay…." Near whispered letting an unsteady hand stroke down Matt's back, feeling his spine bone with his fingers. He looked so helpless. Matt wasn't sure he could really go through with it. He felt like a traitor, rapist, and adulterer all at the same time, which really wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered back. "I don't want to hurt you, Near. Are you sure you want this?"

Near nodded placing a brief, hesitant kiss to Matt's lips.

Leaning into the kiss Matt let a hand wander beneath the top of Near's cute little maid outfit. Matt gently rolled a pink nub between his fingers, causing the white haired boy to arch his back, moaning softly, yet too quietly for Matt's taste, in reaction. The redhead increased the pressure a bit hoping that he wasn't being too rough. Near moaned sweetly to this causing Matt to get a bit more aroused, while the one watching them smirked evilly He moved his hand to play with Near's neglected nipple after a short bit. And his free hand rubbed his sensitive side making him whimper a bit while his body twitched every so often from a touch that he was sure he had should have already been used to but wasn't.

Without thinking about it Matt licked Near's bottom lip asking permission for access to which Near immediately complied. Matt slid his tongue inside the warm, wet orifice that was Near's mouth feeling their tongues touch a moment later. He felt sort of unsure about what to do so he decided to just experiment, moving his muscle around a bit. He tried to coax Near's tongue into intertwining with his, but Near didn't allow it, instead breaking the kiss and turning his head to the side offering Matt his faintly marked neck.

Near was hesitant to move much or make too much noise. He quickly realized, eventually, that Matt was trying to coax him into doing just that. Near realized that he wasn't with Jace or anyone else. He was with Matt. The one person he trusted most in his life at that time. Matt was trying to make him comfortable despite the face neither of them really wanted this. He was trying his best to make him feel good for once.

Giving it thought for a while he finally pressed his small body against Matt's larger one causing the redhead to groan a bit, wrapping his arms around Near's fragile looking form. He blushed smiling a bit. He felt safe in Matt's arms, not a common emotion he felt when in such a position.

It was sort of like when he had been with Mello. He had felt these things but was scared because he was no longer use to the feelings he had when in their current position. What were those things he felt? It took him a minute to realize just what those feelings were: warmth, relaxation, safety, trust, and admiration…and the purest, most apparent was love.

Matt palmed Near through what he already knew were white panties, listening as kitten-like mewls came in response to the act. Near felt his body shudder and writhe as he felt Matt touch him...down _there. _He thrust his hips to get more of the delightful feel, causing Matt to halfheartedly smile a bit and if they weren't being forced to do this he probably would have freely, easily joked a little or laughed. Near flushed, but threw his head back moaning when Matt continued to palm him through his panties.

As though to remind them of the situation Jace had moved to the side of the bed and forced Matt off Near.

* * *

**How was that? Cruel? Sad? Hmm?**

**Poor Near, huh? I've tormented him throughout this whole story, haven't I? ;3**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**~Luv to The Luffles, Fairylust~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kay. Next chappie will be up soon!**

**I hope you guys all enjoy this new update! Sorry if I have neglected to recently update. Oh, and, umm there shall be some warnings.**

**Warnings: Blood, violence, sadness, anger, & language**

**Have a problem with any of that then DON'T read. ;3 I hope you all don't have a prob with any of that seeing as you've gotten this far already.**

**!Another Warning: The next chappie may be short, dunno how the ending will turn out give me some suggestions!**

**~Luffily Yours, Fairylust~**

* * *

"Y-you won't get away with this." Matt said ignoring the stinging that came from his split lip. "Near won't let you, neither will M-Mello."

"Please. I've already secured your precious Near's loyalty. And as for the blonde…well, let's just say I leave no loose ends if I can help it."

"Bastard! Fucking son of a bitch! What the hell have you done to him?"

"He should be head deep underwater by now. It'll be a story so tragic, really. A broken water pipe flooding your basement and drowning your blonde boy toy, who happened to be unconscious and stuck down there when the door jammed."

"You damned son of a whore!"

He screamed in pain when a rather large nail was stabbed into his arm, causing scarlet blood to spurt out and form a puddle on the floor. Panting, tired from the torture his body slumped forwards, leaning halfway over. The image of a youthful smiling Mello on a sunshiny day filled his mind as he started to sob more so than before as a pain formed in his heart. It was a truly agonizing feeling.

_Mels, I never meant for you to get hurt. _He thought to himself, knowing that the blonde had warned him before he got himself into his current dilemma. _Oh, I am so sorry!_

"Hey, Nate!" Jace shouted, breaking Matt from his mournful thoughts. He stared up to see Jace was at the top step of the stairs, shouting out from the basement and into the kitchen. "What's taking so damn long?"

He swore to himself, slamming the basement door shut with a loud banging noise and grabbing hold of his gun. He pressed it to Matt's temple. Closing his eyes that still leaked tears Matt felt ready to accept his fate. He was going to die there, die in some dank, dark basement at the hands of a sadistic psychopathic rapist.

He was going to die and nobody would ever know or care, except for Near, who was going to most likely get beaten around for the rest of his life and probably die not knowing that another human being could truly love him, without abusing him.

"I'm here." Near's voice said, suddenly making Jace turn and Matt look over in the direction of the stairs. Near stood at the top staring down at them. The white light from upstairs seemed to make him appear like a depressed angel who'd come to deliver dire news. Near was dressed in nice baggy white pajamas and looking indifferent, avoiding eye contact with either of them seeming too ashamed.

Matt wasn't sure but felt a bit panicked at seeing Near. He didn't want the younger boy to suffer anymore. But as Near descended down the stairs Matt felt…something was off…there was a change in the way his friend walked but he couldn't pin it, exactly. Matt quickly realized that something was horribly wrong.

Something was different about him.

Matt couldn't figure out what at first but then noticed that he held a nicely sized kitchen knife in one of his hands. Matt was sure his eyes became the size of saucers then. Near descended down the stairs slowly, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist as soon as he was there with the two elder males. He didn't seem to regard Matt as he kissed Jace's neck from behind him. Annoyed, Jace grunted trying to shrug him off and failing.

Matt watched as Jace elbowed Near in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards a bit, and then move over to where he was in front of Jace. The ginger's arms were wrapped firmly around Near's small waist. He soon began nibbling on the pale, slender neck aiming to dominate his vulnerable little boy toy. It turned Matt's stomach to see Jace touching and teasing Near in such a way after he'd already been sodomized, tortured, and had just cleaned himself up and seemingly regained his senses.

"May I please play with Matt?" Near asked purring a bit. The knife in his hand was twitching a bit in anticipation. This seemed to surprise both Matt and Jace. "He is _my_ friend, after all. I would be disappointed if I didn't get a chance to play with him before Jace let him expire."

"You did play with him, now why don't you bounce away before you screw something up?"

"No! Please, I want to help Jace with this, really I do! I promise to stay out of his way. I'll do as instructed and promise not to be a bad little boy while I play with him."

"No. Go away."

"Please?" he asked pressing a kiss to the ginger's lips and repeating. Each time he pulled away he whispered the word until it was like some sort of mantra or chant. "Please. Please. Please. Oh, please?"

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"It is Jace's doing. He is the one who has made me this way and I am sorry for not being like I am now. I promise to never be so dense again. I promise."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I promise. Now, may I please play with Matt? Jace is having all the fun."

"So?"

"I-it's not that I mind, b-but I want to prove myself. I can be a good boy. Please? Give me another chance? Please, Jace? Let me show you I can play right."

"Hmm, sure." He said after a moment of thought. A smile came over his face as he gave Near his instructions. "Slit his shoulder open. That'd be good. And then drag the blade across his face. Slash it good. If you do that, then I'll be convinced you're a good boy. I'll believe you can play by the rules, Nate."

Nodding Near pulled away from Jace doing as told, seeming unaffected when Matt hissed in pain and crimson leaked from his shoulder wound. A yelp of agony fell on deaf ears as the blade made a quick, but effective slash across Matt's left cheek, leaving crimson droplets to slide down his face. Shaking he looked up to Near in utter shock. "I am different now, Matt." He said with a smirk, seeing the surprise and confusion. "You'd think by now I'd have realized it, but I am stubborn and only today has Jace finally shown me the truth of this so-called glorious life."

Matt asked feeling more like he huffed it out in a choked breathe, "What are you talking about, Near?"

"Through all the blood and sweat and pain nobody is there for you. Standing at the top step I saw it…I saw it, Matt. There is only predator and prey. Matt is prey. Jace is the predator with all the power and control, while Matt begs for his life like a pathetic rat in a cat's deadly paws. Perhaps, Jace has only been trying to show me this all along."

"Near…no, Near, that isn't true. I care about you. He doesn't! If he did do you think, just think about this for just a minute, if he cared for you would he have put you through so much pain-?"

Near backhanded him, tears were suddenly welled up in his eyes. "You know nothing of pain!" he hissed angrily. Lower lip trembling a little he leaned against Jace, who held him smirking evilly, triumphantly at Matt. "Matt knows nothing of anguish or sorrow. He knows nothing of what true hell is like. But I do. And I can't take it anymore. I just want it to end, so badly." Turning he looked up at Jace with teary eyes. "Please, help me be like you. Help me stand strong, while staying obedient to you."

"I will." He said pulling Near into a forceful kiss that surely bruised the younger boy's already, a bit bruised-looking lips. "I will, Nate, I will." He whispered, and then got more forceful. Near moaned passionately as Jace rubbed his hands up and down his sides that Matt knew were sensitive. A small cry of surprise made the horrified redhead jump a bit as Near continued to let Jace roughly kiss and handle him.

They parted for air a moment of eternity later. "I no longer wish to be prey." Near whispered looking to Jace with half-lidded eyes and a small smile that revealed to Matt true insanity as well as desperation. He was done being a victim. And it truly terrified Matt to see him like that so strong, yet so unstable. "I no longer want to be so pathetic and weak like Matt. I no longer wish to rely on others. Only you. I only want to serve you."

Smiling happily at hearing this the ginger took the knife from Near and tossed it. Matt watched as it landed near the stairs. Swallowing fearfully he felt he knew what was about to happen. He was going to die, after all, at the hand of his now psychotic best friend. He showed Near how to hold the gun and before Matt could make a sound or plea the gun fired and a bullet buried itself in his unwounded shoulder making him scream at the sharp, intense pain of the metal in his shoulder.

"May I try for his…more sensitive areas?" Near asked causing a breathy laugh to come from Jace, while Matt paled dramatically looking pleadingly at Near crying uncontrollably from all the pain. "I won't miss, promise." He said turning to kiss Jace's jaw line a few times over, until he shoved him away. "Go for it, mister killer." Jace whispered in his ear just loud enough for the terrified Matt to hear.

Smirking Near rested the gun in Matt's lap, so that when the trigger was pulled a certain area would be nothing but a mess of blood and gore.

"N-Near, please, don't." He begged, sobs now uncontrollable, really not wanting to have a bullet, nor gun for that matter, anywhere around his crotch. "For the love of God, Near, please don't do this. If you do this, then you'll never be able to live with yourself, please, Near. You can't be like him, you just can't."

"But I have been all along." Near said leaning down and kissing Matt's temple where Jace had held the gun not all too long before. "I am now just realizing it." He whispered to Matt who felt utterly hopeless. Near pressed the gun against his pants gently, still smirking a bit.

"Matt?" He whispered, quietly. "Are you listening, Matt?"

"What?" Matt asked trembling, eyes closed.

"Matt," he whispered to the redhead in a silky voice. "Matt? Look at me."

"What could you possibly want, now?"

"I just want to tell Matt that he has been a good friend. I will always love him, no matter what. If I die then I shall still love him. Every second with him has been the most exciting and happiest times in my life. Even when I was beneath Matt on the bed I felt happy because I knew that Matt really did love me, despite what Jace made him do to me. Even if it were only in a brotherly, friendship way that is okay. I am glad Matt could make me feel that bit of happiness and thrill. And I am glad to have Matt as a friend."

He paused.

Matt stared up at Near confused and frightened. "It has been wonderful." He whispered, ivory tears slipping down his pallid face. Near placed a kissed to his lips tenderly, pulling away revealing that he was now crying and trembling all over. In a swift movement he turned and fired the gun. Jace let out a cry as the bullet pierced his arm, blood dripping out, leaving scarlet polka dots on the floor. Near fired again and again until the gun was out of bullets, which was bad because there was only four shots left.

Near quickly ran and started to undo the handcuffs that held Matt captive. As soon as Matt was free they started to make a run for it. Matt made sure that his hand was holding firmly onto Near's timid shaking one. Unfortunately, even though he'd been shot multiple times Jace was still able to get up. He saw Near and jumped him. Gasping, eyes widened by fear Near was pulled backwards hand releasing from Matt's as he tumbled backwards with Jace on top of him. They were soon on the floor fighting and struggling.

Managing to get away in enough time to get up the stairs. He was moving oddly, Matt briefly noticed. He quickly embraced Near in a tight hug, pulling him away from the door and slamming it shut. He then started to pull Near along as they started to leave the kitchen but were stopped when a cry of pain made Matt pause and look to see Near was on the ground.

"M-my leg." He whimpered looking shakily down at his wounded leg that was slashed open. "Jace m-must have gotten hold of the knife. M-Mat must leave before he gets up here if he does, then Matt may be harmed even more so than he already is. Matt should not waste time, please go."

"N-no!" he sputtered standing firmly in front of the smaller boy. "You're my best friend, Near. I ca-can't just let you die. Not after what you just did. Take my hand and I'll help you walk." He extended a hand for Near to take.

The sound of banging from the stairs made Near look sadly up at him. "He's coming." He said quietly, frightened. Turning his had down he swallowed a sob. "I knew it was a suicide mission, but I thought…I thought that if at least one of us would make it…." He shook his head unable to speak much more, body wracked by sobs of sadness.

"C'mon!" Matt persisted. "Take my hand."

The banging got louder.

"Go. Go! Run and don't look back."

It was obvious he didn't plan on changing his mind, so with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness Matt started to leave ignoring the sound of the bang as the basement door open, but for a second he hesitated outside the kitchen doorway. He turned to see Near was sitting there with his head bowed down as Jace advanced towards him, blood bubbling past his lips and murder in his eyes.

"Near!"

"G-go!" the smaller boy shouted to him, looking up at him with eerie, peaceful eyes that were filled by tears. There was no smile on his face, only sadness and persistence that Matt does as he was told this time. "Go, please, Matt just go! You must save Mello, before he dies, too! Whatever happens to me happens! Just go, please, Matt, please!"

Giving a strangled sob Matt done as told and ran. He ran from the house and down the street, collapsing a block away. He sobbed and bled on the sidewalk, throwing up at the thought of what was probably happening to Near at that moment. _Keep going._ He told himself. _You have to keep going or else Near's sacrifice will be in vain._

Getting to his feet he managed to make it back home where he found that police were already swarming the scene. An ambulance was closing the doors. Stumbling onto the scene he heard somebody, a woman scream, just before he collapsed. Men were standing over him as the darkness edged into his vision. The last face he saw before losing all consciousness was Yagami's, who had a rather puzzled expression washing over his face.

_Just…please…help Near._ He thought, and then was gone.

* * *

**You like that? Hope so. More is coming your way VERY soon. ****May be today or may be tommorow. Guess you'll know when I post next, huh?**

**Reviews shall be appreciated! Oh, and umm, ya know please, oh please I need suggestions for the ending. ****Just let me know if you want it happy or sad.**

**I hope the happy out-vote the sad, cause this whole story has been just so freakin depressing!**

**Heh-Heh, sorry for that outburst. ^-^'**

**~Luv Fairylust~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't think that some of you who requested a happy ending will be satisfied with this, but then again I AM the author and wanted to even some things out, so ya know...**

**Feel free to flame me if you wish. ****Oh, and I am SO sorry that this chappie is so short, but I think it turned out pretty great, despite the fact of its breifity.**

***Wink-wink***

**(Don't get any ideas from that!) Lol.**

**:3**

**XP**

**;3**

**~Still With Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

Turning Near screamed as the ginger got closer and closer. The psychotic male ready to take his life without any qualms. He felt so helpless and weak but he also felt something else….

He was desperate…Near was desperate to live, to breath and live to see Matt again and to be with him as soon as possible, so he could forget about the hell he's been through. He wanted to be back with Mello and talk with him because he knew that the blonde would understand how he felt, seeing as he had once been in the same boat. Near wanted to live for life. He wasn't ready to die yet. Near wanted to forget about everything that hurt and feel the warmth they openly gave him.

_Take my worries from me…_he suddenly thought eyes widened and body shaking in his terror, _I will sacrifice everything I have left, just please let me live! If there is a god let me live to be with them again, please!_

He managed to get up to his feet and tried to run from the approaching monster but his wounded leg would not let him. He instead stumbled into the doorway. Blood spattered the floor some more. Strong arms wrapped around his body making his sobs deepen. He shouted defiantly pushing Jace away and stumbling to the floor on his stomach, face smacking into the floor with a sickening cracking noise. Dazed he took a minute to catch his breath before turning when a sinister shadow loomed over him.

Gasping and struggling he turned with wide eyes of dismay staring at the cold eyes of the approaching threat. His body shook uncontrollably, whimpering in fear and nervousness as the threat came closer. An animalistic cry came from Jace as he landed on top of Near raising the knife and bringing it down. Near rolled out of the way so it stabbed into the floor. He gasped quietly seeing it momentarily stuck there in front of his face. The ginger pulled it from the floor and raised it again but soon found Near holding onto his arm. He struggled to keep Jace from stabbing him finding that his will to live, as well as his physical form was stronger than he had originally expected.

In the end the knife plunged down and buried itself in his shoulder.

Crying out, tears leaked down his face as he realized what happened. Near screamed again as the knife was slowly withdrew crimson blood running from the wound and spreading over his clothing like red spilt juice over a white carpet. The knife then plunged into his soft tender belly provoking a strident scream of agony to pierce the air.

Blood gushed from the wound. He stared pleadingly at Jace who stared down at him smiling cruelly. "You've had this coming for a while now, you little freak." He sneered crazily. It was like his mind was as wounded as Near's body. He struggled to push Jace off his throbbing body the pain washing over him like ocean waves. Near sniffled as the knife was set to the side and Jace grabbed a handful of his hair. He slammed the younger boy's head against the hard floor of the kitchen over and over and over again until Near just lay there too dazed to move. He stared at Jace's black boots blearily seeing no point in living anymore.

_My body is battered and bruised…my whole heart is afflicted by the torture of these past years…why go on living knowing there is only despair?_

Jace gingerly picked the knife up holding it in his hand confidently.

The monster was standing over Near as these thoughts of gloom went through the wounded boy's mind. _Why resist anymore?_ He wondered knowing death was just a few feet away extending an icy hand for him to grasp. _Surely the next life will be kinder than my first._ An image of Matt and Mello, smiling happily in their living room flinted across his mind for a moment, and then it was gone. Tears of remorse started to flow down his porcelain face. _I don't want to hurt anymore…but at the same time…I can't give up…._

Jace's foot came down heavily on his chest winding him. He looked so smug staring down at the younger boy. Near gasped and coughed as the foot stamped on his chest a few times. His whole body felt eerily numbed. The blood still flowed warm and wet pooling on the floor beneath him. That foot suddenly went to his throat.

Pressing down it cut off his air supply. A small pale hand flew up clutching at it standing out beautifully against the blackness of the leather boot. He stared up at his attacker with wide perplexed eyes that knew the truth of the matter. It was as though begging silently for him to stop, to show mercy as fingernails began scratching at the leather of the black boot leaving thin scrape marks behind. Near's stormy gray eyes were getting hazy, vision fading as he stood on the border of abyss of unconsciousness that would surely allow him eternal rest should he take the step over the edge.

_Nearly gone_, he mused to himself, _I'm nearly gone…soon my…life…will be over…I-I can't feel…I…can't…see…can't…._

There was an eerie silence now. Someplace else children were laughing as they played and women were chatting or shopping. Men worked hard or joked about with friends. Not there. There in that kitchen a seventeen year old boy was being murdered.

And he was accepting it.

His eyes slid shut and his grip loosened a few minutes later. Near's breaths went silent as his former lover kept his foot in place over his victim's windpipe suffocating him. Near's hand fell limp to the floor after a moment and his body was still.

Jace smirked dropping the knife and bending over the small boy's corpse. He sighed scowling, yet feeling very…hollow. It wasn't as fun as he had hoped. The struggle was short-lived and he was disappointed that Near died so easily. He didn't put up much of a struggle.

_Pathetic._ He thought rolling his uncaring eyes, leaning down over Near's still body. _He was always just so pathetic._ He leaned down a bit closer, fascinated by the stillness of the younger boy's face, never before had something seemed so serene._ But…still…._ His lips covered the younger's still warm ones. The body hadn't had time to cool off, so it was only natural that the lips still be warm and rigor mortis must have began to set in. He felt the body's stiffness as he laid his body over the dead one, deepening the perverse kiss.

He pulled away and stared down at the body. Something didn't feel quite right about it and his paranoid thoughts began to reign. Did he really kill the boy? The bruising from strangulation was there and evident and it didn't seem he was breathing. His body was getting stiff. It was all signs of death, but…Jace was paranoid.

He leaned over and moved bloodied hair from a pale slightly bruised ear that had a small cut on the earlobe. "Hey," he whispered, "are you all right? I didn't mean to go so far. I just got carried away." When there was no response he moved away some and pulled his hand back as far as he could. Jace smacked the albino across his face as hard as he could. The head just fell to the side, unmoving and limp in death.

Sighing he felt satisfied and got up to go get a trash bag for the body, ready to do away with it for good.

* * *

**;_; Oh, poor Near! ;_;**

**This all was just what you wanted, _right?_**

**OMG! Did I REALLY just do that? Wowz, you all MUST hate me by now, especially with this next annoucement.**

**That's the end!**

**I guess you're biggest thoughts now are: 'Will Yagami kill Jace' or 'By some miracle will Mello or Matt appear to advenge him' well those of you who know me know that I only work a few miracles every now and again and sadly...this isn't a miracle working story.**

**Wait and see what happens, next! It's gonna be fun! ;3**

**Now, time for some sleep!**

**~_~ Zzzz...**

**FYI: If you read this far down check out the next chappie if this one dissatisfies! *Whispers* You may find it more satisfactory! *Whispers end* Anywayz, I hope that this was suspenseful and full of dread and sadness. ****That's what I was aiming for seeing as I'm a sadistic bitch. Nobody has to sugarcoat the truth around me.**

**I am not ashamed, mostly because of what is in store!**

**X)**

**2 more chappies at the most and the least being 1 chappie! What do you guys want? I could just combine two if you want, but ya know whatever! I most likely will just combine them but I like hearing other people's ideas and thoughts on a matter, which is why I guess I'm a crack addict when it comes to reviews!**

**~Luffles To You All, Fairylust~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! ~Singsong voice~ I'm back!**

**Second update today! You guys MUST be shaking with anticipation.**

**Thanks for your support guys! I'm hopeing that the last chappie disn't depress you guys too much.**

**So, now Near's dead and only 1 of the charaters left and that character is a major douche, right? ****Well, I believe you'll enjoy the sweet justice that is dished out at that douche in this chappie. Yep, it's gonna be sweet payback!**

**XD**

**I really like how this chappie turned out and hope that it's pleasing to those who may read it.**

**;3**

**Today is the day that the 2nd to last chappie is posted. I am glad that some of you have read this far. I promise not to disappoint you and should have the last chappie up by tommorow.**

**Til then, enjoy this bit of deliciousness.**

**~Luffles To All Loyal Readers, Fairylust~**

* * *

Looking the box of garbage bags over Jace didn't know if the white ones would be big enough so he decided to play it safe. He moved back over to Near's corpse and pulled the bag over the boy's corpse finding it was just the right size, but sadly was too tight around the body. He didn't want that. Someone would identify the teen's body. _Stupid son of a bitch._ He thought with an aggravated sigh. He needed a bigger bag, one of the black bags that would certainly work.

Glaring down at the boy's body he knew he should get to moving and get it over with but he felt…strange…the serenity was amazing. It was slightly odd. Never before had he seen the dead boy in such peace. Pressing their lips together he felt compelled to keep kissing this…this…

_Don't think corpse._ He told himself.

It was disturbing to think he was doing something so intimate with a dead body. It was disgusting and unnatural to do such a thing. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from kissing those lips, forcing his tongue into that mouth and ravaging it. He grabbed the dead boy's bangs and pulled his head forwards so he didn't have to lean down towards the body that was still cooling off. Afterwards he got up, heading back over to the cabinet where he shoved the white bag back in the box and put it back in the cabinet.

He was getting frustrated and eve more pissed by the second. Jace just wanted to get rid of the evidence before he done something that he would really regret. He wanted to be rid of the corpse as soon as possible. It was staining the floor and it was just an annoyance even though it was just lying there with that damnable look of peace upon its face.

It disgusted him.

Opening one stormy gray eye a bit Near saw Jace was across the room. His stomach lurched in disgust with what had happened, turning his head a bit to see a rather joyful sight that made hope flutter in his chest like a caged bird being set free. The knife was there just by his head. Breathing as quietly as he could he moved an arm silently and picked the weapon up, his breathing growing a little shaky as he realized how dangerous this was. Playing dead was easy enough, especially since he was used to being strangled and knew how to make it seem like he'd fainted. The experience he gained from Jace tormenting him actually paid off and it shocked him as much as it frightened and amazed him.

Sitting up silently he quietly got to his feet. Before he could make another move however Jace turned, dropping the box of trash bags he'd been holding. He gaped at the smaller boy in stunned silence for a moment prior to shaking himself back to reality when he realized that Near was holding the knife and preparing to charge him. He made the first move running and tacking the smaller boy that he knew was already badly wounded, still bleeding, and in need of bandaging his wounds before he bled to death. Near yelped as he hit the floor with a hard thud that sent vibrations through his spine and skull.

He didn't allow himself to be defeated as easily as before and kept his grip on the knife strong, even when Jace bit into his arm. He tightened his grip. Near held on even when Jace started to kick and hit him the sound of his fist striking him reminded Near of the drums in some music Matt used to listen to. It thundered in his ears like those drums or like thunder that seemed to roar like a lion warning of a storm.

"Let go you little brat!"

Near didn't listen. He kept his hold strong unwilling to die for real. He wanted to live so desperately that he resorted to biting and scratching just as Jace had but quickly learned that the most effective way to deal with Jace was to attack when and where he didn't expect it. While the ginger bit into his wrist he lunged his body forwards a bit and his forehead connected with Jace's causing him to cry out in pain as the sharp pain of Near's attack set in. He rolled away from Near holding his head in anguish. Unlike Near he wasn't used to the sharp intensity the pain brought, so he lay there motionless for the next five seconds giving Near time to find his feet and strike.

The blade slashed the side of Jace's face making him wail loudly. He was cut three more times, the blood running down his face and onto the floor. Near was about to strike again when Jace tripped him, kicking him in the leg forcing him to tumble backwards. He sat up but that was as far as he got. Jace was on top of him, trying to pin him down within mere minutes.

Once again, they struggled and fought for control of the knife. Sadly, in the end Jace won that struggle. Both of them stared at each other breathing hard feeling tremendous amounts of emotions. For Near it was defeat, for Jace it was just the opposite it was a sweet taste of triumph that he was ready to finalize. He took the knife from Near letting the blade slash through the skin of Near's palm letting scarlet droplets of bloodstain the floor. The weapon was poised in his hand was ready to slash and tear more flesh having already tasted a bit of blood and wanting more. Sobbing and panting breathily with panic Near squealed as his attacker stood over him, eyes radiating evil madness that caused the young boy to sob even more helplessly.

This look took him back, back to the night when his life plunged deep into hell.

"_I promise nothing bad will happen." He said from where he stood outside the window in the darkness of night. "You can trust me, Near, really. Just let me in."_

"_Okay." Being so naïve and childish back then he complied unlocking the window. "I'll see you soon?"_

"_Very." He said the strange look of madness with an undertone of evil malevolence. "I will make them leave you alone. All will be well, I promise."_

Near let out a loud cry of anger and resistance at this sudden unpleasant memory. He didn't want it to happen. He never wanted it to happen like that! Near tackled him to the ground just before Jace could make another move. The knife slid off across the floor, hitting into the wall. Near got off Jace and stumbled over grabbing it. Jace tried to get away, but Near felt the power he had now while that weapon was in his small hand. And he was going to take advantage of it. He was going to take advantage of it if it were the very last thing he did.

Pursuing Jace in a cold silence that surely would have frozen the air if he were an angel of ice, which he might as well have been. He became rigid when he found that Jace had disappeared from his line of vision in the living room. He looked around but it was too late to move when the bloody attacker leapt out from behind the couch and knocked him down to the ground. Near cried out, feeling teeth ripping into the flesh of his arm. He thrashed about wildly kicking and shoving until his foot connected with Jace's chest throwing him off.

And then in a furious, terrified act he stabbed Jace in the chest. Seeing the blood and hearing the agonized scream he'd made so many time before drove him into a frenzy and the stabbing continued. Nobody heard the screams or sick sucking noises as the knife went was pulled from wounds. Only Near was present to endure the horror and madness of the moment as well as the bewilderment and sorrow of the aftermath.

It felt like an eternity before he stopped.

Breathing hard, face tinged pink from the fighting Near stood alone in the blood soaked living room. He was trembling all over. He was breathily panting staring at the mess he'd made. Ebony eyes closed for a moment when he attempted to gather his cool, and then opened to again survey the mess he'd made in the fight for survival. The fight he won. Realizing this he wondered if something were wrong. He'd won, survived after years of abuse but could feel no joy in the moment.

He saw no joy in taking Jace's life. There was only sadness that he had to waste a life in order to protect his own. No matter how much he was hurting inside or how much he wished it before or even how much he despised what Jace did to him-did to Matt-Near felt nothing during the frenzied stabbing nor during the moment of realization. He still felt nothing after a few minutes of just standing there. All there was present was a horrible gloom. A veil of death and sadness shaded the room with red leaving Near there to feel utterly hollow, confused, yet satisfied that he was alive to live another day.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he found himself asking the motionless corpse. It wasn't a form of gloating or taunting the dead. His voice was hollow with no emotion, remembering what had been asked of him before and feeling unable to stop himself from saying it. He felt possessed. Near felt violated by some unknown force that made him say these strange things when all he wanted was to leave. "Wasn't it, Jace? Wasn't it…?" His voice trailed off as he found himself crying and collapsing to the floor.

_What am I to do now?_ He wondered, body shuddering. The blood soaked into his pants even more as he sat there. _Jace is dead. You killed him, too. He's…_

"…dead…." He murmured to himself unable to think clearly through the sudden haze of weariness and depression.

It wasn't long before he recalled what was said just a few months ago. _"You got blood all over the furniture dumbass." Jace growled angrily._ He had been so angry. Near recalled that anger and Near laid there on the floor with no hope, no devotion, no spirit left, and hardly any independence and in _a lot_ of pain. Exhaling a little bit he found his head suddenly throbbing.

"I'll clean it up." he muttered laying there, body shaky. "I'll clean it up. I promise."

But he didn't. Not for a while. For a while he just lay shaking and crying, unable to come to any rational thoughts. He was just too drained. His spirit and mind felt strained as well as his physical body. Near wanted so badly to just fade away from that place of terror and just be elsewhere happy with Matt and Mello. They were kind to him and gave him the spirit to do as he had. He felt like they were his saviors and knew he needed to make a move instead of wasting time lying about feeling sorry for himself.

"You have to clean up." He told himself after a short while. "If you don't clean up they will know. And then you'll get in trouble. Do you want to get into trouble? You don't want to be punished…do you?" he asked the question in a quiet voice of apprehension, already knowing the answer to the unanswered question, but answering to himself anyway. "No, no, being punished isn't good."

"How should I do this?" He got up and continued to mutter to himself. He looked around the room and ran his bloodied hands through his hair. Taking and deep breathe and exhaling he quickly surveyed the mess and made a plan.

"You could use bleach, garbage bags, and some air freshener. You could also use the shovel he has laying in the backyard. You could always bury the body and burn all of his sick abusive evidence in a bonfire in the woods. Or you could just leave the body lying someplace after making sure it's nice and clean and the evidence is all gone. Yeah, that'd work. That'd work nicely."

He took a step forward ready to begin but a sharp pain made him stop. He looked down at his ripped and torn shirt, some buttons were missing and it was stained that sinful red. He moved it up a bit to see the still bleeding knife wound. Hissing in pain at touching it Near headed upstairs and quickly bandaged himself first. It helped and the bleeding stopped after a little while. He then was able to begin the dark, tedious tasks that were ahead of him.

So he scurried about scrubbing and cleaning and disinfecting everything. Near cleaned the body up a bit and bagged it. All the while he talked to himself. It helped him feel not so alone. What he was doing was grim and dark. He needed all the company he could imagine to be with him, cheering him on if they want. Near knew he was alone during all of this but wouldn't any sane person want to have company, even if just imaginary, so they wouldn't have to admit they were alone in a dark, dreary home with the corpse of their abuser of the past few years.

Finally, when night came he took the body to a dark alley that was the farthest from the house and dumped Jace there. He did everything with care to make it look like a mugging or something like that that had gone wrong and the attackers got violent. It was easy enough.

By the time he got back home he was exhausted, locking the door behind him as though it would lock away the past demons that were haunting him. He made himself some coffee and was drinking when he noticed a small maroon stain on the cleaned floor of the kitchen. A smile spread over his face upon seeing it. _"You missed that spot of blood on the kitchen floor though."_ Jace's past words came to him and seemed so unimportant and a bit comical given his situation.

"I'll get it." He said, still smiling as he got up and wetted a rag in the sink. He scrubbed it up and tossed the rag in the laundry with everything else waiting for the load to finish. He sighed once it did finish. Near took his time folding and ironing the clothing. As soon as it was all put away he gathered all of Jace's torture tools and took them out back.

For the next two hours he dug a shallow grave for the weapons.

Upon finishing he bagged all videotapes, pictures, costumes, and any other evidence of his shame and Jace's pleasure. He wanted to be thorough, so he ended up making a thirty-mile hike out into the woods to make a pile of it all. The moment of joy ruptured him when he tossed the match and watched it all burn away. It was strangely relaxing to him as he inhaled the smoke, which wrapped around him dirtying him with ash and soot. The crackling and snapping of the plastic and glass seemed like music to his ears. His pale figure stood there illuminated by the fire until it died away, leaving only the ashes of his torment. He covered those up easily with dirt and plants and branches. It was like he'd never been there, unless you counted that smoky smell, which hung in the air.

Getting back home felt like more of a strain than anything else he'd done. When he finally tossed his clothing in the trash and bathed in the nice, soothing warm water he felt an odd sense of peace like he'd finally admitted to a horrible sin that had been on his mind for a while. Lying alone in bed he smiled exhaling happily, certain that he would have pleasant dreams that night and for the many to come. He now knew what it meant to feel released from a strong, painful hold that had abused him for many years.

"I've cleaned it up." He muttered to nobody in particular. "It's all cleaned up."

* * *

**Yes! I finally did it! I killed that f***ing douche and ended a chappie happily! I loved writing it! I truly did and sincerely hope that you've all been satisfied, entertained by reading it. XD**

**I bet you guys enjoyed that VERY much.**

**;)**

**Heh-heh.**

**Perverse beginning, happy ending, eh? Wasn't it great that what Jace done to entertain himself and harm others ended up being his undoing? Sweet, sweet justice. 8D I never get tired of writing. And will finish up the story tonight and post the end tommorow, kay?**

**I'll appreciate patience.**

**Just stay clam, sit tight, and I promise you'll get an ending to this story. Happy or sad? I shall not tell, but know that it should be up by tommorow.**

**~Luv To Ya All, Fairylust~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter! I hope you all love it.**

**;3**

**I wrote this especially for DN97LMNM, DeathNotefangirl96, and xXartistAlertXx I thank you guys SO much for reading. You have been epically amazing!**

**And I hope that you guys enjoy how this story ended it. I really do appreciate and thank you all for reading this far. And also for reviewing and giving me ideas. Thanks bunches!**

***Free hugs!***

**~Luffles To Readers Everywhere, Fairylust~**

* * *

He gained consciousness in a hospital where doctors rushed around him, helping him to get better, until he was finally strong enough to be questioned by the police. It was basically one of the situations where you think: _Oh, joy that's just great. _But then feel like closing yourself to the world. He didn't do that, however.

First, he answered questions, and then burst telling the police his story about what happened. Both officers, especially Yagami, looked doubtful of the truthfulness behind the tale. Matt insisted it was true and asked about Mello. He was relieved to learn that he was okay, just a few broken bones that healed quite well, and other than that he wasn't really in too bad of shape. Of course, Matt forgot the most obvious question to ask and ended up learning from a nurse that he'd been in a medically induced coma for like…two and a half months since his incident.

This made him panic a bit internally.

_What if Near's corpse is rotting in some shallow grave? _He wondered, trembling a bit all over._ What if Jace killed him? Or worse! What if he didn't and has him chained up and is torturing him to death bit by bit every single day!_

It wasn't until the next day that he was released from the hospital. He jogged feeling ill at ease all the way from the hospital to where he'd last seen Near alive. Matt practically tore the door down and ran to the basement, which was…empty. Shocked he ran upstairs and searched as hard as he could. He searched and searched for even a bit of evidence to Jace's abusive, sadistic ways, but there was nothing. Worse, yet, there was no evidence of Near, either. His clothing was gone and so was any other thing that may have been his, such as a toothbrush, comb, hairbrush, makeup kit, anything like that.

It was all gone.

Matt didn't know if he should cry or laugh. On one hand Jace was gone, but on the other hand so was the bravest, most miserable ill-fated boy he'd ever met in all his life. Mello had it bad, but at least he got a happy ending. Matt headed home, not sure what to do about Mello. He was really unsure what to say. So halfway home he just decided to humble himself to the blonde, who had been right about the whole situation, and then lick Mello's boots, assuming that he was wearing them.

When he finally arrived he felt frozen in terror. What did Mello think of him? The only and most likely last person alive to care about him in any way probably despised him or thought him to be an idiot. Matt wouldn't blame Mello, but he really needed support right now instead of angry harping.

Swallowing, feeling the tears burn his eyes he wanted to throw up as he neared the house. His hand felt glued to the doorknob as he turned it. The door opened with an almost silent creak. Entering he was greeted by silence, then a sudden surprised gasp, and then the sound of hurried footsteps.

He stood frozen by bewilderment in the doorway until arms wrapped around his neck and Mello practically tacked him to the ground. "Oh, Matt!" the blonde exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad they didn't kill you! I was so sure they were gonna take you off the life support! Oh, I-" he suddenly stopped and slugged the redhead making him yelp, as he wasn't expecting to get hit.

"What the hell?" Matt exclaimed, suddenly teary eyed. "I just got out of the freakin hospital after being put in a damn coma and tortured for three fucking days and you-"

"You dumbass!" the teary eyed emotional blonde spat. "I was about to go visit you and get you and you wouldn't have been tortured in the first damn place if you had listened to me, you jerk!"

"Hey! In my defense I say that I tried to but in the end listened to myself. And I'm sorry okay? I'll never disobey you're ideas again, Mels! At least, not if I want to. Anywayz, I'm here and I'm safe and alive."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well, I was concerned about you, you know." He said with a sigh. His blue eyes were looking away from Matt's green. "Just promise not to get involved with anymore serial rapists or killers."

"Killers?"

Matt's face suddenly went pale.

"Oh my god, you mean…he…Near is dead? That bastard killed Near!" he felt ready to cry. Somehow he'd known it but felt even more rattled now that it was confirmed. It was so surreal. Matt felt like it was just yesterday him and Near were little kids sharing a carton of juice on the elementary school playground. He felt the sobs before they even started. Mello led him over to the couch and sat him down, going and getting him some water and aspirin, which he immediately took.

"I guess you're gonna miss him, huh?"

"You have no clue h-how much I-I'll miss him." He sobbed bent over with his elbows on his knees and head held in his shaking hands. His tears fell and hit the carpet, as well as his jeans. "W-we grew up together an-and we…we used to-to do stuff together, you know? H-he-he didn't help me get away, at first, Mello. An-and I hated him for that, Mello. I really did. I wouldn't admit it then but I did and I hate myself for feeling that way."

"It wasn't totally your fault."

"I-I never felt so close to anyone as I feel to you, b-but if there has t-to be another person it would've been him. I swear to god it would have been him, Mello. I swear."

"Shh, he's in a better place now, Matty. He's in a better place."

From there it was just a bunch of broken sobs. Matt felt sick. He just wanted to puke up all of his bad memories and emotions, so that the aching in his chest would cease to be. He missed Near and knew he'd pine for the teen. He was going to be eighteen this year, Matt thought miserably. If he'd lived til then…. His thoughts all trailed off as his weeping continued for the next hour or so. Mello sat trying to comfort and console him through his tears.

Matt just felt utterly hopeless knowing that his attempts to save Near were the very reason the small boy was now dead. Sure Jace was going to be in prision for like ever, but that didn't bring Near back. It never would. And for that Matt felt he would vomit and keep crying until he expired or, at least, until the world stopped spinning, which would be like never.

"Mello?" A familiar voice called quietly from the stairs. "What is all that sad noise? Is everything okay?"

Matt found his head snapping up and staring in a mixture of shock and horror at the stairs where a small, pale boy stood looking very concerned. He seemed to move slowly across the room like he was the most graceful creature alive at that moment. Mello was smirking in amusement as Near gently wiped the tears away from Matt's face.

"What is wrong with Matt?" he asked quietly. "Isn't he happy that all of the torture is over? Or is he upset that Mello was kind enough to let me sleep with him while Matt has been in the hospital?" He looked to Mello in confusion. "Did Mello tell him about his promise?"

"Nah." The blonde said still smirking as his eyes held a mischievous glint in them. "I decided to see how he'd react if I told him you were dead. He really likes you just as I said."

Matt's face was suddenly burning red in embarrassment and rage. Matt felt like a foolish moron for having shed the tears under a lie. He got to his feet and glared at Mello, who had pulled Near down into his lap. The two of them together and getting along was cute but didn't daunt Matt's confused anger. His hands balled into fists as he continued to glare at the blonde and albino. Both seemed to be awaiting an irritated, lengthy speech from the redhead.

"How could you do that to me you jackass?" he exclaimed. "I felt really guilty and sick! Are you totally evil or were you born that way, Mello? That was not cool! Not at all! How could you let me think that?"

"Matt should not speak to Mello in such a way. He is being very disrespectful."

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped, and then realized who he was talking to and calmed himself. "Near, just…what happened with you and Jace? I thought for sure you were dead. I mean, you probably already know that."

"Do not worry. He shall not bother me or anyone else ever again."

Matt caught the dark gleam in his eyes and nodded. He sighed and headed for the stairs, but was stopped by Mello.

"Don't you wanna hear Near's next confession?" He asked. "It's a gigantic confession of something he really didn't want to do but was forced to. I mean, I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to handle it but I'm doing fine as you can see. And I found some newfound respect for the little guy."

"Perhaps he should not know." Near said quickly appearing unsure about telling Matt. "I think it would be best to leave the past buried."

Turning Matt said he'd like to hear this confession. He said that after that he promised Near wouldn't have to talk about anything to do with his past anymore if he didn't want to. Agreeing under those terms Near saw no harm in telling Matt what he'd confessed to Mello. It was easy enough. They were all victims of abuse now, so it wasn't like they would be surprised by this…well…Matt might. But they were friends and Near decided that he could trust Matt to handle this appropriately enough.

"When I told you about stuff that's happened…I wasn't entirely honest." He said. "When I told you about me and Jace I wasn't entirely honest, either. I-I didn't start 'dating' him until after my parents died. That was just because…he was my cover story. I needed his alibi. In all honesty, Matt, Jace had power over me because of what I did." He paused looking to Matt apologetically. "I am truly sorry for everything you had to go through because of me. I am truly sorry, Matt."

The albino looked away after seeing that Matt appeared rather confused at what he said as well as his actions. Mello made Near continue with his story after like ten minutes of total silence.

"The night my parents were murdered we'd gotten into a fight. They said I was just a stupid kid that wouldn't survive on my own and they beat me around a few times. It was normal, you know." He stopped again seeing that Matt was realizing the darkness behind the story being told. "I know it shouldn't have mattered but I was so angry at them on the inside. I-I wanted them to pay for what they did. I wanted them to just leave me alone, so I planned it…I planned it all." He looked over to Mello seeming to not have the spirit to go on with the grim confession.

"Jace promised he could make them leave him alone, so he talked with him and they planned everything. Near gave him one of the guns his dad hid around the house and he left a window in the kitchen unlocked so Jace could climb in. He didn't want them dead, just hurt real badly. But the ginger went rogue and killed his dad. And then made Near kill his mother, so they both had blood on their hands."

Near nodded unable to look at Matt, who was thinking over everything he said carefully, clearly shocked by the sudden confession.

"Well, Near," he started once he'd finally put his mind together enough to speak calmly, "I never thought you'd…" he shook his head and smiled a bit, "don't worry about it. I don't blame you. Hell, nobody would I don't think. Anyway, your secret is safe with me, promise."

Smiling Near nodded happily. Mello wrapped an arm around Near's waist eyeing Matt from where he stood. "I promised he could live here. Is that cool with you or what? I already made up the guest room but said that if he wanted he could sleep with us."

"Yeah, sure." Blushing a little Matt nodded a bit. "Umm, were you guys up to anything without me?"

"Is Matt referring to sex? After what we've been through?"

"It just goes to show, Near," Mello said with a smirk, "you can't stop a sex-craved pervert from asking about personal matters. They want to know details." He gave Matt a wink watching as his actions intensified Matt's blush. "Yeah." Mello admitted with a shrug. "We've sleep together. Just once before and that was like…three days ago. I think that was when I was on the damn drinking binge."

"Yes, I believe so too." Near said with a blush tainting his face. "It was wonderful, though"

Smiling Matt nodded and headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna make sandwiches anyone want one?" Both Mello and Near raised their hands. The redhead sighed and continued on into the kitchen, smiling softly. "Mels, why don't you make Near feel more at home?" he quickled teased in a suggestive tone that made Mello blush.

"Oh, shut up!"

Smiling Near sat alone on the couch the happiness in him made him want to burst. He felt so contented knowing that things from there on out could only get better for him. He knew that he and his two friends would be at peace now that Jace The Raper was dead and out of the picture. This thought made him smile hollowly for a minute, and then the thought dissolved and he thought of more happy, jovial thoughts. Mello and Matt were his family now. Near knew they would care for him and do what they thought was best for him because they truly did care about him. Near knew they were to be trusted seeing as they treated him with care and love and were kinder to him than any other human being had ever been.

He had attained the new life he had so desperately wanted. Even though it wasn't a life of solitude, it was better. And he was loving his life for what felt like the first time. It was a rather precious moment that he wanted to never end because he loved the warm feeling that was filling him as he was bathed in adoration and sympathy.

"You okay Near?" Matt called from the kitchen, seeing his friend appeared to be in deep thoughts. He worried that Near was reflecting on some bad things and silently hoped he was doing okay. "You look a little upset."

"No," he replied. "Not at all. I was just thinking of how living with Matt and Mello will feel more like a first home than any other I've resided in before."

This responce made Matt brighten a bit, gald that Near wasn't thinking of anything dark and depressing now that he was safe. "So?" Mello called from where he sat at the table. "Is that a bad thing? It sounds good but with you I never know."

"The first times are always the best times, Mello."

"Why is that?" Both Mello and Matt asked in unison, and then exchanging looks.

"First times are the best times because you never know when you'll be gone from this world…." He paused for a moment letting his words trail off, and then added with a soft smile, "Or in my case nearly gone."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own the nickname Jace The Raper nor Death Note, which should be obvious from all that happened to poor little Near. Sorry Near fans! Anyway, that Jace-The-Raper-Idea thing was shared with me from its creator DN97LMNM, who I thank greatly for this nickname.**

**It's awesome and am soooo happy that I could incorperate it into the story before ending it. Thanks again!**

**8D**

**I also thank all others who reviewed and shall review in the future. I hope this story has entertained all those who've been reading up until now and must say that I've enjoyed writing it as much as others have reading it.**

**83**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts, etc. They're ALL appreciated, greatly!**

**X3**

**To conclude this, I will add that I am updating and hoping to finish other stories soon. Thanks for reading.**

**~Luv You All, Fairylust~**


End file.
